Project Konoha
by Abel Sephaos
Summary: <html><head></head>After waking from a coma with no memories on how he fell under, Uzumaki Naruto quickly realizes video games are NOT as awesome as they are cracked up to be, especially so when said video games take over his reality.</html>
1. Chapter 1

[Naruto:/ Project Konoha]

A Naruto fanfiction with Fallout: New Vegas elements

I do not own anything related to either Naruto or Fallout, their owners being Kishimoto and Bethesda respectively.

AN: Hello again, folks! This is going to be a Naruto fanfiction sort of like a few that are already present on the site, specifically that Naruto is stuck in a 'video game' with a system similar to Fallout: New Vegas with the Project Nevada mod installed, hence the name. As such, I will be incorporating elements of a 'game', such as leveling up, skills, skill points and other different things. Despite having influences from outer sources, this will not be a 'crossover' in the sense that it will still all take place in the elemental nations.

I have read a few of the stories where Naruto becomes a video game character or is stuck in a game and just thought I would take a spin at it, as I am putting From One Snake to Another and Naruto no Enton on a Hiatus. As a side note, this story will not be as… serious, as the other two have been in terms of how the main character acts. ;]

**[**Project Konoha**]**

Autumn had come once again to the village hidden in the leaves, cascading shades of crimson and orange rolled across the landscape below the mighty trees that surrounded the village. The people were cheerful, congregating in crowds whilst peddling wares and goods to one another.

Children laughed and chased one another with wooden kunai and shuriken, steadily being watched over by the masked shinobi that clung to the rooftops and shadows like the hunters and protectors they were.

Beneath the Hokage monument laid the Senju hospital, founded by the Shodaime and his wife Mito just before his untimely death at the hands of Uchiha Madara. Doctors and nurses worked around the clock to stabilize the wounded shinobi and civilians that poured into the place of healing at an almost unnatural rate.

On the third floor of the hospital lay a room that was reserved for the resident Jinchuuriki, built to withstand the almost radioactive chakra that was contained within the young blonds naval thanks to the quick thinking of one Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. The seals that the man used held back the beast as well as the day he sealed it away, though when young Naruto is wounded the chakra would contaminate the area around him whilst he healed.

A groan split the silence of the stark white hospital room as a young blond boy struggled to lean up from his laying position. Pain shot through his entire body the moment he began to move around, but that didn't stop the boy from finally lifting himself into a seated position.

The moment he regained consciousness, a buzzer located near his bed began to ring, telling the doctors and nurses that strolled along that the patient was awake and well as opposed to comatose like he had been.

"Whoa, easy there. You took a nasty beating a few weeks ago Naruto, you've been in the hospital since the incident. How do you feel?" A grey haired man with round glasses spoke as soon as he walked into the small room. Naruto immediately recognized his long time doctor Yakushi Katsumi the moment he laid eyes on the man, though his vision was still blurry from sleep.

The boy stared at the man for a few moments in confusion, "Like I was used as a practice dummy for Mizuki-Sensei again. How many weeks is a few? And why does everything feel wrong?" The young blond murmured as he slowly rolled the thin sheet from over his body before attempting to swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Before you get up and start moving about, I need you to take a look and tell me if I messed anything up. You took a few sake bottles to the head; I had to go digging through your skull to remove all of the glass fragments. So, tell me how I did."

The spectacle wearing doctor handed the recovering Uzumaki the strangest looking hand mirror he had ever seen. Strange green gauges lined the sides of the industrial looking piece of equipment that the Iryo-nin handed the Uzumaki. The moment his eyes stared into his own reflection, the world around him seemed to slow down to a complete halt.

**Welcome to [Project Konoha]**

**Are you a [Male] or a [Female]?**

The blond freaked out when he noticed the words now floating directly in front of his face in an amber colored box. "I was definitely a guy the last time I checked." Naruto murmured to himself as he looked to the doctor. "Can you see the floating words or am I losing my mind?"

The doctor didn't respond. In fact, the doctor wasn't even breathing. The boy waved his hand a bit at the gray haired man before he sighed. "Okay, so you're just going to give me the cold shoulder, Katsumi-Oji?"

Naruto turned his attention back to the floating words before reaching his hand out to press the 'male' button. The screen flickered briefly before a new message presented itself on the amber surface.

**You have chosen [Male] as your gender. Is this correct?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

Another groan split the air as Naruto slammed his hands onto the amber surface directly atop the 'Yes' button. The screen pixelated and started shifting colors before restoring itself to its amber hue, causing the boy to glare at it with a baleful gaze. The option of changing his looks flickered through the screen, which he immediately passed over with the newest 'skip' option that appeared along with the options of altering his face in any way. "Mind as well stick with what works."

"Alright Naruto, once you're feeling up to it, how about following me into the next room so we can get an idea on how your body has responded to the treatment?" Katsumi inquired as the world around Naruto once again began to move.

The blond almost jumped out of his skin at the doctors words before he shrugged his shoulders slightly, throwing his weight onto his feet as he took note on the pain throughout his body. 'Walking is going to be a bit of a bitch, but I have lived through worse.' The boy mused as he followed close behind Katsumi, a dull blush spread across his whiskered cheeks as he walked through the hallways garbed in only the thin hospital gowns provided to the wounded patients upon admittance to the hospital.

"This little machine here will tell me how your body has adjusted to the surgery. Go on, don't be shy. Give it a go, this is important." Katsumi drawled as he stepped away from one of the oddest machines with a joy stick that Naruto had ever seen.

The machine was a startling shade of green that looked more fit to be used for spandex than paint with an off yellow screen larger than the blond was tall. A joy stick rested in the center of a configuration of two buttons indicating left and right respectively, similar to the little arcade machines that popped up around the village a few years back when an alliance was signed with the old sky country leadership.

**[Project Konoha – SPECIAL]**

**Welcome to the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. menu, please distribute your remaining point(s) into the following;**

**Strength – [3]**

**The measurement of how easily one can use melee weapons, taijutsu as well as how much one can carry in their inventory. Unleash your inner slug.**

**Perception – [3]**

**The higher your Perception is, the easier it is for one to spot foes from a distance. Foes appear on mini-map at further distances per level.**

**Endurance – [8]**

**Shinobi with high Endurance are generally the toughest to put down. Gives a large bonus to survival, damage threshold, poison resistance and vitality after +8. (UZUMAKI BONUS)**

**Charisma – [8]**

**Charisma dictates whether you are able to use words to sway your enemies. Some can't talk their way out of a wet paper bag.**

**Intelligence – [4]**

**The higher your Intelligence, the easier it is for your mind to retain and regurgitate information at the drop of a ryo. Lower levels affect speech.**

**Agility – [5]**

**When a Shinobi is capable of slinging six kunai into his enemy before the other can even draw one, it's because that Shinobi is agile. And an asshole.**

**Luck – [%?^# ]**

**! $!^#$&- (9)**

**[Points remaining – 5]**

"Why in the Hokage's name does this remind me of those video games Kiba keeps trying to get me to play?" The boy asked himself as he stared at the 'stats' of his that were being broadcasted across the large screen of the machine. With a flick of his wrist, the boy cycled through the stats and placed his 'points' into the six stats able to be added to.

The Luck section of his SPECIAL menu was complete inaccessible, but was able to be passed over much to his relief. If this was anything like having to choose his gender, he doubted the doctor or the world would have unpaused so he could get this over with.

**Are you sure this is correct?**

**Strength – [5] +2**

**Perception – [4] +1**

**Endurance – [8]**

**Charisma – [8]**

**Intelligence – [6] +2**

**Agility – [5]**

**Luck – [%?^# ] (9) +?**

**[Yes] / [No]**

Naruto slammed his hand down on the [Yes] icon before the world swirled into action once again. "These scores are pretty incredible for someone who has been comatose for a few weeks, very well done Naruto-kun!" Katsumi noted as he scribbled someone onto his notepad.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the scripted response, seemingly glaring at the strange icons that rested in his peripheral vision. A small square appeared in his lower right peripheral, which he assumed was the mini-map that he read about in the perception description. Along the bottom of his vision was a compass of sorts, with amber colored bars that represented the people around him.

In the top left of his peripherals was a red bar, a blue bar and a green bar with numbers in each of them though he chose to ignore them for now as he focused on what the doctor was saying. "-take a seat on the other side of the room, I am going to show you a few cards and I want you to tell me what you see."

With a shrug, Naruto sat himself done on a raggedy couch placed in front of a chair the same green shade as the SPECIAL machine. Katsumi's speech and movement was completely off, just the way the man carried himself seemed foreign to Naruto after having known the man his whole life. His speech pattern was off, and he didn't communicate with his hands or express himself like he usually did.

"I need to ask you a few questions first, strictly confidential I assure you. I'm going to say a word and you tell me the first thing that comes to mind." Katsumi droned as he stared down blankly at his medical chart. The recovering blond was feeling out of his element with the new additions to his vision and the eeriness of the situation.

"Dog."

"Cat." Naruto responded quickly, darting his eyes around the room for a few moments while taking note of the condition of his body. 'I'm not liking this too much; did Katsumi-Oji mess with my head while I was out? How did that even happen? I've never been wounded for longer than a day!'

"House."

"Shelter." The response was just as quick as the first. Years of laying traps at his doorways for his birthdays left him protective of his apartment, as rag tag as it was it would always be home.

"Night?"

"Shroud." Naruto answered with a shrug, having been used to prowling through alleys at nights to avoid drunkards and rambunctious Shinobi who might have a try for his life.

"Bandit."

"Stab." The Jinchuuriki evenly answered. He was in his second year at the Shinobi academy, he was positive he would one day have to hunt down and exterminate bandits if the gossip surrounding the Chuunin bars were anything to go by.

"Light?"

"Dark." The same reasoning as shroud fluttered through his mind as memories of himself slinking through the shadows after pickpocketing yet another unsuspecting civilian just to get by the ridiculously overpriced goods he was sold. He was sure the ANBU had seen him doing it multiple times, but he had yet to be reprimanded for the theft.

"Mother?"

"Distance." No matter how many times he had asked old man Hokage, he would never tell him anything about his parents, despite Naruto knowing he knew more than he let on. The questions finally came to an end after the last one, though the question itself is what let Naruto know there was far more wrong with this situation that he previously thought. Katsumi knew of his situation and his lack of parental figures, so he should have already known what to expect from the last question. 'So judging by how these questions are going and the floating screens, I'm going to assume the worst.'

"Do you mind telling me just what is going on around here, doc? You are acting kinda' funny..." Naruto trailed off as he shifted slightly in his seat. Katsumi seemed to completely ignore him as he flipped through the pages on his chart. "Now that I've got an overall view on a good portion of your personality, I want you to tell me how much these next few statements sound like something you would say."

"Are you not going to answer my question?" This question too was once again ignored; Katsumi stared blankly into space as he rattled off the first statement.

"Conflict is not in my nature."

"Disagree? Isn't conflict a part of Shinobi nature?" Naruto questioned as he mulled the statement over in his head.

"I do not tend to rely on others."

"What? Strongly Agree. You know I've been alone most of my life." The Uzumaki ground out, accepting that this was not his Katsumi-Oji speaking and that he was most likely still either comatose or dreaming. 'If I play along, maybe I can get past this bullshit and just wake up.' Naruto began to rationalize to himself, hoping that he hasn't lost his marbles somewhere along the line.

"I am always trying to be the center of attention."

"Well… that goes completely against my job description. Even with the pranks, I strongly disagree. The whole point is to stay out of sight until the time is right." Naruto reasoned as he thought over his behavior over the past few years, or what he could recall at least. Most of his memories were extremely foggy, and he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something extremely important. 'What was I even doing before this so called 'attack' and why can't I remember it?'

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

"What does that even mean? Agree?"

"I charge in to deal with my problems head-on."

"Uh… agree? You really should already know these things about me. How long have I known you now?" Naruto questioned as he began to wave his hand in front of the doctors' face after leaning over far enough to be within arm length of the man.

Katsumi didn't follow Naruto's hand with his gaze; instead he leaned down to pick up a stack of cards that rested on the table not even a foot away from his ugly green chair. "Just a few more minutes, Naruto, Take a look at these next few cards and tell me what you see."

The Jinchuuriki sighed as the man held up the first Rorschach card, leaving a jagged U shaped shadow across an aged yellow background. "It looks like a shadow in a doorframe. Similar to the night that the mo-" Naruto remembered seeing a flash of something in his memories, but it was brief.

"What do you see here, Naruto-kun?" The doctor cut the blond off after tossing the first card to the side carelessly. This time there looked to be a sea bound vessel breaking through the water gracefully. "A ship going to sea like in the stories Iruka-sensei told us during my first year at the Academy."

Like the first card, the second card was tossed to the side without abandon, "And this one?"

An ink blot in a rectangle shape surrounded a spade with the tail blending into the aged yellow background. "Kinda looks like a guy with his head on a pillow, if you look at it cross-eyed."

"And that's all she wrote. Alright, Naruto-kun, let's head back to your room so I can get your signature on a few more forms before I can finally set you free." Katsumi attempted to grin but Naruto knew it was hollow. The man had been as stoic as Sasuke minus the brooding thus far; he doubted the man would suddenly 'spring to life'. The amber screen that Naruto was slowly becoming accustomed to popped into view once again, this time listing a word followed by a number down a long list.

**[Skills: 3/3 Selected]**

**The following is your skillset with three 'tagged' skills. The main skills will determine your 'sub-skills' that will make themselves available to you as you progress through [Project Konoha]**

**Barter: 13**

**Fuuinjutsu: 50**

**Bakujutsu: 17**

**Ranged Weapons: 15**

**Lockpicking: 17**

**Medicine: 17**

**Melee Weapons: 30 [ ]**

**Repair: 17**

**Science: 13**

**Sneak: 32 [ ]**

**Speech: 19**

**Survival: 45 [ ]**

**Unarmed: 17**

**[Reset] / [Done]**

The trek back to the other room was far less embarrassing for Naruto, though he did notice that the nurses didn't have the same blank look in their eyes as his doctor did. A few nurses scowled at him as he passed which caused him to scoff to himself and gaze venomously back at the females. "Up yours too, ya bitch." He murmured under his breath as he took a right turn back into the confines of the room he woke up in.

A stack of black clothing was present on the freshly made bed that he previously occupied while the machines that beeped incessantly had grown silent. An arm brace with an amber screen the same hue as the strange floating screens lay next to the black clothing with a pair of round orange glasses and a large glove that was designed to go over the left hand.

"Can you look over this for me and check what applies? I will be right back with a visitor who has been waiting to see you." Katsumi drawled as he handed Naruto a few sheets of paper to look over as well as a black ink pen.

"The clothes you were wearing before your hospitalization were almost completely destroyed, but those clothes should fit you. They are from when my adopted son Kabuto was a few years younger, though he had a bit of a smaller frame than you." The spectacled doctor rambled as he taped his foot on the floor impatiently. 'You are starting to piss me off with that dismissive attitude of yours, Katsumi-oji.'

"And what the hell is that arm brace supposed to be, or the glasses?" Naruto inquired as he held up the heavy contraption after setting the sheets of paper down to observe the attire he would be wearing. A mid sleeved black shirt with a low collar to go over a steel mesh shirt lay in the stack while a pair of black trousers with reinforced knees was placed to the side.

"They are gifts from me to you. The bracer as you call it is an innovative piece of technology, a computer processer that keeps log of your quests and inventory as you traipse around the village and world. It is an experimental piece of equipment recently developed by the R&D department and was given to me by the head researcher to give to you once you recovered. The glasses are to replace your goggles and jumpsuit; I know how much you love the color orange." Naruto blanched at the explanation. 'Did he just say quests and inventory? How the hell is this thing supposed to do THAT?'

"You're not making any sense here, doc. Care to repeat that for me? I could have sworn you just said 'quests' and 'inventory'." Naruto questioned as he stuck his pinky finger in his right ear to clean it out. The elder Yakushi seemed to have not heard him once again as he began to walk away, leaving Naruto to get dressed in peace before he filled out the last few forms of 'paperwork' needed to get out of this hellhole.

The young blond slipped the clothes on quickly enough, leaving the sandals and the strange arm brace for last. The sandals were completely black and were much 'taller' than the last pair he owned, ending at mid-calf as opposed to just after his ankles. 'Katsumi-Oji's son has a weird taste in clothing…' Naruto thought to himself as he pulled the shirt from his chest slightly to cast a disdainful look at the threads.

"How the hell is this even supposed to go on my arm?" The Jinchuuriki asked himself as he held up the easily five pound devise, holding it at different angles to try and glean information on how to attach the contraption to his wrist. "I guess the glove goes on first. This is one UGLY piece of work here."

'I feel like I raided Sasuke's closet again.' Naruto noted as he did a quick glance at himself in the body mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. 'There needs to be a bit more color involved somewhere.'

The orange glasses were stuck atop his head like his goggles, keeping most of his hair from his eyes though he did notice that the glasses had 'data' going across the lenses much like the strange additions to his vision. The disgruntled boy fumbled through the paperwork as he scanned the contents of the page. Another amber screen popped up in his vision as he was about to sign off on the form after bypassing most of the content on the paper. None of it applied to him due to his lack of knowledge of his birth parents.

**[Project Konoha:/Traits]**

**Please select traits from the following:**

**[Four-Eyed] - +2 perception when wearing any formed of eye-lenses. -1 when not wearing any type of lensed eyewear.**

**[Skilled] - +5 to all skills, -10% experience earned over all**

**[Small Frame] – Your small stature allows for more nimble movement. +1 agility, limbs take +25% damage**

**[Chakra Controller] - +10% chakra control experience earned when performing various control exercises or through intensive chakra usage. -5% overall chakra capacity.**

**[Ninjutsu Specialist] – Kill your foes with lightning spears or boulders! +10% experience gained towards Ninjutsu mastery where Ninjutsu experience is earned. -10% experience gained towards Genjutsu mastery where Genjutsu experience is earned.**

**[Taijutsu Specialist] – Let your inner springtime of youth blossom! +10% Taijutsu experience gained towards Taijutsu mastery where Taijutsu experience is earned. -10% experience gained towards Ninjutsu experience where Ninjutsu experience is earned.**

**[Genjutsu Specialist] – Why bother punching your opponent when you can make them kill themselves with illusions? +10% Genjutsu experienced gained towards Genjutsu Mastery where Genjutsu experience is earned. -10% experience gained towards Taijutsu Mastery where Taijutsu experience is earned.**

**[Shadow Warrior] – Cling to the shadows if you hope to survive. +5 sneak, melee and lockpicking, -5 explosives, barter and speech. **

**[Bushido!] – The way of the warrior is your path in life, live and die by the blade! +10% experience gained towards Kenjutsu Mastery where Kenjutsu experience is earned. -10% experience gained towards Fuuinjutsu where Fuuinjutsu experience is earned.**

**[Built to Destroy] +3% Critical hit chance; Equipment condition decays 20% faster**

**[Fast Throw] Ranged weapons and Ninjutsu attacks fly 20% faster, Stamina cost for Ranged Melee and Ninjutsu attacks are 20% lower. Ranged weapons and Ninjutsu attacks are 20% less accurate.**

**[Good Natured] – Increases Speech, Medicine, Repair, Science and Barter by +5, Decreases Ninjutsu, Explosives, Melee weapons and Unarmed by -5.**

**[Praise the Sun!] – Invaded by foreign influence at birth, you seek your very own Sun! +5 speech, barter and Medicine in direct sunlight. -5 speech, barter and medicine when in a shaded area or at night. This trait may add bizarre situations to [Project Konoha], not meant for the faint of heart or those who prefer overly serious gameplay.**

**[Uzumaki Heritage] - +25 fuuinjutsu, +15 damage threshold, +1 regeneration, -1 perception, -1 intelligence, -2 Agility {Active:/passive}**

**[Namikaze Heritage] - +10 Fuuinjutsu, +1 Intelligence, +2 agility. -1 Charisma {Active:/passive}**

**[Jinchuuriki] - ? {Active:/Passive}**

**[Please tag Two, One, or None of the above. Heritage traits are chosen during the Character Modification Process and do not count towards your traits.]**

Naruto stared at the screen for a few moments as he tried to process the different traits he was supposed to pick. 'How is this even happening? Let's test something real quick before I commit to this bull.'

"KAI!" The blond shouted as he brought his hands into the ram position as he flexed his chakra coils to their maximum output in a short burst, causing a blue wave of chakra to wash over his body for a few seconds before shooting off and seeping into the room around him. No Genjutsu was present in the next fifteen feet as confirmed by the lack of change in the amber screen still floating in his vision.

Naruto mumbled an obscenity under his breath as he bit down harshly on his thumb, just enough to tear the skin and cause a single drop of blood to coalesce at the tip. "That didn't work either. Are you kidding me?" By this point, he was more than just a little frustrated.

"Really, what kind of sick person would make another's life into a video game of all things?!" Naruto shouted to the ceiling as though the nonsentient construct had the answers he wanted. The Uzumaki looked back to the amber screen with a tick in his left brow as he thought about what he was supposed to choose. 'If this is anything like earlier, everything is going to be paused until I make my decision.'

'Ninjutsu specialist sounds handy, and it's not like I use Genjutsu anyways… Shadow Warrior seems pretty cool as well. I'm so lost.' The shinobi in training thought to himself bitterly as he selected Ninjutsu Specialist and Shadow Warrior as his traits before hitting the [Next] button along the bottom.

"Ah, already finished I see." Katsumi noted as he waltzed back into the room with the same vacant expression on his face. Naruto had grown weary of the man after coming to the conclusion that he wasn't the same man he had grown up knowing. "I have your discharge papers here. Once you leave, Hokage-sama has asked me to relay that he would like to see you as soon as possible."

Naruto's head began to ache as he thought of the word Hokage, flashes of an elderly man in red and white robes with the image of a woman wearing green superimposing itself over the man. 'Ugh, what the hell is going on here?!'

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me." The blond murmured as he snatched the papers from the unresponsive man's grip. "I'll see you around, Katsumi-oji."

**[Project Konoha]**

The young pariah was assaulted by various scents and colors the moment he stepped out of the sterilized place of healing, a wave of nostalgia slammed into him with the force of a tsunami as he gazed out at the village hidden in the leaves. The people went about their business without a single thought of their residential demon container, mingling amongst themselves in groups as they exchanged the latest gossip and rumor.

Naruto stumbled as he was roughly shoved by one of the thuggish men that frequented the shadier areas of the hidden village, causing him to grit his teeth and clench his fists so as to not lash out at the ignorant peon. 'Bastard! What is it with the people of this village hating my guts?'

"That's right you little punk, keep moving." The man slurred as he tried to look intimidating in front of his two comrades that traveled close knit with the man. The man on the right shoved the blond as hard as he could towards the alley not too far from him, causing him to go sprawling headfirst into a metal trashcan. The blond leapt back to his feet and rolled backwards further into the alley to put a bit of distance between him and the three men.

A small chunk of the red bar in his upper right vision had disappeared, representing that he indeed took damage from the shove, though it was a miniscule amount. Naruto focused on the three men as they slowly stalked into the alley, stumbling slightly and slurring obscenities under their breaths the entire time.

**-PING-**

**You have unlocked the Command Ability [Scan].**

**To use this Command Ability, simply say the word Scan in your mind or aloud, it makes no difference.**

**[Scan] – Active – Allows one to observe information on whatever object or person is scanned. Displays enemy Stats, Strengths and Weaknesses within the HUD of the Player. More information is displayed the higher the skill of the Command. [1/1000]**

**[OK]**

The amber screen once again phased into existence right in front of the blonds face, causing him to scowl while the world around him slowed to a halt. As he read the description of [Scan], his eyes grew wider and wider. A shit eating grin broke through the scowl as he slammed his hands down on the [OK] button, causing the world to swirl into motion once more as the amber screen shattered into a million pixels much like shattered glass.

'Let's see if this even works. Scan!'

Three bars appeared above the three men's heads, displaying their health, stamina and chakra to Naruto. Numbers and letters started to form by their heads and after a second began to become legible to the blond.

**[Konoha slums thug] [level 1]**

**HP – 100/100**

**Stamina – 50/50**

**Chakra – 50/50**

No other information was displayed on the targeted men, but that mattered little to the blond who slipped into a strangely familiar fighting stance with his hands splayed open with the palms facing his opponents while his weight was even distributed between his two legs.

The first thug finally was within striking distance as he threw a haymaker at Naruto, throwing himself off balance as he put all of his force into the attack. The Uzumaki scion capitalized on the mistake and waited until the very last moment to allow the attack to pass by him harmlessly as he thrusted his hand into the man's armpit with a knife strike. He quickly followed up his attack by stomping on the back of the thugs' knee, dead-legging him easily while placing him in a precarious situation.

Naruto finished the man off with a heavy strike to the temple with his left elbow, depleting the man's HP to below twenty and knocking him out instantly. The other two thugs watched their leader go down while lowly murmuring to one another as they moved in closer to the blond, trying to ready themselves for his attacks before they even came.

The man on the left tried to fake Naruto out by jabbing with his left hand while simultaneously preparing himself to lash out with his right leg, however he ended up failing to surprise the blond who merely brushed the mans' jab away and followed up with a crushing palm strike to the sternum, causing the man to drop to his knees as well while struggling to breath. The final man standing pulled a knife from the inside of his robe and rushed at the boy with a roar, causing the blond Jinchuuriki to backpedal to keep a good distance from him and his final attacker.

Just as the man was about to lunge at the boy, he was knocked unconscious by an ANBU agent who slipped out of Shunshin and chopped the man heavily in the back of the neck. Naruto let out a breath of relief at seeing the last man drop into unconsciousness before roundhouse kicking the kneeling man in the temple, knocking him out like he did the first man.

"Thanks for the save, ANBU-san. I don't think I was prepared to face an armed assailant just yet." Naruto grinned towards the masked figure, who merely nodded and gave a two finger salute before gagging and bagging the three men as two other ANBU agents dropped onto the scene from the rooftops. "We can take it from here, Naruto-kun. You might want to hurry up and go see Hokage-Sama, he has been worrying about you greatly." The Turtle masked ANBU stated while giving the blond a thumbs up for his good work with holding off the two men.

***PING***

**You have leveled up! Please distribute your [16] points accordingly:**

**Barter: 13**

**Fuuinjutsu: 50**

**Bakujutsu: 17**

**Ranged Weapons: 15**

**Lockpicking: 17**

**Medicine: 17**

**Melee Weapons: 30 **

**Repair: 17**

**Science: 13**

**Stealth: 32 **

**Speech: 19**

**Survival: 45 **

**Taijutsu: 17**

**[Next]**

"Wait, I can level up? How bad ass is that!" Naruto grinned at seeing the amber screen for the first time before looking at his stats with a critical eye. 'Usually my wounds tend to disappear overnight, so Medicine is a no go for now. Academy students aren't allowed to use Exploding tags, so Bakujutsu is out as well. I have no 'melee' weapons to speak of besides the dulled kunai that should be in my apartment, ranged weapons are in the same boat.'

Naruto groaned as he looked over his remaining options before placing eight points in taijutsu and stealth, bringing them up to twenty five and forty respectively. "That should do it for now." Naruto murmured as he tapped the next button, causing a different amber screen to flicker into existence.

**[Perks]**

**The player, once every two levels, is allowed to select one perk. Once certain perks reach a specific level, they may unlock sub-perks that can be unlocked and progressed much like sub-skills.**

**Please select a perk from the following:**

**[Intense Training] – place a single point into your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats. [0/10]**

**[Scholar] – Allows the user to learn sub-skills from various books hidden throughout the world. [0/1]**

**[Deadly Aim] – increases critical hit chance by 2.5% [0/2]**

**[Control Freak] – increases chakra control by 2.5% [0/10]**

**[Done]**

"Well isn't this a bitch. Hmm, let's just stick with what we know so far." Naruto figured to himself as he tapped the intense training icon before placing another point into his Perception stat. The amber screen shattered and the world resumed once more, though Naruto was able to see a drastic difference just one point in perception made to his eyesight and mini-map. Red blips had appeared above the 'compass' in his lower field of vision, representing the two enemies he had incapacitated as well as the knife wielding one the turtle masked ANBU had taken out.

"Well, Ja ne, ANBU-sans! Thanks for the save!" Naruto called out as he bolted from the alley, grinning as he did so. The world around him seemed far more vivid than he had ever seen in his life, the colors of life contrasted drastically compared to even before he had awoken from his so called coma.

Passersby ignored him more so than ever after a few witnessed him taking down men three times his size with little difficulty, most choosing to turn the other cheek when they thought the 'demon brat' might finally get a taste of his own medicine. They were all in for a rude awakening as he barreled out of the alley without a single scratch on him whilst the ANBU roughly dragged the unconscious men away to the old Uchiha police precinct that was taken over by retired black ops members once the Uchiha went the way of the dinosaurs.

**[Project Konoha]**

"Let me get this straight. You awoke from your coma without recollection on the previous events that put you in said coma, and claim to have placed inside a 'video game' where you are able to… level up? And allocate 'skill points'?" Sarutobi asked with a straight face while he stared down his pseudo-grandson.

Naruto shifted nervously in his seat while he adopted a thoughtful expression. "Well, when you put it like that… I can see why you think I'm crazy, but I swear its true Jiji, you have to believe me!"

The Sandaime Hokage, a man revered and feared all around the world for his vast knowledge of every jutsu type as well as his combat prowess was at a loss for words. The mere fact that Naruto didn't wake up from his coma almost immediately was cause enough for alarm, but for the boy to wake up and almost have a completely different personality was another thing all together.

"I'm not too sure that I can believe such a story without proof, Naruto… this is just too farfetched for me to take at face value." Hiruzen admitted as a cloud of smoke billowed from his mouth. The pipe that was always present on his desk was firmly grasped within his old but powerful hands, one of the very few times that he had ever smoked the tobacco in front of his adopted grandson.

Naruto looked down at the 'Nin-boy 3000' as Katsumi had called it before attempting to remove it to place in the Sandaime's care, only to discover that it wouldn't budge from its position on his wrist. 'Are you fucking with me right now?'

"Well, this stupid thing won't come off so I can let you look it over, but I can still show you what I am talking about I think." Naruto grumbled as he began to sift through the multiple options held within the portable databank, finally coming across the page that displayed his current main skills as well as level and experience.

The Sandaime peered down at the technological wonder with a doubtful gaze before he realized that it was showing Naruto's 'stats' just like he said it would. "You have to understand, Naruto-kun, that the people of the R&D department did NOT create this contraption currently on your wrist. I have never even heard of something like this before, and I run this village. This is very peculiar indeed… ANBU, fetch me Yakushi Katsumi and do it with a quickness, I want an explanation on this travesty NOW."

Two shadows that were cast down on the room disappeared from view, causing Naruto to jump slightly. Just before the two disappeared, they appeared briefly on Naruto's compass and mini-map and disappeared just as quickly. 'Wow, those guys are freaking SNEAKY!' Naruto thought while his eyes widened dramatically.

Just a few moments after they left, one of the ANBU returned empty handed while kneeling on the ground with their right fists touching the ground. "I beg your forgiveness Hokage-Sama, but

Yakushi Katsumi was found dead in his office. Karasu and Inu are at the scene with Iryo-nin to determine his cause of death. From the looks of it this was an assassination, his body hasn't even finished cooling yet so the assassin couldn't have gotten far.."

Sarutobi let loose another large sigh before tapping a red button beneath his desk, something he hadn't had to do in years. "We are on village-wide lockdown, shut the gates and open up communication with the barrier squad. I want eyes in the sky, be looking for any suspicious individuals. Naruto, I need you to come with me."

Naruto nodded numbly at the tone of voice used by his adoptive grandfather, having never really seen the man in Hokage mode and instead almost always wearing a smile in his presence.

***Ping***

**Quest log updated!**

**You have [1] new party request:**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen – [lvl 62]**

**[Sandaime Hokage]**

**Do you accept? **

**[Yes] / [No]**

Instead of the entire world slowing down around him, the Sandaime seemed immune to the effect as he stared at the amber screen with a confused gaze. "Alright, Naruto-kun, that proves it enough for me."

Naruto was a bit baffled that the Sandaime was excluded from the world-stopping effect of the amber screen but was more than grateful that atleast he wasn't losing his mind. The Uzumaki pressed the [yes] icon before the amber screen shattered and the world resumed around the two.

"If you would follow me, Naruto, I think it is best we retire to the stronghold, my gut tells me this is far from over."


	2. Chapter 2

**[Naruto:/ Project Konoha]**

**Chapter Two, Ain't that a kick in the head**

**A Naruto fanfiction with Fallout: New Vegas elements**

**I do not own anything related to either Naruto or Fallout:NV or any other elements of various video games that might be used in this work of fiction.**

**AN:/ Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I'm not going to spoil anything for you, lazy folks! Read on!**

**[N:PK]**

**[Ping!]**

**You have reached a Checkpoint. Any time the Player might meet death in his journey, they will automatically 'Respawn' at the most previously reached checkpoint at the same approximate time they reached it.**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

"Well Naruto, unless we both caught the same kind of Crazy, it seems you have broken reality. Good job." Sarutobi wisely noted while steadily tugging on his beard as he stared at the Amber screen that he was able to pull up which displayed his current stats compared to Naruto's.

"I could have told you that when this 'party' thing happened. Where is the confetti or cake? This party sucks, Jiji." Naruto shot back as he grumbled about senile old men and not respecting his generation. 'Seriously though, what the hell is a 'party'?' Naruto thought to himself as he viewed the same amber screen as Hiruzen.

"Well shit. Color me surprised, Hokage-Jiji, you could completely annihilate me with both hands bound and blindfolded if your stats are anything to go by." Naruto nearly shouted as he continued to compare the data displayed before the two. The ANBU were still frozen by the 'pause' effect the game seemed to have on reality while the amber screens were on display. Naruto was tempted to draw on their masks with a magic marker, but sadly he doubted this was the time to be drawing genitalia on the porcelain masks, let alone while his adoptive grandfather was present.

"I have tried telling you for years now that you were out of your league, but no, no one listens to the Hokage anymore." Sarutobi smiled at the blond before tapping the [X] button at the top of his amber screen, causing it to shatter into pixels like the had recently begun to do.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before doing the same to his own screen, the ANBU once again springing to action as they surrounded the two while Hiruzen took the lead. "Alright Naruto-kun, you are in for a treat. This place is a secret; don't make me regret informing you of its location." The elderly Kage stated while slightly glaring at the blond.

The blond grinned and threw his hands behind his head confidently. "Don't stress yourself out Jiji; your secret is safe with me! –Ttebayo." Naruto paused at the end of his sentence and stared off into space while attempting to suppress the cold chill that crawled up his spine. 'Did someone just walk on my grave?'

Sarutobi nodded to the ANBU behind him who nodded once in return and swept the Jinchuuriki up into his arms. "We must depart quickly, I would like for this to be over as quickly as possible. Inu, have you established radio contact with the Yamanaka Aerial Division?"

The dog masked ANBU nodded once and tapped the headset barely visible from behind his stylized mask. "We have the package, proceeding to home base. How is it looking, Bumblebee?" The dog mask wearing ANBU asked the man on the receiving end of his transmission. He waited a few moments before the voice responded.

Inu held gave his leader the thumbs up, signaling that everything was on lockdown and they had Yamanaka members taking over the body of their Hawks to conduct the aerial search. Each falcon would be strapped with explosive kunai that could be dropped at a moment's notice to carpet bomb large congregations of enemies or a single one for a precision strike. The Aerial Division used instantly primed exploding tags, set to explode the moment the kunai they were wrapped around made contact with anything physical.

Naruto was a bit confused on the entire situation, seeing as his world had been flipped on its head after awaking from his 'coma'. The group of four began to move through the Hokage tower at a rapid pace until coming to a large metal door covered in archaic sealing script, something Naruto had a surprisingly easy time deciphering what a majority of the seals did.

'What? Does this have to do with my fuinjutsu already being at fifty?' Naruto pondered as Hiruzen bit the tip of his thumb and placed a small dap of his blood directly in the center of the seal. The large door split into four sections before each section disappeared into the four corners of the wall surrounding the door, revealing an entrance wide enough to allow easy passage to the four man group, rightfully so because Naruto was still being carried bridal style through the building.

"You know my legs work just fine, right? There is literally no good reason for you to be carrying me." Naruto growled as he attempted to remove himself from the ANBU's tight grip on him. "No can do, small fry. We need to get to the central control center before this mysterious assailant slips through our fingers. Our theory is that the assassin was really after you, and that you lucked out by waking up and getting out of the hospital when you did."

Naruto seemed to be taken aback at the announcement, the dead tone of the ANBU setting him on edge for some reason. 'He sounds just like Katsumi-oji did…'

"Alright, I won't struggle but this better be over quick." Naruto groused as he resigned himself to being babied by the elite ninja. Sarutobi chuckled lightly at Naruto's predicament but didn't bother coming to the boy's aid. The large metal door sealed shut tightly behind them, random locking noises accompanying the sound of grinding metal. 'That thing looks like it weighs a ton!'

After a few moments of traveling down the corridor at a rapid pace, the four shinobi exited the large stretch before coming into a spacious room that was bustling with activity. Masked men and women dressed in robes ran around the room, each communicating by hand signals and twitches of the body rather than verbally as to keep the noise level to a minimum, though Naruto thought they were just thrashing about like junkies.

"Your elite ninja are odd as hell, Jiji." Naruto giggled as he was set down roughly by the dog masked ANBU agent. Hiruzen looked out at his ninja and ignored the code speak for a moment before nodding his head while grinning. "I suppose they do, from an un-educated standing."

"You are the meanest old man I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Naruto noted while his eyes traveled to the lit up screen towards the very back of the room, showing a bird's eye view of the village while it zoomed in and out on certain people. "What exactly am I looking at, Jiji?"

The Sandaime looked at the screen for a moment as if debating whether to reveal the information to the boy before he shrugged his shoulders slightly while sighing. "You are going to have to swear to keep everything about this room a secret, as well as whatever we might discuss while in here. Are we clear?"

Naruto once again nodded at the old man's words while holding his right hand over his heart. "I give you my word, Hokage-Jiji!" A few of the masked shinobi stationed around the room let out a light chuckle before going back to their spastic twitching. 'These people are realllllly startin' to freak me out.'

"This is the Yamanaka clan's finest shinobi at work. They transfer their conscious into one of our many armed hawks and take over their bodies. With a small device placed behind the eyes of said hawk, we are able to have squads of people direct the Yamanaka with various signals sent to another implanted device that lets the shinobi know where to search and when to return." Sarutobi said without pause as he gazed at the screen and watched the many civilians in the search area being ushered towards the evacuation zone designated for such a situation.

Something didn't sit right with Hiruzen on how soon Katsumi was assassinated after Naruto had left the building. 'Where did the device strapped to Naruto's wrist come from, and why would Katsumi lie about such a thing?' He thought to himself as he scoured the screen for any suspicious activity.

Time ticked by in the underground control center, though nothing pertaining to any sort of assassin was found. After a boring five hours, Naruto was vibrating in place due to pent up energy. The Bear masked ANBU agent had to reinforce the wooden bench he had found himself on after literally shaking it into pieces on two separate occasions.

That was a lie, of course, but Naruto wasn't going to let them know that. After the bench was repaired the first time, Naruto had broken it a second time and turned on his Scan skill to hopefully glean information off of the Bear masked ANBU and his technique. Earthy green chakra sprung up around the elite ranking assassin's hand and begun to weave itself into the already thoroughly saturated bench, repairing it slowly as it traveled into the living wooden structure.

Thanks to his Uzumaki genes, Naruto was a natural chakra sensor thus he could innately feel how the man was molding his chakra. The ability to also see it working, even if it was barely a fragment of what was really going on, really helped him out to the point he felt confident that he could possibly make his own chakra respond in the same manner.

He tested his theory by twisting and turning his chakra while still keeping it from making it out of his body, trying to match the pattern he saw weaved within the cloaked man's own network. It took close to two hours of being stationary for him to get close to the man's chakra wave length and pattern, though he could feel that there was something major he was missing.

He was partially successful as he attempted to channel the mutated chakra into the bench, feeling it only get partially rejected instead of outright displaced. A grin crossed his face when another game jingle filled the air.

**PING!**

** You have unlocked the hidden skill [Mokuton Ninjutsu] through practice and genetic traits. **

**[Mokuton: 1/1000]**

Naruto eyed the screen warily as he processed the information as quickly as he could. 'Does that mean ANYONE can do it? And I know there is no way I'm related to the Shodaime… or AM I?'

He was about to press the exit button for the menu when he noticed a button that said 'next'. He debated on whether to press the button for all of five seconds before his curiosity got the better of him. Another loud jingle filled the room, though only Naruto and Sarutobi could hear it thanks to the time lapse that occurs when the orange menus of reality bending pop into existence.

**PING!**

** You have unlocked the trait: Inheritor of the Sage's Chakra**

**[Inheritor of the Sage's Chakra: Gives the user great control over their reserves and allows for the Inheritor to draw chakra from Mother Nature as a passive ability. Users Chakra is now compatible with any and every Chakra type equally.]**

**[Grants the Player fragments of knowledge and memories from previous lives within Samsara.]**

A loud whoop erupted from the blond Jinchuuriki's mouth, causing the Sandaime to walk towards the boy from his seated position in front of the monitors to peer over Naruto's shoulder so he could see what the hoopla was about.

'Inheritor of the Sage's Chakra? Mokuton?' Hiruzen was once again at a loss for words, the man already feeling a massive headache coming along. "Let me get this right… you can just 'unlock' abilities lost in time on a whim?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. "It's convenient if you ask me. I'm not going to complain, the chakra control boost helps tremendously." The boy retorted with barely withheld glee. "Do you know how awesome this is? I can do almost ANYTHING now!"

The stats screen once again flickered into existence after a bit of tapping from the wielder of the magnificent 'Nin-boy 3000'. Hiruzen's jaw dropped at the obscene stat boost Naruto went through, even if it still didn't bring him close to on par with his own abilities.

**Naruto Uzumaki/ Level 2**

**Rank{s}-[Academy Student]**

**Health: 3000**

**Chakra:?**

**Chakra Control: Elite Chuunin/Low Jounin [+++]**

**Ryo: 1450.50**

**[Barter] – 13**

**[Fuuinjutsu] - ? [+++]**

**[Bakujutsu] – 17**

**[Ranged weapons] – 15**

**[Lockpicking] – 17**

**[Medicine] – 50 [+33]**

**[Melee Weapons] – 45 [+15]**

**[Repair] – 50 [+33]**

**[Science] – 13**

**[Stealth] – 45 [+5]**

**[Speech] – 20 [+1]**

**[Survival] 45**

**[Taijutsu] – 27 [+2]**

"Oh man! I'm a total bad ass now!" Naruto cackled before being slapped upside the head by his surrogate grandfather, whose face was set into a perfectly blank poker face. 'The amount of potential here is tremendous… placing him on a Gennin squad would be a waste of valuable training time… I can work with this.'

"Can you demonstrate this 'Mokuton' ability of yours? I just want to see it with my own three eyes."

Naruto nodded his head quickly before pulling up his skill menu before sweat dropping at the small amount of techniques available to him currently.

"Henge, no… Kawarimi, noo… Kage Bunshin, nooo- wait, what? No. Here we go... **Mokuton: Jinsei no Hakobi Shu Gazou** [Wood Style: Bringer of Life]!"

Naruto intoned the techniques name before gently placing his right hand on the wooden floorboards beneath his feet before pushing the gathered chakra from his hands into the ground. Small saplings burst forth from between the crevices, even without any earth present to support the root systems of the different plants. Fruit native to fire country and some just Konoha exclusively began to sprout in abundance, weighing the newly and unnaturally grown plants to droop towards the floor.

"Okay. Okay, Well done Naruto, you continue to bend reality to your whim." Sarutobi murmured as he paced in place for a few moments before pausing. "Did you say Kage Bunshin no Jutsu earlier? Attempt that technique for me."

Naruto nodded before pulling the technique up in his Ninjutsu skill list, memorizing the single hand seal so he could use the Ninjutsu later without resorting to staring at the menu to cast the skill.

"Kage Bunshin!" and with that shout, the room was filled with bright yellow hair and dark colored clothing. What once was a serene area with unnatural plants sprouting haphazardly in the middle of the room quickly descended into chaos as a brawl erupted between the summoned clones.

Naruto jumped away from the large cloud of smoke after placing his hands in the strange crossing tiger hand seal, and a few moments later he was glad he trusted his instincts. Memories of being punched, kicked, bitten, stabbed and choked began to fill his head before the final of the many clones was dispelled thanks to a kunai through the skull from Sarutobi.

"You know the technique alright. Why can't you be normal?"

"Normal doesn't suit me, I guess. Do you have any pain killers? I've got a headache from hell."

"No, no I don't think I do. You'll be alright."

"I hate you so much. So… very much."

**[N:PK]**

After being held in solitary confinement, at least by his definition, for two days after the assassination of Katsumi, Naruto was released from the confines of the stronghold just in time for summer break from the Academy to start. Something about the way he carried himself since he had awoken from his coma had set off a few warning bells in Hiruzen's head, but the man simply brushed it off as there was nothing he could do to change him back.

A strange seal had appeared in Naruto's right hand, bearing the likeness of an older symbol for the sun. Naruto wasn't too sure what it did quite yet, but he knew it was tied into the perk somehow. After trekking through the village while scheming about the next few months, he finally arrived at his apartment building that was mostly abandoned. 'now that I think about it, I think I'm the ONLY tenant.'

He paused before opening his door, his sense of smell alerting him that something was amiss with his apartment. 'Is that… rotten meat? Did someone DIE in there?!'

He didn't bother opening the door, nor fretting about his meager possessions. Instead, he cried a few tears for his pet plant that most definitely perished while he wasted away in the hospital thanks to the 'coma'. The Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Yoko sighed after wiping away the few tears that threatened to spill down his face, bracing himself for what he needed to do.

Another trek across the village wound up with Naruto standing in the waiting line to visit the Hokage, who had assumed his regular duties after the first day had passed after the assassination, leaving Naruto to his own devices with the less than sane ANBU monitoring the skies and border of the village.

"What can I do for you now, Naruto? Please tell me you haven't broken reality again? You know I'm already having a hard time understanding what little you have included me in." Sarutobi groused out as he lit his pipe with a deft flick of his fingers. Naruto watched the little display of Katon chakra at work, causing a few gears to start spinning in his head.

'Since the perk says I can learn ANY chakra manipulation equally, does that also include elemental manipulation?' Naruto mused while he began to waive his right hand to dismiss the Hokage's worry.

"No, nothing like that… yet, no, it seems like someone DIED in my apartment… I was wondering if I could take a loan out from the village and pay it back after I graduate from the academy next year so I can get a different apartment or try to salvage mine." Naruto stated as he crossed his fingers behind his back. He was completely responsible with money; the Sandaime knew that well after seeing the total amount of money he had saved up from his monthly stipends.

"Sure, I can arrange for- Actually, I have a better idea. How about I purchase the apartment building you are currently living in and give it to you to renovate with your clones? You could pay me back after you start taking missions, though the loan would be through me personally and not the village."

The blond began to plot what he could do with the entire apartment building before nodding his head vigorously. "Deal, Jiji! But that means I'm going to be paying you back for YEARS!"

The Sandaime chuckled heartily at the boy's boisterous attitude before shrugging his shoulders. "I have money to spare, and as long as you pay me back at least half of it, I'd be happy. Think of it as an investment, once you gain enough skill with your little plant trick you can provide the Sarutobi clan with fresh produce and start paying me back through that as well."

Naruto stopped what he was doing for a moment before thinking about what Sarutobi just said. He could potentially start his own business for fresh produce, and with his nearly unlimited chakra thanks to the ever handy Inheritor of the Sages Chakra perk, he could do so much more. More plots and plans began to circulate his already over encumbered mind, most of them ending with him cackling like a mad man while rolling around in a giant pile of gold.

"I take back what I said a few days ago, Jiji; you are NOT one of the meanest people I've ever met!"

Sarutobi laughed even harder at the boy's declaration after hearing a few cackles from the boy. He quickly wrote up the missive while tapping out code messages developed by the Shodaime Hashirama to the ANBU hidden in the shadows to go to the apartment building and figure out what happened to Naruto's apartment. Two shadows flickered before disappearing, something that caught Naruto's eye as well as the strange tapping noises.

He could partially understand the code, at least the 'check' and 'home base' patterns, something that freaked him out a bit as he couldn't remember where he had gained the knowledge of ANBU codes or partial knowledge in the least. 'Fragments of memories, huh? That's… that's weird.'

"Alright Naruto, this voucher needs to be delivered to the Shinobi Resource officer two floors down from here. He will then give you a certificate as well as catch you up on all you need to know about owning and managing the apartment complex." Hiruzen smiled at seeing the Jinchuuriki's face light up like a thousand watt light bulb, it was one of rarest things to see in the blood stained lands they lived in.

"Now get the hell out of my office, you're distracting me from work."

"Yep, still an asshole. See ya Jiji!"

**[N:PK]**

'Definitely still an asshole.' Naruto groused to himself as he suffered yet another lecture by the shinobi who specialized in dealing with other shinobi of his own village as opposed to killing shinobi of other villages. 'Dude is a total wuss; I could totally clean this guy's clock!'

The Chuunin in question had rather meager stats in his combat skills, but his perception and various sub skills made him valuable to the village in ways besides combat. "And that is how you file taxes every year with the Fire Country National Tax agency."

'Like hell I'm going to remember that. Looks like Kage Bunshin is going to be more valuable than just growing produce.' Naruto thought to himself as he nodded along with the man as if he could comprehend even half of what he just said.

**[PING!]**

**You have gained control over [Konoha Central Apartment Buildings 1-4]**

**Current Revenue: 0.00 Ryo**

**Current Budget: 1450.00 Ryo**

**Current Upkeep: 17,000.00 Ryo**

**Current Occupants: 1/200**

**[WARNING]**

**You will go into heavy debt within three months if the renovations are not completed within said time frame. Renovations may be done by hand or by paying the [17,000.00] Ryo fee under the [General] Menu within the [Property] Sub-Category and having it instantly fixed.**

**[X]**

Naruto frowned at the hefty amount needed to repair the apartment building he had resided in before nodding his head in a determined fashion. 'I'll have it completed within a month's time, no doubt!' He pressed the [X] button and closed the screen, thus resuming the boring Shinobi Resource personnel's ceaseless droning over the proper procedure in running a business. 'Kill me now. Please.'

**[N:PK]**

It took another two hours of listening to the dull Chuunin's rambling before the blond Jinchuuriki was finally released back into the world with four buildings now under his care. His first plan of action was to send multiple shadow clones under various Henge techniques into the many libraries around the expansive settlement of Konoha to review proper construction procedure.

A few more clones were sent to scout out the different apartment buildings now in his care, each with their own copy of the key ring that held the keys to each of the two hundred apartments. His main goal was to utilize the furnishings left behind in the apartments to make up for his own lack of possessions, but after twenty minutes of pacing while waiting for a report, another devious thought occurred to him.

He poured a bit of Mokuton chakra into the earth while thinking of what he wanted, causing large planks of wood to start rising from the ground. With a wave of his hand, the planks split from the earth and fell to the ground, filling the clearing with large pieces of wood that were ready for construction.

**[PING!]**

**[Mokuton] leveled up by one.**

**Mokuton Skill – 2/1000**

**New Techniques Unlocked!**

**[Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu] 1/1000**

**[Mokuton: Yukata na seichixyou] {Wood Release: Bountiful Growth} 1/1000**

**[Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu] {Wood Release: Four Pillar House technique} 1/1000**

**[X]**

"Well that's handy. Could have used that earlier, but you know what… whatever." Naruto growled after slamming his pointer finger into the close button, shattering the screen into millions of pieces and resuming time once again.

A quick crossed hand seal later and fifty more clones filled the clearing, staring at their creator with blank looks on their faces. "You assholes already know what to do, don't look at me with that stupid expression!"

The clones burst into motion, each grabbing a plank before moving each of them to the four apartment buildings where they were stacked as neatly as such a chaotic being such as Naruto could stack them. After he was sure that the area was cleared of planks, he repeated the process, this time changing the shape to those he could use for building tables, benches and various other wooden constructs he could use to either furnish the apartments or sell to various traders or merchants.

Naruto glances down at his wrist before frowning, tapping his finger against the surface of the nin-boy 3000 as he scrolled through the various menus that existed within the contraptions memory banks. 'Inventory, huh?' He thought as he tapped on the backpack icon that accompanied the title of the menu.

An orange screen not unlike those that pop up for every other action in the game phased into existence, showing pages and pages of blank slots where Naruto assumed he could store items by the description of the menu. After tapping the store icon, he then tapped one of the wooden planks that had just sprung into existence from beneath his feet, causing the item to break into millions of pixels before disappearing. A corresponding icon similar to the image of the now disintegrated plank of wood popped into one of the empty slots, noting that only one wooden plank was stored in the slot.

The Uzumaki grinned before tapping the store icon once more, repeating the same process with a different plank of wood of the same shape. Instead of taking up another slot, it stacked with the other plank and noted two at the bottom of its icon instead of one. "Oh man, it's like a digital storage scroll! Awesome! And I've got… holy crap, ten blank pages worth of slots?!"

Naruto couldn't help but jump around like that one man he had seen twitching around naked in the streets one day, happy that he could continue to defy the very laws of nature. Another few taps at the screen caused millions of pixels to assemble in the blink of an eye before one of the wooden planks was removed from his inventory and placed back into the physical realm.

"That could be quicker, and it doesn't seem very combat effective in the least. Hmm, I'll have to work on that." Naruto drawled to himself as the clone troops designated to the various libraries began to dispel themselves in clusters, causing him to clutch his head in pain as he assimilated the knowledge obtained from the scions of his chakra.

Multiple game messages popped up, alerting Naruto to the fact that he discovered… "Over 200 new blueprints? What?"

Indeed the young blond was notified by the game system that had haphazardly stolen the reigns of his life that he had discovered how to create over two hundred different objects just by his clones scouring the library for less than three hours. The pain subsided after twenty minutes of clutching his head in agony, leaving him with enough energy to summon just one more clone to help him into one of the more furnished apartments to get some brief rest.

'Even with 'unlimited' chakra I get exhausted from using so much. I really need to up my training if I ever want to catch up to Jiji!' He thought to himself as one of his clones shoved him into one of the softest beds he had ever had the pleasure of sleeping on.

"Goodnight, Asshole-Sama!"

"Shut up and go kill yourself, minion."


	3. Chapter 3

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**Chapter 3, Praise the Mufuggin' SUN!**

**[AN-Disclaimer:/ I do not own anything related to either Naruto, Fall Out, or any other video game elements that might be complete and total rip offs.]**

**[AN2:/To those kind enough to review!]**

**[Temairine : Thank you for the awesome review! Skill wise, Naruto is only 2/1000 true, but it's going to level up at a quicker rate the more he uses it. The ?/1000 idea came from Sword Art Online, where after two years of being stuck in an online game they had mostly maxed out their 'stats' in a way. Subskills were gained through thorough use of main skills, and later combination skills were introduced. Learning new abilities, schematics and other various things will be along those lines in a way, some he will earn through 'boss' fights or 'hidden' enemies so to speak.]**

**[Alex0597: I have a hard time dumbing down my speech so to speak, so if I make him seem more intelligent than he is I'm sorry. I will work on that this chapter. :] Thank you for the review!]**

**[Nerfhearder69: He will start using his medical skill here soon; he just has no idea on how to mold medical chakra or any of the techniques available to him right now. Once he starts progressing through the 'game', he will learn more skills based around his medical and science stats.]**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**You have reached a Checkpoint. Gaining money should be one of the main priorities of any real gamer. Resources for many different blueprints cost various amounts of money.**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

**[N:PK]**

"The hell do you mean there were two dead bodies in my apartment?"

"Uzumaki-san, is it really that hard to comprehend basic words for you?" The ANBU shot back, a slight growl emanating from the rabid pig masked shinobi. With how heavy set the man was, as well as his rather unique ANBU mask, Naruto was more than willing to bet the man was an Akimichi clan member.

"Jeez, no need to be a total ass about it. It's just kinda freaking weird that I have TWO DEAD BODIES IN MY HOME." Naruto shouted while stomping his right foot on the ground. The potbellied ANBU sighed before nodding his head at some unspoken words.

"You aren't under suspicion due to your presence in both the hospital and later Headquarters. Be glad that I'm not dragging your scrawny ass to Ibiki for some fun time with the psycho guy."

"Oh man, I'm totally shaking in my sandals. Whatever, you're pretty cool for an ANBU, want something to eat? I've got a ton of fruit and vegetables and not much to do with either just yet." Naruto asked after staring at the shadowy agent for a few moments. His observe skill had leveled up quite a bit in the past few days, allowing him to see more and more information on people, such as personality traits and other useful little facts.

The Akimichi ANBU stared back at the boy before nodding his head once. "That would be awesome. I need something to settle my stomach anyways." The pig masked man laughed boisterously, holding his stomach as he did so. 'All he needs is a red hat and white beard.'

Naruto clapped his hands to a pair of his clones that were wandering around aimlessly, having obviously finished whatever menial task they were summoned for. The two clones snapped to attention once Naruto gave them a set of mental commands before they scurried off for a few moments only to return with a large crate with seal tags slapped all over them.

"Here ya go, chief. Give some samples out to your clan members if you want, tell them I sell fresh bulk produce no matter the growing season." Naruto stated while marking off the crate on one of his many clipboards. The ANBU didn't even see the boy draw the clip board from his inventory, thus questioning the skill level of the blond youth. "Are those Kage Bunshin?" The man questioned after a few moments, staring at the cacophony of madness around him.

Black clothed scions of chakra lumbered back and forth, some learning to mold Mokuton chakra more efficiently, some moving lumber into even stacks of ten close to the apartment buildings, some staring at the strange solar symbol on his palm while molding different types of chakra into their palms.

Four days had passed since the blond had escaped the clutches of Headquarters, long enough to recover from his coma and other strange occurrences that now had taken over his life. After waking up from his day long nap, he had sent more of the simple minded clones to the various libraries under different disguises to research different types of construction and building, botany and forestry and as many other subjects as he could.

This resulted in him stumbling across a floating scroll in one of the better looking libraries. Not just ANY floating scroll, though. No, this floating piece of rolled up parchment was GOLDEN. The mentally disassociated clone reached out and grasped the thing without taking the time to observe the strange parchment with his scan ability, this resulting in an unforeseen consequence.

Naruto had been minding his own business, setting about more clones to start establishing connections with the many merchant's guilds around Konoha when a golden tinted screen erupted from the fabrics of space and intruded into Naruto's world.

**[PRAISE THE SUN!]**

**[You have stumbled across one of the hidden treasures of Konoha, the {Scroll of Sunlight}!]**

**[The trait 'Praise the Sun' is automatically activated, thus interfering with the very balance of Nature within Samsara. Encounters throughout the game will now be less serious, and more often than not you will begin to question your sanity. Enjoy!]**

**[Bonus Stat: [Faith] Unlocked!]**

**[Class: Adherent of the Sun unlocked!]**

**[+25 faith bonus]**

**[Lightning Bonus +95]**

**[Skill: Lightning Spear unlocked!]**

**[Skill: Great Lightning Spear unlocked!]**

**[X]**

"Lightning Spear? Wha- OH SHIT! DODGE!"

The ANBU that had turned his apartment into an investigation scene were not amused in the least at having to dodge a bolt of lightning at the drop of a hat, many automatically going into combat mode while others began laughing at their comrades' expense.

Naruto finished reminiscing on one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and nodded to the pig masked ANBU. "They are indeed Kage Bunshin. Handy little things, aren't they?"

The porcine masked ninja nodded his head once after a brief pause before hefting the crate onto one of his massive shoulders. "Thanks for this, Uzumaki-san. I'll test these out tonight and discuss it with the clan if they are good enough. Have a good day now!"

And with that, the rotund man bounced from his standing position onto the rooftops about twenty feet from where he was standing. Naruto stared with wide eyes as the man casually leapt from rooftop to rooftop with his cargo perfectly balanced on his shoulder. 'How did he jump that far?! There is no friggin' way!'

The blond shrugged off the encounter with the aptly masked ANBU before returning to his micromanagement of the many Chakra constructs that waltzed around bearing his likeness. After reviewing the many different blueprints he had discovered through his clones, Naruto had begun to build the different types of items needed to completely revamp his apartment complex.

The process began with summoning massive trees that began to weave themselves together into a wall that completely surrounded his apartment buildings with four different entrances, much like the great walls that surrounded the village proper, allowing him the privacy needed to work in peace without the prying eyes of civilians and shinobi alike.

The Uzumaki crest wove itself into the living wall of trees through twisting multiple branches into a spiral, then producing enough anthocyanin to dye the once earthy brown branches into a brilliant crimson color that captivated the mind. Different types of masks grew from the wood though they remained connected through small tendrils of wood, each growing two to three feet from one another.

The masks played a large part in security, having been grown with small seals present in the growth pattern and later connected onto a sealing network that was controlled by Naruto himself. Any personnel to approach the wall would be halted by a clone, and if the person did not respect the wish of privacy, the masks would come to life and engage the person. Chakra absorbing seals would adorn the wooden tendrils that would act as the mask's tongues, designed to incapacitate and bind opponents for later questioning.

The Uzumaki couldn't stop the bellowing laugh that erupted from him as he began the long process of renovating his four buildings and the surrounding land he now owned.

**[N:PK]**

Creating a hidden village within a hidden village was never his intention, but what started out as just renovations soon become a dive into the mind of Uzumaki Naruto. Using the Four Pillar House technique, Naruto along with the help of his clones had erected an entire market place within the confines of the Uzumaki district as he had begun to call his little slice of heaven.

Open stalls for his clones to sell produce had been erected, as well as small buildings with window displays that could be later used by anyone willing to pay the occupation fee. A few empty restaurants filled the gaps in between empty weapon shops, clothing shops and other miscellaneous small buildings. The Uzumaki spiral adorned many of the buildings, carts and other wooden constructs that his clones were going to use, though he left enough blank so that the clans and shinobi who purchase rights in his large compound can personalize their own shops.

Paper lanterns with the Konoha leaf emblem were strung across the walkways in between the living buildings, interspersed with the clan emblems of each and every clan that had ever resided within the confines of the leaf village as a show of respect to the people that made sure the village stayed afloat even in the darkest of times.

Very few people besides Naruto and the ANBU were allowed to travel through this part of the village just yet; so far the list included members of the Akimichi, Yamanaka and Nara clans that had either purchased rights to use the restaurants or other buildings for business purposes. Naruto was surprised to learn that the Nara clan had two pharmacies available in the village proper, and had been looking to expand with very little results in finding open buildings to suit their purpose.

After another stupid attack on Naruto's part, he had ended up hunting down and killing a few of the Nara deer to test out a new ability called [Track]. The ability allowed him to see a 'trail' of sorts that would lead him directly to the marked target of the skill if they leave his field of view. He could either find the target on his mini-map, or trace the trail with his sight.

The Nara clan members were less than pleased with him until he offered an extreme discount on purchasing the rights to use his buildings for business within his compound. After a stern talking to and a lecture on how to identify tame deer from wild deer, Naruto was free to leave the Nara compound with a long term business contract drawn up and over one hundred pounds of deer meat. They had no use for the meat itself, just the horns they used to make assorted types of medicine and a few of their organs.

The Yamanaka clan being introduced to his new Mokuton skills was a complete accident after the clan heads daughter Ino stumbled across him training his [Bountiful Growth] technique on a few seed samples that were of the same type as his now deceased Ukki-kun.

With the help of a few shadow clones, Naruto had agreed to help furnish the Yamanaka clan with rare and valuable plants for a slightly discounted price on their usual worth and they would purchase rights to do business within the confines of his district. Ino had been a thorn in his side since she stumbled across him training, prompting him to seclude himself into his own personal training ground to further progress his skill with his Mokuton techniques.

The rotund Akimichi clan had fallen in love with his produce after the porcine ANBU delivered his crate of vegetables and had sent members of the clan over with missives asking for a meeting between the clan head Chouza and Naruto to discuss a fair trade agreement over dinner. Because what business meeting is complete without the world famous Akimichi barbeque? A bad business meeting, of course.

Two of the apartment buildings had finally completed their renovations and opened back onto the housing market, and after bugging the Sandaime a good bit, Naruto was able to advertise the apartments as Shinobi-Exclusive lodgings. The entirety of the apartment buildings were revamped with new furnishings and appliances, as well as having had durability seals woven into the very fabric of the structures to prevent any mishaps. Fire escapes were included into the design of the buildings after the young Jinchuuriki discovered that the buildings were never really completed after the Kyuubi attack, just repaired enough to seem like they were.

The Sandaime was furious when he learned of that little fact and removed the construction crew from the entire fire countries rosters. An amber screen warned him of the negative reputation he had gained with the crew, but he wasn't scared of the civilians by any means.

Naruto himself had taken to training his abilities as much as he could, trying to discover more skills, techniques and subskills to further improve both himself and his expansive lodgings. His [Construction] subskill was close to half way completed, giving him plenty of blueprints to use for his building designs later on in his life. After getting his [Construction] skill high enough, he was able to unlock the ability to create things like Weapon Forges, Tailor shops and many other specialized buildings.

His income had shot from 500.00 Ryo a month to upwards of 6000.00 a month with just the clans business, something that pleased the Uzumaki more than it should have. After the third building was rented from him, one of the familiar amber screens had popped into existence, letting him know of the newest perk he had earned.

**[PING!]**

**[You have unlocked the perk: Entrepreneur]**

**[+20 Barter]**

**[Tax/s on property and purchases are now 33.3% less than standard.]**

**[+10% chance to make a successful business deal.]**

**[X]**

He liked to attribute most of his business to good skill, but he knew that he was lucky that three of the big clans were so eager to go into a partnership with him on the various projects. His combat skills didn't grow much outside of now being able to hurl lightning spears from his right hand, but he did improve his close range combat abilities after creating his first weapon through Wood Manipulation.

"I've heard stories and even seen Shinobi using giant shuriken as weapons, but who the hell would expect a giant wooden kunai?" Naruto reasoned to himself as two of the gargantuan projectiles rose from the ground at the whim of his chakra. Tendrils wrapped themselves around the 'O' handle at the end of the kunai before flinging them about like rag dolls through the air. He tested the strength of the kunai against the multiple trees he had grown in his personal training ground and was astonished at what such a devastating attack could do.

The giant kunai wielding wooden tentacles were able to shred the trees with barely any effort on either using the tendrils or them tearing through various obstacles. Naruto made a vow on that day to never use that technique on a comrade and reserved it solely for those who would oppose him and his village.

He could only use up to six kunai tendrils at a time before they started getting tangled together, but any more than three was a bit overkill in his opinion.

**[PING!]**

**[New Skill Created!]**

**[Mokuton: Zetsubouno Ude {Wood Release: Arms of Despair} 5/1000]**

**[X]**

"If making techniques is this easy, I'm going to be Gennin in no time! Now, for some inspiration!" he giggled to himself while summoning a few clones to raid the local book stores and libraries, most looked specifically for a few of the comic books he had seen Shikamaru and Kiba reading at one point or another. The real Naruto decided to continue working on constructing wooden weapons such as giant shuriken and other weapons that would have been unwieldy had he not discovered his tentacle trick.

A maniacal grin spread over the boy's face as the wooden tendrils began to launch the large shuriken towards the tree line, easily mowing down the first two solid lines of trees that he had his clones grow to give him a bit of privacy.

**[N:PK]**

Wandering into the Forest of Death was a terrible mistake. A very, very terrible mistake. What started out as another bored outing of Uzumaki Naruto ended with the slaughter of over a quarter of the indigenous population of overgrown snakes, tigers and random species of insects. "GOD DAMN IT, I SAID I NEED BACKUP YOU STUPID CLONES!"

Naruto dashed through the mess of upheaved tree's in an effort to dodge the enraged giant garden lizard who continued to flick its tongue at him in an attempt to knock him off of his feet. The Mokuton enriched trees collapsed on their own weight as they were casually brushed aside by the titanic reptile.

His heavy artillery technique requires a clear shot at the beast, but with how quick he was leaping away from the monstrosity and his lack of concentration, he was not able to use his newest devastating attack to defeat his foe.

The brain dead clones only served as a minor distraction to the lizard, neither being fast enough nor sturdy enough to survive being lashed by both tongue and tail of the monster. Naruto finally put enough distance in between him and the steroid induced pest for him to get a good glance at it with his scan ability.

**[Calotes Versicolor]**

**[Level 32]**

**[HP: 6660/10000]**

**[MP: 200/200]**

**[Strength: Immune to fire damage, thick hide to protect against [Impact] and [Slash] damage]**

**[Weakness: Lightning damage, [Pierce] damage]**

**[Hint: Aim for its bits]**

"What the hell do you mean aim for its bits?!" Naruto shouted as he looked down at the symbol on his right hand. "Lightning damage, huh? Great Lightning Spear!"

A blinding bolt of light erupted from the palm of his right hand before he clenched his fingers roughly around the sphere, thus condensing it down into its most damaging form. He took aim as best he could before letting loose the devastating pierce attack in the general direction of the quickly gaining lizard.

His aim true, the spear grazed from the lizards jaw to his ass, leaving a massive scorch mark that stretched from tip to tip of the beast. Blood dripped in rivulets off of the mighty beast from its rendered and charred flesh as the smell of cooked meat filled the clearing.

Wooden tendrils sprouted from the ground and ensnared the massive Calotes, smaller tentacles and spikes grew quickly and dug into the flesh of the lizard, thus binding it in place. Five massive tendrils grew around the creature after the smaller ones locked into place and wrenched the foul monster into a spread eagle position, thus revealing all of the vital points and lowering its natural defenses. Its health points dropped down to less than four thousand after the spikes grew in when Naruto had the bright idea to have his clones also start hurling lightning spears at the downed creature.

Multiple spheres of lightning erupted from the shrouded forest before being condensed down into the rough shape of a throwing spear, lighting up its unusually dark atmosphere enough to almost blind Naruto.

"FIRE!" The real Naruto shouted from his new position near the tree tops after charging his own Great Lightning Spear. The volley of deadly energy was loosed and soon the shrill chirping that had erupted from the forest floor grew silent, as did the decimated body of the overgrown Garden Lizard.

"PRAISE THE MUHFUGGIN' SUN!" Naruto shouted at the down lizard before jumping atop of its bound and cooling carcass and stretching his arms heavenwards while standing on his tip-toes. As he was acting a spastic, he almost didn't notice the small icon now hanging in his peripheral vision. "Loot? Loot what, its organs? The fu-"

He stopped mid-sentence after bringing up the loot menu to blankly stare at the different items that were somehow carried by the beast. "This thing has dragon bones? What? It's a freaking lizard for crying out loud! What does it need Dragon Bones for?!"

Besides Dragon Bones, the creature was carrying a strangely designed long sword within the confines of its body somehow, as well as over two thousand ryo. Naruto grabbed all of the loot and stored it within his own inventory to check over later before bouncing off to loot the bodies of every other gargantuan beast he had slain that day. All he had to do was follow the trail of destruction and dead bodies that he left lying in his wake.

After thinking on it a bit, Naruto left clones in the forest to both look for any discarded items like he had started finding an hour into his foray in the forest as well as regrowing any of the trees that he had inadvertently destroyed.

**[PING!]**

**[You have leveled up to level 5!]**

**Please distribute your [48] points accordingly:**

**[Barter]: 33**

**[Fuuinjutsu]: ?**

**[Bakujutsu]: 17**

**[Ranged Weapons]: 15**

**[Lockpicking]: 17**

**[Medicine]: 50**

**[Melee Weapons]: 45**

**[Repair]: 50**

**[Science]: 14**

**[Stealth]: 45**

**[Speech]: 20**

**[Survival]: 45**

**[Taijutsu]: 27**

**{Faith}: 50**

**[Next]**

Naruto grinned when he saw how many points he could distribute after jumping three levels ahead of what he was after a day of non-stop strenuous combat. He dumped twenty seven points into Barter, bringing it to sixty and twenty one points into Ranged Weapons, bringing that stat up to thirty six. The Uzumaki sighed before pressing the next button, ready to get the amber screen out of his face so he could go rest in his new suite.

**[Please select [2] perk/s from the following:]**

**[Intense Training] – place a single point in your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats. [1/10]**

**[Scholar] – Allows the User to learn subskills through various books hidden throughout the world. [0/1]**

**[Deadly Aim] – Increases critical hit chance by 2.5% [0/2]**

**[Control Freak] – increases Chakra Control by 2.5% [0/10]**

**[I just wanna' set the world on fire] – Unlocks [Katon] chakra type and increases [Katon] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned.**

**[Freak of Nature] – Increases the rate at which the User gains skill points towards any plant or wood based skill by 5% wherever skill points are earned.**

**[Will of Fire] – Increases Reputation points earned towards any group/s affiliated with the Land of Fire by 25% wherever Reputation points are earned.**

**[Body of Steel] – User gains a skeleton reinforced with Chakra Metal, increasing Chakra Potency by 10% and decreasing damage to bones by 20%.**

**[Sharp Mind, Slick Tongue] – User gains a +1 bonus to Intelligence as well as a +5 bonus to Speech and Barter.**

**Perk/s Selected: 0/2**

**[Finish]**

It was a difficult decision in the end, but Naruto selected the [Freak of Nature] perk because of the ever handy Mokuton techniques he gained by chance and [Sharp Mind, Slick Tongue] for the [Intelligence] boost and the meager gain to speech and barter. Boasting sixty five points in barter and twenty four in speech, Naruto was confident he could further increase his business ventures and reach out to the other clans within the two months he had left before the Academy started once more.

The finish button was pressed and the screen shattered, leaving the boy to his own devices as the world shifted back into semi-motion around him. The distant sound of the war-cries of multiple species of overgrown animals led him to bound off towards the nearest exit of the damned grounds, using his Mini-map to find his way home. He didn't want to be around when the mental command he had just left his clones kicks in, not in the least.

**[N:PK]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**Chapter 4, GLITCH MOBB [Close encounters of a stupid kind]**

**[I do not own anything related to either Naruto, or any other video game/anime/whathaveyou that may be introduced within this piece of fiction. Now you can't sue me.]**

**[AN: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! The more I hear from those who read this story of mine, the more eager I am to put the chapters out. To answer and respond:**

**[Yinko] : I thought about what you said and your right, so I am going to introduce a new concept to the game once I can figure out just how it's going to work. Something along the lines of 'ranking up' his abilities and unlocking a new perk specifically for maxing out the stat. Maybe have three ranks to any and every stat or something along those lines. I still have a ton of bonus stats to introduce, some more for comedic purposes, others for combat purposes.**

**[Alex0597] : The Sun Shadow would be a badass title for him to have, but I think I'm going to reserve that for Solaire if I ever decide to add him along for humors sake. Maybe. Scholar will most definitely be the next perk he acquires, though I don't know if I am going to give him the body of steel perk just yet. I have a crazy idea rolling around in my head and it might require that perk to work later on, closer towards the Chuunin exams and invasion arcs.**

**[Breakthrough] : I am not sure what you mean by poly-amorous, because there are a few different deffinitions of the word. Are you talking about Bi-sexual, or multiple relationships going on at once? At this point, I'm not too sure I am going to even introduce romance into the story, simply because I am pants at writing it. I will see what I can cook up. :]**

**[FinalKingdomHearts] : Rose whip WOULD be a cool weapon, but seeing as he could do the rose whip thing without having to wield it with his hands thanks to Mokuton techniques, I doubt I will give it to him. Maybe he can craft them and sell them in his weapon shop? I might just steal this idea and run with it!**

**[AN2] : I just read the newest chapter of Naruto. And all I have to say is 'what the hell'.**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**You have reached a Checkpoint. Gaining money should be one of the main priorities of any real gamer. Resources for many different blueprints cost various amounts of money.**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

**[N:PK]**

**[**"Hey Jiji, guess what I can do?**]**

**[**"Naruto? What the hell is this?**]**

**[**"A convenient way for me to talk to my party members no matter how far away from me they are. It's called 'Private Messaging' or something. Nifty, huh?**]**

**[**"Yes, yes, it is nifty. Now leave me the hell alone, you cause more paperwork than you are worth!"**]**

**[**"Yep, still an asshole. See ya Jiji!"**]**

**[This conversation has been ended by the User. Please close window.]**

**[X]**

"Well at least I can pester Jiji without having to show up in that stuffy old office. When I take that hat, the first thing I'm doing is opening a damn window!" Naruto mumbled to himself as he looked up from the amber screens that floated in front of him. One of the screens was a keyboard, so he could either issue game commands or send messages to fellow party members, the other was a monitor that displayed any data currently downloaded onto the Nin-boy 3000.

Blue eyes peered over amber to watch an almost obscene amount of shadow clones still working to finish the Uzumaki district before the beginning of his final month on break. Many more minor details had been added onto the market place and lodgings, giving some life and a bit of 'oomph' to the area.

Thanks to his high construction skill as well as his social skills, Naruto had become head of a 'Guild' within the village, gaining income from the market place located on his land as well as small amounts of extra medical items from the Nara clan. Food wasn't an issue for Naruto considering only he required sustenance as the clones could absorb ambient chakra and natural chakra thanks to his 'Inheritor of the sage's chakra' perk.

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had begun training with the blond on a weekly basis, mostly consisting of chakra control exercises that he had picked up from a few scrolls in the library and sparring. Naruto was able to beat them all into the dirt one on one, but when the three would team up on him he lost within five minutes of the matches beginning due to him not being able to use his more destructive techniques.

With the help of Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto was able to expand the amount of plants used for medicine he could grow with his [Bringer of Life] technique to upwards of fifty different species of plants. The Nara clan would buy a set bulk amount weekly from the boy for a slightly discounted price due to how close Naruto and the clan heads family had grown.

Chouza himself made sure that Naruto ate three meals a day for no charge as long as he continued to grow the produce needed to keep the Akimichi clan afloat now that they came to him exclusively. Under Chouji's tutelage, the blond Jinchuuriki diversified his plant growth pattern to now grow the rarest and most exotic produce from three of the five great elemental countries and all of the fruits and vegetables from Fire Country, depending on what he required at the time.

Thanks to the three clans efforts, not that they knew of course, Naruto's skill with his [Mokuton] and [Botany] stats had grown to 155/1000, unlocking different skill trees and subskills for the boy to use along with giving him a few extra passive skills that boosted not only his natural chakra absorbsion rate, but increased his alignment towards the wood natured chakra slightly and increased the overall potency of his chakra by 5%. The [Konoha Burning Sapling] technique had become one of Naruto's favorite techniques after discovering that the sap the tree excreted was highly volatile and toxic to the touch.

Combining the [Zetsubouno Ude] technique with the [Konoha Burning Sapling] skill allowed him to not only poison his foes through the rapid and heavy attacks, but also hurl massive explosive wooden kunai and shuriken into a targeted area before Naruto would trigger the explosive seal grown into the center of each of the ranged weapons. The resulting attack would be later classified as an S-rank Kinjutsu by Sarutobi Hiruzen himself after spying on the boy with his peeping crystal ball.

Naruto had discovered an oddity within his techniques after extensive testing with shadow clones. He was not harmed by any of his own techniques, meaning he could literally stand within the firestorm that resulted from his newfound technique and not take a lick of damage. That little perk didn't carry over to his comrades, however, so he could only use the technique as an even more last resort than the [Zetsubouno Ude].

[Kage Bunshin] had finally reached 150/1000, allowing the clones to now carry over the intelligence of the user and respond to mental commands at three times the speed they used to receive them. This also had a strange drawback, however.

Any of the clones that manned the forges or any of his main shops would not dispel with the rest of his clones and instead go into a meditative state after the shops they ran would close and gather the chakra necessary to work the next day. The Semi-permanent clones would transfer their memories to Naruto as they 'rested' instead of when they dispelled, preventing Naruto from overloading his brain with needless memories in the middle of battle, as long as he stayed within the same time zone of course.

After speaking with one of the Kunoichi from the previous year's graduating class, Tenten, Naruto was able to gain the blueprints needed for him to forge metal giant kunai and shuriken as well as their smaller counterparts, thus giving him metal weapons he himself could use at the small price of forging her a ton of weapons.

Sadly, his strength was too low to wield two of the giant kunai at once. In fact, to even use the oversized weapon he would have to wield it with two hands, severely limiting his combat efficiency and thus forcing him to instead use the bad ass sword he pulled from the carcass of [Calotes Versicolor].

The weapon was named [Drake Sword] and had the craziest design for a sword he had ever seen, but he wasn't going to complain seeing as it was light weight and required next to no real strength to wield. When two handing the weapon, he had to overcome the urge to push chakra into the weapon and slam it into the ground repeatedly, something that he had been hesitant to attempt after realizing the desire wasn't his own, but the weapons.

After walking around the village proper with it strapped to his side, he had learned to hide it in his inventory after being called a 'casul try-hard', whatever the hell that was, by some of the Chuunin and Jounin that had probably had one too many to drink.

Five forges had been completed within the month since the forest of death fiasco, each specializing in a certain type of gear and elemental imbuement. Thanks to the fine tooth combing of the forest and surrounding training grounds, Naruto now possessed one of the largest amounts of raw metal available in the hidden village after the clones started melting down thousands of different kunai and shuriken found within the confines of the deadly garden and surrounding training grounds.

That wasn't even counting his stock pile of assorted weapons left behind or the hitai-ate and armor left behind from all of the different villages to ever participate in a Konoha hosted Chuunin or Jounin exams. Old flak jackets that stopped being circulated after the Third Great War were left behind, some partially grown into the fauna and flora located within the demented forest, skeletons grew from large trees in some cases.

Naruto still had nightmares about looking up at one of the larger trees to see fifteen different corpses, some still slightly fresh, that had been absorbed into the tree that grew around them, leaving the upper half of the skeletons exposed as if some sort of trophy the trees had acquired. Naruto barely had time to dodge the attack the newly identified monster unleashed, barbed roots shooting from the ground and crushing the spot that he once occupied. Needless to say, he lost a good number of clones to the foul monstrosity and still mourned their sacrifice to this very day.

His forging skill had shot up from one out of a thousand to 300/1000 after just a week of intense smelting on his clones part, earning them each a bowl of Ichiraku ramen even if it served no purpose for them. This of course unlocked many different skills for him to use in the forging process to imbue the weapons he was creating with either elements or effects, as long as he had the chakra type or special item needed to make them.

After reading the item descriptions, Naruto decided on saving the 'dragon bones' for a later date, seeing as they were some sort of super rare forging item if what Tenten and the 'game' said. "Dragons don't exist; therefor these are not dragon bones." Naruto tried explaining to Tenten as she gasped in awe at the mere sight of the pieces of skeletal remains.

After consulting her father, Tenten had offered to buy them from him but after some consideration Naruto decided against parting with the bones. "Can't do it, I might need them later. If I find anymore, somehow, I'll make you a weapon out of them. Deal?"

Naruto instantly regretted his words after Tenten attempted to drag him back into the Forest of Death in an attempt to force him to hunt down more lizards. His only reply was that after the last reprimand from Jiji about endangering the Ecosystem and natural habitat of the village, he had no intentions of hunting down any of the native animals in the forest. That didn't mean he wouldn't try to destroy any giant creatures he might happen to stumble upon later on in his career.

So far he had made 'wood' aligned set of gauntlets that would sprout a wooden shield on the left gauntlet and a large wooden 'Wrist blade' from the underside of the right gauntlet. The shield would absorb most types of ranged weapons and even taijutsu attacks, though it was garbage as far as blocking Ninjutsu attacks was concerned.

The blade had the special ability of secreting dangerous plant based venom after a pulse of chakra that would automatically start shutting down the parts of the brain dedicated to depth perception and minor motor skills. While it wouldn't stop the heart within two shakes of a tail feather, it was quick enough to make an enemy panic and lose control, promoting them to act irrationally and give the wielder time to finish the fight quickly.

After sleeping on it, Naruto gave the gauntlets to Tenten in an attempt to stave off any more attempts on her part to drag him back into the hellish nightmare known as Training Ground 44. He still couldn't stop thinking about the skeleton-tree.

**[N:PK]**

**["Hey, Jiji? I need back-up to training ground 37 ASAP."]**

**["What? What have you gotten yourself into? ANBU enroute."]**

**["Some sick fuck made an underground lab and did a bunch of inhumane shit. That sums it up. Brb, there's a zombie knocking on my door."]**

**["Naruto, wait a seco-"]**

**[User has ended conversation]**

"I'm so boned." Naruto whimpered to himself as he continued to dash haphazardly through a partially collapsed hallway located deep within the bellies of the earth. He had been minding his own business, just trying to make a close range variant of his lightning spears when the giant stone slap he was about to pulverize decided to absorb the lightning from his grasp and use it to open up some hidden underground entrance. Not wanting to go waltzing into oblivion head first, he decided to send in a few clones before joining them at the back of the group.

That had been his first mistake. Shuffling corpses with overly elongated arms and bone spikes growing from their back began to crawl out of the darkness, taking out the first line of clones before they could snap out of their shock. The second line of clones fell to bone projectiles that shot from the darkness, possibly from more unseen foes.

Naruto barely dodged a bullet by summoning a Moku Bunshin to tank the damage and pull their attention while he fell back to a more strategic location. He totally wasn't running like a coward, and how dare you for thinking otherwise. He had locked himself in one of the nearest rooms and braced the doors with two feet thick roots that sprouted from the ground at his command before kneeling down and typing the hasty messages to the Hokage. That had been his second mistake.

After what seemed like hours of holding his breath, a much larger humanoid figure tore through the walls like wet rice paper before setting its sights onto the blond Uzumaki. Six crimson orbs that glowed with malicious intent peered into a pair of cerulean orbs filled with dread before an earth shattering roar tore through the decrepit laboratory.

Naruto burst into action by summoning two shadow clones to his side before each held their right hands out. Spheres of light erupted from each of their hands before they condensed them down into the spears he had grown to love.

All three spears were loosed towards the behemoth, to which it responded by bitch slapping two of them out of the air and taking the other to its face. Lightning traveled down the creatures' body before it came to a shuddering halt, giving Naruto the brief window of opportunity to use one of his more devastating attacks.

"Sunlight spear!" The fearful shinobi-in-training bellowed as a grossly incandescent orb burst forth from the solar symbol on his palm before his roughly grasped it with his hand and shaped it to his will. The creature had begun to lurch forward once again when the boy unleashed the most devastating Miracle attack he knew.

The spear drove through the creature's chest and continued out of its back, leaving a gaping hole through its torso that was cauterized closed by the intense lightning and 'sunlight'. Naruto wasn't sure how sunlight did damage, but he was damn glad it did. The creature glanced down at its wounded body before looking up at the boy and shrugging it shoulders. It spread its arms wide apart and took two steps forward, as if asking him to keep hitting it. As if challenging him to beat it.

The taunt awoke something within the Uzumaki that he had long since thought he had squashed, his anger. With a clench of his fist and a snarl, Naruto summoned five wooden clones to his side after stomping his foot on the ground. Four of the clones rushed forward to engage the beast while the other started lobbing [Wooden barbed Kunai] that specialized in shredding flesh and dealing [Bleed] damage at the enlarged foe as a distraction.

The real Naruto summoned the [Drake Sword] from his inventory and gave into the urge to slam in into the ground repeatedly after pumping chakra into it. He was left gaping at the results. Every smash into the ground resulted in a large shockwave to erupt from the blade and go hurling through the ground towards the massive beast. After six of the energy attacks dug into the flesh and bone of the creature, it finally gave a shuddering last breath before collapsing on itself.

**[Drake Sword has broken]**

"I don't even care right now. It served its purpose." Naruto sighed before storing the broken weapon back into his inventory and pulling out one of the large kunai. "This ought to be enough to finish off a few measly zombies. It's big enough to block the bullets, anyway." Naruto mumbled to himself as he sent the remaining three clones the mental command to lead the way and start decimating the strange foes he seemed to be surrounded by.

It was a blood bath by the time the ANBU had arrived on the scene to extract him from the gruesome mess he had found his way into. It had taken a much more liberal application of the Kage Bunshin technique before he was able to reenter the antechamber that he had been ambushed in, after he had looted the six eyed behemoth for any goodies and money of course. From there, droves and droves of different long armed zombies filled the room, attempting to rip him limb from limb like he was doing to so many of their comrades.

Two of the damned monsters Naruto had found himself swamped in got lucky shots in under his guard, dealing critical amounts of damage before he was able to heft the giant kunai onto his shoulder before spinning in place and becoming a buzz saw of death. More and more of the creatures paid the ultimate price before Naruto had the bright idea to channel the miracle brand of 'lightning' through his right hand before the entire kunai began to glow brilliantly.

**[Hidden Skill: Sunlight Blade unlocked! 1/1000]**

Naruto paid no mind to the tiny screen that popped into his field of view, instead making enough room to summon two of his [Zetsubouno Ude] to his sides to help prevent getting nailed from behind. The kunai now cleaved cleanly through the beasts with little effort involved on his part, leaving cauterized wounds and burnt meat in its wake. The Chameleon masked ANBU that was the first to arrive on the scene had to consult with his ANBU training heavily before he lost his lunch at the sight and smell.

His fellow ANBU had trouble not upchucking at the scene as well but they never once let that show. Deftly dealing with the remainder of the creatures was a simple task for the masked warriors, allowing the boy to partially relax and allow the Zetsubouno collapse back into the earth, leaving the oversized kunai in their wake.

"If any of you guys want a giant wooden kunai, feel free to take them and hang them on your wall or something, yeah?" Naruto slurred as he began to wobble on his feet as he finally noticed his health bar. '26/4500? Holy shit, how am I still standing?' He thought before he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, just below the right side of his ribcage.

"That was for killing my daughter, you fucking fox." The Chameleon masked ANBU hissed into his ear as he altered the wound in Naruto's kidney to make it seem as if one of the beasts got a lucky shot.

"Holy shit, Uzumaki! Are you alright?" The chameleon masked man yelled before acting as if he was attempting to heal the boy so his comrades didn't grow suspicious of his treason. "F-f- ugh… G-o to h-h-ell, bastar-" Naruto attempted to gasp out as the life finally drained from his eyes.

**[GAME OVER!]**

**[YOU DIED LIKE A BITCH]**

**[Would you like to Respawn at your last checkpoint?]**

**[Yes] / [No]**

"I died like a bitch? REALLY?! YOU DON'T SAY!?" Naruto bellowed at the floating amber screen once he came too. There was a deep darkness all around him, obscuring his view of anything besides his body and the amber screen. He stared at the screen and then down at his blood stained body. "What kind of question is that? Yes!"

**[N:PK]**

**["Hey, Jiji, I just died and respawned. Your Chameleon masked ANBU is a back stabbing sonuvabitch. Also, I need back up to Training Ground 37 to clean up all of these dead bodies."]**

**["Died and Respawned? I will deal with him personally, although I can't arrest him for him committing a crime that he technically hasn't committed yet. ANBU enroute."]**

**["Just keep that asshole away from me. Thanks. Tell them to bring a barf bag, they're gonna need it. Some underground lab filled with inhumane experiments."]**

**["Yeah, that sounds familiar alright. I'll be there soon."]**

**[Hiruzen has left the conversation.]**

After Sarutobi arrived on the scene, Naruto finally relaxed as he had kept his back to a wall the entire time around the ANBU squad. The extremely small Zetsubouno grew still and became rooted into the ground as a non-sentient plant before Naruto finally paid his village leader some mind.

"Yeah, there was a really big ass hole down there that almost killed me. There was also a bunch of long armed bastards that almost killed me. Do you need me for anything, or can I give you my report tomorrow?" Naruto was barely able to speak at this point, having been drained of an almost impossible amount of chakra and energy thanks to having to clear the same hellish lab out twice in a row.

"No, Naruto, you go rest. Be in my office at nine in the morning, if you so please." Sarutobi waved his hand to dismiss the boy who saluted lazily in response before trudging away from the carnal remains of the lab. 'He shouldn't have to clean up my messes like this. For him to handle something like this… I shudder to think of what he will be able to do once he graduates.'

Sarutobi summoned a shadow clone to escort the boy home, seeing as he was too weak to summon his own shadow clone to do the same. His clone's mission was twofold, though. One was to get a good grasp at the inner confines of the Uzumaki district and map the place out, the other was to make sure Naruto made it to his apartment and get some sleep.

The trip to the district was shorter than he had estimated and within twenty minutes of walking next to the delirious boy, Sarutobi was able to escort the boy to the overly luxurious suite the boy had built for himself. After laying the boy down so he could finally rest, The not-Sarutobi paid little mind to the furnishings of the room before leaving through the large double doors that had granted him entrance. As soon as he stepped from the threshold of the room, the doors slammed shut and at least thirty different seals sprung into place over the wooden frame, thus shutting the chakra scion from re-entering the room.

"How peculiar." The clone mumbled to itself as it quickly exited the converted apartment building, watching in fascination as the wooden stronghold went through a lock down process more complex and powerful than those covering the Hokage Vault.  
>"How peculiar indeed. It makes no difference in the end, I suppose."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**Chapter five, Secrets of the Forest [Pull Back!]**

**[I do not own anything pertaining to either the Naruto franchise or anything related to anything within this story, period. Now you can't sue me.]**

**[AN-reviews]**

**[Amidamaru88]: You, Sir, ask a ton of questions! I like that; it gives me a chance to explain the story more in depth without trying to explain it 'within' the story.**

**That section of the village had been already deserted due to Naruto's presence in the area, thus giving him the privacy to do as he pleased without too many questions being raised. Yamato is going to be a little better known in this story than in cannon, as in every shinobi and some civilians within Konoha will know that there is already a Mokuton wielding shinobi within said village, thus giving Naruto a bit more leeway in using his Mokuton techniques.**

**Ino stumbled upon one of his previous training spots as at the time he had his clones renovating the areas he trained in at the Uzumaki district. All of the clan heads have been notified of another Mokuton user within the village, and everyone knows the Uzumaki are a distant cousin of the Senju, so it's not entirely impossible for him to awaken the 'bloodline', just extremely unlikely. **

**I really should start pointing these things out in the story. The clan heads all know that he is the son of Uzumaki Kushina, therefore know he is a real Uzumaki, but his father's identity is classified information so they don't have a clue it was Minato. Shikaku knows who he was, no doubt about it, and maybe Hiashi, but those would be the only two who know at this point besides the Hokage.**

**I don't know the Ryo conversion rate, but I estimate it as 1 Ryo=5 USD/7.5Euro**

**The clan heads had no idea that they were helping him grind skill in Mokuton is what I meant, you completely misunderstood that part. :] the rest of your questions shoullllld be answered within this chapter, I hope. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

**[Ash0601]: The leveling system in Fallout is a bit odd, as was its perk system. You only get a perk every TWO levels. I screwed that up somehow and gave him two when I should have given him one -.- I will fix it this chapter.**

**[NorthSouthGolem]: He can't grind his S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats or his 'main' stats such as the ranged weapons, etc., instead he can grind his 'sub' stats, like Mokuton, Forging, different skills and so on. I hope that answers a few questions :]**

**[To everyone else]: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope to answer any other questions within the confines of this chapter.**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**You have reached a Checkpoint. There are some parts of this world that have yet to be discovered. There are some parts of the world better left undiscovered.**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

**[N:PK]**

**[New skill created: [Spin to Win] 1/1000 {Only acceptable in PvE}]**

**[You have discovered a secret location! Hidden Snake Lab 1/82]**

**[You have completed the Hidden Quest 'Cleaning out the Snakes Den'. +5 science gained. [Juuinjutsu] subskill unlocked!]**

**[You have leveled up to level 8!]**

**Please distribute your [48] points accordingly:**

**[Barter]: 65**

**[Fuuinjutsu]: ? [Rank up!]**

**[Bakujutsu]: 17**

**[Ranged Weapons]: 36**

**[Lockpicking]: 17**

**[Medicine]: 50**

**[Melee Weapons]: 45**

**[Repair]: 50**

**[Science]: 19**

**[Stealth]: 45**

**[Speech]: 25**

**[Survival]: 45**

**[Taijutsu]: 27**

**{Faith}: 50**

**[Next]**

Dealing with the time distorting amber screens was not the first thing Naruto wanted to deal with upon waking up from his rest, but alas it was obviously meant to be. He could still feel the sting below his ribs, a phantom memory from the first time he died, at least what he hoped was his first time dying. Coming to terms with the betrayal had taken a few minutes for the boy as this wasn't his first time dealing with deceit and general trickery. No, this was his first time in dealing with a backstabber.

"He's a craven and a coward. He wouldn't fight me 1v1 like a man, no. He just took the easy way out." Naruto grumbled as he looked down at his stats, finally putting the incident out of his mind if only for a moment. He felt a bit unsure of what to put his stats in and decided to consult the village leader for advice. After an hour of explaining his stats and what they did through the 'Chat' command that Naruto stumbled upon, he finally decided on rounding off his skill and putting focus on one combat stat at a time.

Ten points went into barter, bringing it up to 75/100. He had profited well from his business ventures so far, and this would be the final time of him working on it until further on down the road when he might need to max it out. Four points went into ranged weapons, rounding the stat off at 40/100. He felt he was proficient enough with the ranged weapons for the time being, far better than any of his class mates for certain.

Fifteen points were pumped into his Melee Weapons, pushing his stats in that particular skill to 60/100, easily putting him above most weapon-specialists High-Chuunin skill wise. After the beautiful success of his [Titan Kunai], Naruto decided to focus on weapons for his close quarter combat with a few extra tricks to fall back on before having to resort to Taijutsu. Six points were allocated within the Science skill to round him off at 25/100, which would hopefully unlock a few more blueprints for the more complicated items to build for his apartment buildings and his own converted building.

Naruto stared at the rest of his stats long and hard before placing his final thirteen points into his Taijutsu stat, thus bringing it to 40/100. While it wasn't anything worth bragging about after seeing the Hokage's stats, Naruto was sure that he was leagues above his fellow class mates in terms of both raw power and skill. Sasuke could be a runner up, but even his combat talents were only budding compared to Naruto's who seemed to have fully bloomed into a beautiful flower of chaos and destruction.

**Please distribute your [0] points accordingly:**

**[Barter]: 75**

**[Fuuinjutsu]: ? [Rank up!]**

**[Bakujutsu]: 17**

**[Ranged Weapons]: 40**

**[Lockpicking]: 17**

**[Medicine]: 50**

**[Melee Weapons]: 60**

**[Repair]: 50**

**[Science]: 25**

**[Stealth]: 45**

**[Speech]: 25**

**[Survival]: 45**

**[Taijutsu]: 40**

**{Faith}: 50**

**[Next]**

**[Please select [3] perk/s from the following:]**

**[Intense Training] – place a single point in your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats. [1/10]**

**[Scholar] – Allows the User to learn subskills through various books hidden throughout the world. [0/1]**

**[Deadly Aim] – Increases critical hit chance by 2.5% [0/2]**

**[Control Freak] – increases Chakra Control by 2.5% [0/10]**

**[I just wanna' set the world on fire] – Unlocks [Katon] chakra type and increases [Katon] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Freak of Nature] – Increases the rate at which the User gains skill points towards any plant or wood based skill by 5% wherever skill points are earned. [1/2]**

**[Will of Fire] – Increases Reputation points earned towards any group/s affiliated with the Land of Fire by 25% wherever Reputation points are earned. [0/2]**

**[Body of Steel] – User gains a skeleton reinforced with Chakra Metal, increasing Chakra Potency by 10% and decreasing damage to bones by 20%. [0/3]**

**[Sharp Mind, Slick Tongue] – User gains a +1 bonus to Intelligence as well as a +5 bonus to Speech and Barter. [1/1]**

**[Cold Day in Hell] – User unlocks [Hyoton] chakra type and increases damage to Fire-aligned enemies by 10%. [0/2]**

**[Fuujin] – Unlocks [Fuuton] chakra type and increases [Fuuton] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Suiten] – Unlocks [Suiton] chakra type and increases [Suiton] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Ryujin] – Unlocks [Raiton] chakra type and increases [Raiton] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Titanic Might] – Increases Strength by 1 and allows the User to Dual Wield any 'Great' class weapons so long as they meet the stat requirements.**

**[Can you hear the cries of the Planet?] – Heavily increases chakra alignment towards Users Primary Alignment and allows the User to communicate directly with the Planet.**

**Perk/s Selected: 0/3**

After double checking and triple checking his stats, Naruto deftly tapped the [Next] Icon only to stop to consult the Hokage once again on the three perks he should choose out of the list. The first perk he knew he wanted was [Scholar] without a doubt. He could already imagine how many subskills he could gain from the tomes of knowledge he has already combed over. It was a toss-up on the last two perks but he finally decided on [Titanic Might] for the strength boost and dual wield ability for his Kunai and after much more debate with Hiruzen, Naruto settled on the [Intense Training], putting his intelligence at 8/10.

**[Fuuinjutsu has ranked up to Rank 1 Seal Master!]**

**[Subskill [Seal print] has been unlocked!]**

**[Seal Print – allows the User to place seals using Chakra as a medium on any surface. 1/1000]**

**[X]**

With a grin, Naruto stretched his aching body out before hopping out of the luxurious bed he had crafted for himself. The handy thing about hand crafted items is that they usually gave some sort of stat boost for Naruto to use or exploit, thus the reason he tried to grind his [Construction] and [Crafting] skills as much as he could.

After slipping on a copy of the outfit Katsumi had provided for him before his untimely demise, Naruto summoned his usual amount of clones before setting them out on their daily tasks. Produce needed to be replenished so the Akimichi clan could eat, Medicine needed to be grown for the Nara and the Yamanaka were getting antsy about not having enough flowers for the wedding of the Fire Daimyo's daughter coming up in less than a week.

Naruto was glad that his clones had gained some sort of sentience to them; it freed him up from having to do the extreme amounts of paperwork that came with owning a business and having multiple trade partners. After glancing down at his Nin-boy 3000 for the time, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at seeing that he was late for his meeting with the Hokage. 'Jiji is going to skin me alive!'

**[N:PK]**

"So it was all just pure chance that you found one of my wayward students hidden laboratories, hmm?" Sarutobi questioned as he laced his fingers together whilst simultaneously giving Naruto 'The Look'. The young blond flinched at the disbelieving tone the Sandaime was giving him, but did not back down from his proclamation.

"You're damn skippy it was an accident! Look, I know I am 'accident' prone, but I don't go out seeking trouble! Since your chameleon masked ANBU decided to gank me after I cleared it out the first time, I had to go back and do it all over again! Do you know how frustrating it is to die, Jiji?"

The Sandaime raised a brow at how casual Naruto was talking about his death before he shook his head in the negative. "Do I look like I have ever died before, Naruto? That was a stupid question and you should feel stupid for having asked it. Why did you not think about asking for back up when you 'respawned', as you call it?"

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish at the question before he too shook his head. "Because I'm bad ass enough to clear it by myself. I don't need you holding my hand for that kind of stuff, Jiji. I just need you to clean up my messes."

'And to think I have not slapped this little shit silly.' Sarutobi thought to himself as he reclined further into his rather comfortable chair. Naruto had provided it for him just a week ago after saying he 'crafted' it himself. With the multiple seals and living wood used as a structure for the chair, Sarutobi was sure that he indeed did make it, though how much was his skill and how much was the 'games' has yet to be determined.

"You are to message me for back up immediately if this ever happens again. Are we clear?" Hiruzen bit out as he fought to rear in the urge to 'front hand back hand' Naruto. The Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi nodded quickly before inching away from the man's desk. "Dismissed. Get the hell out of my office."

Naruto was gone before he could finish his sentence, leaving a small trail of leaves in his wake as he subconsciously channeled his Mokuton natured chakra in his fright. The third relaxed a bit more now that the blond ball of energy had removed itself from his office, leaving him to his thoughts and paperwork once more.

'What was the corpse of Yakushi Kabuto and that strange plant… man doing in Naruto's apartment? Who did Kabuto work for? Were they accomplices?' Every question wrought more questions, leaving the man no choice but to temporarily perish the thought.

**[N:PK]**

"Hey, Dobe. Hey, I'm talking to you dead last, don't ignore me. NARUTO!"

"For the logs sake, Sasuke, don't you know when someone is ignoring you?" Naruto finally snapped before turning to snarl at the last Uchiha left in Konoha. The boy had changed since the last time Naruto saw him, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Did you get a haircut, teme?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a blank expression before shaking his head. "No. Have you had anything… odd happen to you lately? Like strange dreams or maybe… a tattoo pop up on your hand?"

Naruto finally stopped his angry internal ranting before narrowing his eyes at the black haired, pale skinned snob in front of him. "That's fucking classified information, Teme. Now are you going to explain yourself or am I going to have to make you?" Without letting the Uchiha know, Naruto discreetly summoned two shadow clones within the shadows of the surrounding trees.

Each of the clones drew their big ass kunai from 'sub-space' as Naruto had begun to call his handy video game pocket dimension, connecting ebony colored chains to the O-ring at the end of the blades. While they wouldn't aim to kill, they would sure as hell restrain the boy until the ANBU arrived.

"Hold on, hold on, I have a tattoo as well! Hold the hell up!" Sasuke shouted as he held his left palm out for Naruto to get a view of the deathly black lunar symbol on the boy's palm. Naruto scoffed before removing his right glove, exposing the brilliant orange symbol of Helios on his own palm. "Now what the hell was this about strange dreams? Make it quick, you have my attention for a few moments."

Sasuke sighed in relief as he glanced around the clearing the two boys found themselves in. The Uchiha had been following Naruto for well over two hours now, waiting for a good moment to confront the boy. It had been only a month since the strange lunar symbol appeared on his palm, but after the many things he saw in his dreams, the truths he had learned… he knew he needed to confront the Uzumaki, to see if he too had remembered.

"At least tell me if the name Asura means anything to you."

The name DID ring a bell, but Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to acknowledge that little fact. "Just as the name Indra means something to you, correct?" Naruto finally drawled out the first thing that came to mind as the two clones dissolved into black smoke. The weapons returned to sub-space, thus reappearing within Naruto's inventory.

Sasuke nodded without uttering a word, as if that sentence was all he needed to hear. "I don't know what is going on, but I know this is somehow your fault, Dobe. Just wanted you to know that. Ja ne." And with that, Sasuke disappeared via shunshin, leaving black feathers in his wake.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before resuming his walk, enjoying the sounds of the forest as he walked further into the cover of the leaves. A strange jingling caught Naruto's ear after another few minutes of walking in silence, a jingle that he couldn't remember hearing before but at the same time seemed familiar.

Pushing the foliage to the side, Naruto stumbled into a desecrated clearing where scorch marks and gashes marred the trees and plants around. Boulders were haphazardly raised from the ground and large tendrils of wood like some Naruto would summon lined the furthest side of the clearing from Naruto. Blackened and rusted kunai from antiquated times dotted the clearing in multiple places, as did broad swords and other strangely western designed weapons. Flashes of images played out before his eyes before Naruto was able to snap out of his daze.

Shadowed figures rose up from the ground in the clearing before they leapt at one another, beginning a dance from the past between two battle hardened warriors. The blond Uzumaki was drawn towards one of the shadows, watching it's every move as it laid into the other figure with a brutal nintaijutsu combo. The opposing shadow responded by drawing what looked like a Gunbai and Kama from behind it before throwing said Kama at the shadow Naruto couldn't stop watching.

"I see you have found this little… fragment of the past. Very good, little Asura."

Naruto spun on his heel only to step back in fright at coming face to face with one of the most stunning women he had ever laid eyes upon. The strangely garbed woman left out a bitter laugh before snapping her fingers, leaving Naruto frozen in place no matter how hard he struggled.

"There, there. Don't fret little fox. I do not mean you any harm… yet." The white robed woman cooed, tracing her overly long finger nails under Naruto's chin before forcing him to look into her blank white eyes. 'Byakugan? This bitch is a Hyuuga? No… her hair is too white and her facial structure is too wrong.' Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to move his face, his toes, anything at all.

A pulse of chakra found two shadow clones phasing into existence with their giant kunai's already mid swing towards the woman, each incased in glorious sunlight. The woman held out her left hand lazily, causing both blades to halt in place just millimeters from piercing her jugular and axillary arteries. With a yawn from the bunny eared woman, the clones were forced to disperse causing Naruto to relive their excruciating final moments. 'She crushed me to death with… force? Or air? What the hell is this?!'

"By now you are probably curious as to whom I am… My name is Otsutsuki Kaguya, and I will reclaim what is rightfully mine from you, either through a willing sacrifice or from your cooling corpse. Be prepared, little Jinchuuriki, for I will be coming for you soon. "

As soon as her last word was spoken, Naruto collapsed to the ground as if a puppet with cut strings. The woman was completely gone, though she left a floating icon where she once stood. After a few minutes of slowing his heartbeat and regaining his breath, Naruto crawled from his laying position to get a good look at the mysterious floating icon. 'Battle Arena? Bad ass!'

With that one last thought, Naruto summoned a few clones to use the [Scan] ability to get a good look at the two shadows while he sat down in a meditative position before messaging the Hokage.

**["Hey, Jiji, do you know any crazy women with the Byakugan by the name of Otsutsuki Kaguya? Real stuck up and almighty powerful?"]**

**["I cannot say I have, why?"]**

**["The bitch just told me she was going to hunt me down and 'take back what is rightfully hers' whatever the hell that means. I couldn't even put a scratch on her. Anddd I might need to change my pants."]**

**["Can you not go one day without getting into some sort of trouble? Is that really too much to ask? You're not even a Shinobi yet?!"]**

**["Shit happens, Jiji, shit happens. I just found a 'battle arena' icon, think imma give it a go. TTYL, Jiji!"]**

**["At least tell me where you are at Naru-"]**

**[User has ended the conversation]**

**[X]**

**[N:PK]**

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" Naruto questioned as he stared down at a much shorter version of himself who was donning full black and red camouflage fatigues and had a constant scowl on his face.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. You dare kidnap me from my home and pretend to not know who I am? PERISH!" The smaller Naruto snarled up at the larger version of him before placing his hands into a modified tiger seal.

"Enton: Entei no Yoroi!"

"Holy shit! Calm down sparky! Chill out!"

Doing a barrel roll was not the first thing Naruto expected to have to do in the 'battle' he found himself in. Fighting a pissed off pyromaniac midget version of himself was also not what he expected. 'This guy…!'

'[Scan]! Oh dear log, how is that even possible?' Naruto thought to himself as he hastily summoned a wooden half dome to block the incoming ghostly fireballs.

**[Uzumaki Naruto, level 16]**

**HP: 16000/16000**

**CP: 38250/40000**

**SP: 10000/10000**

**[Entei no Ho'o]**

**[Berserker]**

**[The creator of the Enton style, this version of Uzumaki Naruto proved capable enough to help stop three separate hidden villages, at once, from laying waste to the Hidden Leaf at the age of ten.]**

**Strengths: Expert Fire manipulation, Adept Wind manipulation, Adept Lightning manipulation, heavily increased reflexes, great strength for such short stature.**

**Weaknesses: Extremely short temper, no forethought in combat **

**Hint: Aim for his bits!**

"Are you serious?!" Naruto screamed like a girl as he rolled backwards away from his half dome while simultaneously summoning two [Burning Sapling Clones] from the inside of the half dome. Ho'o, as the flaming Naruto will be referred to, quickly tried to close the gap and use the wooden dome as a platform before he found himself wrapped in the tight embrace of two highly explosive clones while he just so happened to be covered in flames. Each of the two clones cackled like madmen as their hollow cores filled to the brim with the volatile sap ignited, putting a large dent in Ho'os' health bar.

Naruto began to cheer to himself before two blades of condensed wind shot from the smoke cloud that had encompassed Ho'o, forcing Naruto to summon two walls of wood, one in front of the other, to stop the overpowered attack. One of the wind blades dispersed upon hitting the first wall, but the second blade cleaved right through the wall and halfway through the second. The two pieces of the first wall morphed in place before becoming two more [Burning Sapling Clones], each wielding oversized 'Burning Kunai' in their left hands while their right hands were covered in the beautiful lightning powered by faith.

Ho'o shot from the cloud like a bullet, two streams of white flames and crescent wind blades blasting from the soles of his boots which propelled him like a rocket around the large arena that the two incarnations of Uzumaki Naruto found themselves in. Ho'o shot past Naruto while holding out his left arm, leaving a deep gouge in the earth where the elder blond previously stood.

'This little shit can fly? How bad ass is that?!' Naruto thought to himself as he began to run a massive root system through the earth, where once it was large enough he would spring his trap. The two clones each summoned a wooden platform covered in the vicious red lines that denoted its explosive properties and forced said platforms to rise far into the air, giving them each a high enough vantage to hit Ho'o with their chained [Titan Kunai]s. The two clones placed their lightning covered palms on the oversized throwing dagger before it too was covered in brilliant lightning; almost doubling the giant knifes damage potential.

The flying 'Emperor Phoenix' launched a rapid succession of extremely condensed bullets of air from his mouth, each about as big around as Naruto's index finger, towards the real Naruto while shooting two blades of wind towards the clones. The clones held their blades in place before smacking the crescent winds back at Ho'o thanks to the miraculous nature of the lightning, though the agile boy dodged the return fire easily enough. Naruto simply melded into the root system that had firmly taken place below the battle arena and thus out of the range of the compact bullets of air.

'**[Mokuton: Morino Kami no Ikari!]' {Wrath of the Forest God} **Naruto intoned as he delved into the core of the root system and into place for his ultimate, overpowered and totally unfair Kinjutsu he thought of on the spot.

A massive figure, easily twice the height of the arena rose from beneath the earth, displacing the pillars of eerily glowing crimson and black wood. The two explosive clones leapt from their position atop the towers and melded their lower bodies into the shoulder pauldrons of the behemoth, each still wielding their sunlight enhanced kunai.

Armor grew into place around the humanoid figure, encasing its head in a strangely twisted and snarled visage of an older man. Its chest merely bulked out and grew additional layers to further give protection to the Uzumaki firmly encased within its core. Two arms stretched out towards the floating boy covered in flames, mimicking the same taunt that the 'bonedaddy' as Naruto had called the six eyed abomination had used on the beings creator. Ho'o responded with pointing at the wooden behemoth before crossing his thumb over his neck and pointing downwards. Naruto grinned from his spot within the 'Forest God' as he could see the taunt through the titans 'eyes' before forcing his creation to pick up one of the explosive wooden pillars in each hand.

"Let's play ball, motherfucker!" Naruto shouted as he swung the left pillar with all of his might, narrowly missing Ho'o who had dodged under the mighty explosive tower. Ho'o was not prepared, however, for one of the lightning coated kunai's to wrap themselves around his waist and legs, preventing him from zooming away for the follow up attack. The right pillar was brought down upon Ho'o, slapping him from the sky and back onto the earth with extreme prejudice before the pillar was driven into his twitching body over and over again.

Naruto peered at the twitching puddle of blood before using his [Scan] ability to make sure the little cretin posing as him was dead.

**[Uzumaki Naruto, level 16]**

**HP: 15/16000 [Bleeding Out]**

**CP: 21060/40000**

**SP: 10000/10000**

**[Entei no Ho'o]**

**[Berserker]**

**[The creator of the Enton style, this version of Uzumaki Naruto proved capable enough to stop three separate hidden villages, at once, from laying waste to the Hidden Leaf.]**

**Strengths: Expert Fire manipulation, Adept Wind manipulation, Adept Lightning manipulation, heavily increased reflexes, great strength for such short stature.**

**Weaknesses: Extremely short temper, no forethought in combat **

**Hint: Aim for his bits!**

Naruto sighed at seeing that he had not killed the fiery poser yet before he canceled his [Morino Kami no Ikari] technique, allowing his body to meld out of the chest piece of the titan before being lowered down into the crater left behind after the smack down by a wooden tendril. The massive wooden suit of armor 'powered down' and became still, rooting itself into spot to become a 'natural' tree thanks to the massive root system that held the titanic monstrosity into place.

The two wooden clones resealed their kunai into Sub-Space before they too powered down, becoming two beacons in the dark for Nature Chakra to once again thrive in this otherwise deserted arena area. Naruto looked down at the mangled and thoroughly destroyed body of his younger counterpart with a slight sadness in his eyes. "You know, if you were real, I would feel terrible. But you are just a part of some stupid game that has become my life so I won't waste my feelings."

The twitching mess of flesh, bone, sinew and organs garbled as it attempted to communicate, only to fail. With a shaky and broken limb, the younger Naruto began to write something on the ground in his blood before the life and chakra finally left his body. Naruto turned to leave before glancing down at the hastily written final message of his doppelganger before stopping in his tracks.

**[The Sun Has Set. Praise The Sun.]**

Naruto stood on his toes and stretched his arms skywards where the brilliant rays of the sun pierced through the grey storm clouds and cascaded gently down onto the still remains of the Entei No Ho'o. "Indeed, little Ho'o, Praise the Sun."

**[N:PK]**

**[You have gained a new passive ability!]**

**[Wildfire – Increases attack rate by 5%, increases Punch-Through by 1.]**

**[Flawless Victory!]**

**[You have unlocked a new Title!]**

**[Ho'o no Kiraa – increases damage to Fire users by 15%]**

**[New skill created!]**

**[Mokuton: Morino Kami no Ikari 50/1000]**

**[Secret Item Found!]**

**[You have a new message!]**

"Ughhh, I'm getting sick of these motherfucking screens in my motherfucking FACE!"

**[N:PK]**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Academy Student**

**Ho'o no Kiraa**

**HP: 8000/8000**

**CP: ?**

**SP: 5000/5000**

**Strength: 7**

**Perception: 6**

**Endurance: 8**

**Charisma: 8**

**Intelligence: 8**

**Agility: 5**

**Luck: [?] (9)**

**[Barter]: 75**

**[Fuuinjutsu]: ? [Rank up!]**

**[Bakujutsu]: 17**

**[Ranged Weapons]: 40**

**[Lockpicking]: 17**

**[Medicine]: 50**

**[Melee Weapons]: 60**

**[Repair]: 50**

**[Science]: 25**

**[Stealth]: 45**

**[Speech]: 25**

**[Survival]: 45**

**[Taijutsu]: 40**

**{Faith}: 50**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**Chapter 6, The Demons at our heels [Shadows in the Garden]**

**[I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Naruto or any other franchise that might be borrowed from within this work of fiction.]**

**[AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, my computer deleted the chapter I was working on about 3K words into it, thus making me start over from scratch. I am SO pissed.**

**For those worried about Sasuke being a main player, fret not for he will not be one of the main characters at all. Sasuke will be off doing his own thing in the background completely separate from Naruto, most of which you will not see at all.**

**Even if he is disappointed in it, I got a review from Perfect Lionheart. You have no idea how happy that makes me.**

**Fuuinjutsu is at ?/100 because it had reached 100/100 but didn't meet the requirements to rank up, however once he unlocked the Juuinjutsu branch it allowed him to gain the [Seal Print] perk and reset his points to 15/100 [R1].**

**Luck is at [?] because Naruto has more points in that stat than the system should allow, thus not displaying its true value. That is due to the Kyuubi, thus the (9). And for those of you who did not catch the reference, Ho'o was the Naruto from my older fanfiction Naruto no Enton. It really makes me super sad that no one caught that.**

**[Morino Kami no Ikari] COULD be considered a wood style version of Susanoo, but I prefer to think of it as a blatant rip off of the dark gundam from G gundam or Cubia from the .hack/ series! I will expound upon that a little bit later. I am going to make a much smaller version later on in the story that allows greater mobility, and if you can guess the reference when you see it, I'll give you a cookie.]**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**You have reached a Checkpoint. Due to an impossible amount of variables, glitches are somewhat frequent in the system. Do not be alarmed if your arm suddenly becomes your leg.**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

**[N:PK]**

"So, Shika… you plan on telling me why you are at my door at five in the morning or are you going to stare at me all day?" Naruto grumbled as he eyeballed the Nara in front of him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now? Like a normal person?"

"My father left on a diplomatic mission about an hour ago and I am not gonna sit around and listen to my mother complain all day. I was hoping you would have a spot on the couch for me to crash for a few hours."

The blond let out a hearty chuckle at the boy's explanation before nodding his head. "Sure thing, man. I've got a ton of rooms around here that are fully furnished, just pick one of the empty ones out and have at it."

The Nara gave a thumbs up before wandering off to find a room to pass out in, leaving Naruto to his own devices once more. "No point in trying to get any more sleep, I guess. Let's see what all of those pop-ups were about."

Pulling up the menu through blurry eyes was a difficult task, but Naruto eventually managed to find the windows he was looking for. "New messages? That's… new." He tapped the envelope icon, causing an amber screen to pop up out of the computer-like devise that had become attached to his left arm.

**[Congratulations on defeating your first opponent in the 'Battle Arena'! You have been awarded a hidden weapon due to your flawless victory! Keep up the great work!]**

**[Fuuenken] - [Claim!]**

**[10,000 Ryo] - [Claim!]**

**[X]**

The Uzumaki tapped the claim icon for both Fuuenken and the Ryo before closing the message window. "So I get a new weapon for killing myself? How the hell does that work?"

**[N:PK]**

A loud explosion was heard from the other side of the village as Naruto continued to experiment with some of his more volatile techniques against the many Kage Bunshin that opposed him. When he says oppose, he really means those that he created to attack him, but that was beside the point.

"I fucking love getting new weapons!" Naruto gleefully shouted as he once again stabbed his blade into the ground, causing small geysers of flame to erupt from the ground in a straight line from the point of impact. The flames would travel for seven feet before a large explosion would take place, indicating the end of the attack. The blade was practically just a rectangular slab of metal and had next to no cutting power, but its extra effects and special attacks made the weapon more than worth it.

To activate the geyser attack, Naruto would have to stab Fuuenken into the ground and strike the flint wheel that rested at the end of the pommel of the odd sword, which would then send a wave of fire through the earth. He wasn't too sure how that was supposed to work, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Sadly, due to the skills belonging to the weapon and not him, Naruto couldn't level them up at all and no matter how many times he used them, they wouldn't get any stronger.

"Wait a minute… If I run a tendril of [Burning Sapling] under the ground and THEN stab the sword into it, would that make it any stronger..?" Naruto thought out loud before doing just that. The resulting explosion flung him from his feet with enough force to knock him out, only for him to regain consciousness as he slammed into the walls of the Uzumaki district.

"GOD that hurts!" In hindsight, that probably wasn't one of his better ideas at all. The boy rose from his position on the ground and rubbed his head groggily, trying to see through the fog that had overtaken his eyes. "Holy shit! I took over 3000 damage from that?"

Now being able to wound himself with his explosive techniques aside, Naruto was pleased with the results of his attack even if it left him in such shoddy shape. 'I pity the fool who gets caught up in THAT shit.'

The training ground created by the blond was decimated from the attack, causing the boy to scowl. "Great, it's going to cost me even MORE money to get this place fixed up. I really ought to learn some Doton techniques." Naruto grumbled before placing Fuuenken back into sub-space before pulling up the instant messenger.

**["How much do I owe you again? I've got a pretty penny saved up and I figured I would go ahead and make my first payment."]**

**["You know, I was just thinking about you, Naruto. Come to my office, we will discuss your payments there."]**

**["'Kay! Be there soon!"]**

**[N:PK]**

Sarutobi grinned to himself as he counted the fat stack of Ryo in his hands while Naruto sulked across from him, a veritable rain cloud hanging over the boys head. "Hey, watch out, you're going to ruin my paperwork at this rate!"

Naruto just sighed before nodding his head, causing the strange cloud to disappear in an instant. Sarutobi blankly stared at the boy before shaking his head. "How the hell do I owe you so much?! This is highway robbery!"

"I am no simple bandit, Naruto; Think of this as more along the lines of a bank heist." Hiruzen wisely stated as he placed the money in his desk before crossing his hands in front of his face. "Now what was this you said about a 'Bunny eared bitch' yesterday?"

Naruto flinched at the mention of the foul woman before putting his pointer finger in front of his mouth in a shushing motion. "Jeez, Jiji, you act like I don't have a malevolent goddess after my head! Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'speak of the devil'?!"

Sarutobi sighed before reaching across the table and smacking the blond in the head. He didn't think he hit the boy too hard, but the Uzumaki thought differently. "Lay off the steroids, old man! God dang, I can't hear out of my left ear!"

Naruto briefly looked at his health bar before his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 'No wonder I can't hear shit now, the old man nearly ripped my head off with a love tap! Sennin Almighty, do NOT fuck with Jiji!'

"Stop being a fool and answer the question. Who is the woman who confronted you?" The Sandaime pressed the question, leaking a minute amount of killing intent to let the boy know he wasn't in the mood for jokes. "This is a matter of village security, Naruto, not a joking matter."

The blond nodded after gulping before he spilled everything he knew. He went on to describe being suspended in mid-air by nothingness, her strange eyes, the way she spoke, everything. The Sandaime had heard enough as Naruto began to guess at what the foul woman ate for breakfast.

The Professor loosed another loud before pulling his pipe from his desk, lighting the sweet tobacco with raw fire manipulation. "I get it, I get it. She was omnipotent. Is there anything else you need to tell me or is that all?"

Naruto looked lost in thought for a moment before he shook his head in the negative. "Not anything serious, no. How many more of these payments do I owe you, old man?"

"Just three more of these and you will be set, I think. How are your techniques coming along?"

"Three? Are you messing with me?!"

"Not in the least, little Naruto, not in the least. Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to give you a taste of my other hand?" Killing intent had begun to pour into the air at this point, causing the blond boy to shake in his zori.

"Log almighty, Jiji, you are a monster! They are coming along great, I suppose. I made another Kinjutsu!"

"Oh dear…"

**[N:PK]**

"Hey, Tenten, wanna make some quick money?"

"Blondie, if you are asking me what I think you are…"

"No! NO! Nothing like that! I just need your help with testing out a few of my newer creations!"

Having dodged yet another bullet, Naruto proceeded to procure precarious pieces of pain incarnate. Most of the newly forged weapons were fused with different types of imbuements while a few were made with the rare materials found from the corpse of 'Bonedaddy' and the many long armed abominations found within the bowels of the earth.

After the ANBU had left the scene, Naruto had re-raided the sunken lab to grab all of the items that were left over; taking up almost two pages of different items within the first sixty or so enemies he looted. Naruto thought the ANBU were a bunch of inept shinobi after noticing all of the item icons floating above the ground before realizing that he was probably the only one outside of his clones that could see them.

Bone shards of all sizes, Chakra conducting metal in shards and chunks and a few strange items called 'soul crystals' made up the bulk of the items, but a few rare and ultra-rare pieces were present once he started getting to where the green zombies became the common enemy instead of their red counterparts.

'I don't know what the hell an 'Ashen Mist Heart' is supposed to be, but I have a feeling I am going to need it later.' Naruto thought to himself as he drew away from his reverie. Maces, Cudgels, Flails, War Glaives and many other pieces of death dealing metal were shown to the bun haired weapon user, causing her eyes to grow wider and wider by the piece. "And I call this one 'Rembrandt', because it will leave the bodies of your opponents looking like a piece of art when you are done with them- what are you doing?"

Tenten stopped in her tracks after lifting one of the extremely long Katana to eye level, leaving the piece of hair in her other hand just an inch from the blade. "I am testing the sharpness of this bad boy, what are YOU doing?"

"Well… I was trying to do a sells pitch, but now I'm more interested in how the hell you are getting that piece of hair to stand so straight." Naruto admitted while he issued his mental ability named [scan]. After watching the chakra flow through the thread of hair for a few seconds, he intrinsically gleaned the information on how to replicate the feat using his own chakra.

"I am just channeling a minute amount of chakra into the hair to straighten it out; I had to learn to do this because of how wavy my hair is when I let it down." The bun-haired weapon mistress stated while slowly pushing the hair onto the overly long Katana blade. The hair split evenly and easily, causing Tenten to burst out in mad cackles while clutching the deadly blade to her chest.

"I'll buy every weapon you make if they are as sharp as this thing is."

"….You have yourself a deal, Tenten. Let's go to the forge and see what else we can find that might suit your interest." Naruto grinned after a few moments, his business side coming out full flush as Ryo signs flashed in his eyes.

**[N:PK]**

"So as you can see, if you tap this little button right here and point the barrel of this here tube at your enemy before pulling the trigger doohickey, you can launch this really small projectile at your enemy at quite a deadly rate." Naruto explained evenly before demonstrating one of his newer creations for Tenten.

An extremely loud crack echoed throughout the small clearing located behind the forge before an even louder girlish squeal was heard soon after. Naruto winced slightly at the volume that the girl could achieve before glowering at the girl. "Chill out, chick! I know its badass, but that was louder than need be!"

Tenten waved off his complaints without giving them thought, instead staring at the small instrument in Naruto's right hand. "How does this work? Is it dependable? Can I try?!"

Naruto shook his head in the negative for a moment, placing the weapon back on the counter next to the 'shooting range'. "It jams easily and it's only in its earlier stages of development right now. It is just black gunpowder stuffed into a shell, where the lever on the back would smack the bullet and ignite the gunpowder and thus launch the projectile. Common sense stuff right there."

"There is more to it than that! Don't over simplify stuff!"

Naruto chuckled before shaking his head again. "Sorry, Tenten. I can't just reveal my trade secret like that; I've already said too much as it is. The world isn't ready for these types of weapons just yet… I'm a bit worried it would make shinobi kind of obsolete."

Tenten looked at the gun before gazing down the range at the damage inflicted upon the tree at the far end of the clearing. Gazing back at the weapon while doing mathematic formulas in her head, she shook her head in the negative before pointing out the major flaw in that train of thought.

"It only seems to pierce about halfway through that tree, and the speed isn't so impossible to deflect if you have a sharp eye and fast hands. Plus, there is armor that kind of makes that useless in the first place. I can guarantee the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni would just take those to the skull and shake them off."

"Tetsu no Kuni, huh? I suppose the Iron Samurai are a bit more bad ass than your average person…" Naruto trailed off as a thought popped into his mind. "Aren't they known for their massive reserves of chakra metal that they can't mine out of the mountains?"

Tenten stopped pacing and nodded her head. "They sure are. I would kill to get my hands on a weapon made in Tetsu. Do you have any idea on how powerful their weapons are?"

"I do not, but I will before long!" Naruto cackled as he snatched up the first model revolver, sealed it into subspace and disappeared out of the area within five seconds. Tenten was left blinking in the boys wake before shrugging her shoulders. "I have new toys to play with, he will be back eventually." She murmured to herself as she too left the area. The forge running Naruto shouted his goodbyes to the both of them as they disappeared one after the other, but the farewell fell upon deaf ears.

"I never get any appreciation around here."

**[N:PK]**

After consulting the Sandaime for the third time that week, Naruto finally had the main plan of massively expanding his business underway. Two weeks were dedicated to purely preparing enough produce and weapons to supply the Uzumaki compounds that the youth intended to create before he started his final year in the academy in a weeks time.

Six troops of Shadow Clones that were able to absorb ambient Nature chakra were sent out in different directions, each following a trade caravan from Konoha to their next destination. Every troop had six clones that specialized in different things, giving the trade caravan a bit more diversity to it as they could all use their skills for a small portion of the regular price even while moving.

Two clones were made for bodyguard duty, thus had the densest chakra coils of the six. Wood nature chakra flowed through the clones at all moments of the day, hardening their skin with a newer technique that Naruto created just after [Morino Kami no Ikari] called [Iron Bark Skin]. While the name was rather generic and nothing to be impressed with, the effects made the [Kage Bunshin] technique much more viable to use in combat.

The technique would make the skin of the user act as the bark of an Iron Oak, a type of tree usually only found in Tsuchi no Kuni. The tree was known to be harder than steel in terms of toughness and was generally viewed as a pest due to how hard it is to remove it from wherever it root itself.

This had the advantage of allowing the Kage Bunshin to take almost as much damage as the original before they would pop, and seeing as they were also well versed in different types of combat techniques made them that much more deadly. One clone would guard the front of the caravans while the other clone would take up there rear while the other four would maintain the center. While the other four clones were not combat based, they still had all of the abilities of the original thus enough to deal with bandits.

One clone had a focus on all forms of metallurgy, such as forging, armoring and repairing anything that happened to be broken. The fourth clone focused on cloth based creations and trading, dealing with furs and anything else it could get its hands on.

The fifth clone would focus on scouting out the roads for the traveling merchants, taking out any bandits and highwaymen before they could become a threat to the fragile peace that took claim over the roads of the nations.

The final clone was the businessman out of the six and was in charge of the entire expansion in whatever lands they traveled to. If it dealt with money, land, power or anything along those lines, it would be the Business clone speaking and not the combat clones unless there came a time where the business clone was dispelled. After consulting a map of the elemental nations, Naruto decided upon sending groups to Shimo no Kuni, Tetsu no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Umi no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni and Yama no Kuni to start up the first six mini-hubs of the Uzumaki district. [Frost, Iron, Snow, Sea, River and Mountain.]

While the main district would remain in Konoha and house the future Uzumaki clan, the smaller districts in the foreign lands would act as embassies and large market places where Naruto could showcase his goods and further expand his businesses passed what he has already started.

The groups heading towards Tetsu no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni and Yama no Kuni would immediately begin large scale mining operations once each group has made enough money to begin their expansions. The cost of land alone in the foreign countries was going to be more expensive than he could afford in cash, but the bulk weapons with slight imbuements of various elements as well as the produce he had sent along with each group would hopefully afford them the amount needed to build the districts.

Thanks to a reminder from the Sandaime, Naruto registered himself with the Land of Fire's First National Bank, allowing the six Business clones to directly deposit their funds into the Uzumaki account instead of trusting couriers with large amounts of money.

Each of the Business clones would update the main Naruto daily on their operations while the smiths, tailors, bodyguards and scouts would only report weekly. Over all, the entire operation was over 300,000 Ryo in total cost thanks to the large amount of goods being peddled, but the blond Uzumaki was certain that he would make that back within a month or so.

With how the groups would spread out, Naruto had given the order to go ahead and build small and well hidden strongholds in each of the minor countries for the main Naruto to use when he is out on missions for Konoha. With the ever helpful Mokuton techniques at his disposal, the blond surmised that he could potentially have upwards of fifty bases hidden through the nations within the next two years if he dedicated a few groups of clones to getting the job done.

"And that should be the last of them." Naruto murmured to himself as he watched the caravan heading towards Yama no Kuni leave through the western gates of Konoha. As the boy was staring out of the gates of the hidden leaf village, strange cracks began to appear in the sky just above the horizon. While not too close to the village, Naruto hastily created a few clones that used the [Henge] technique to transform themselves into large eagles so that he could get a good look at the anomaly without leaving the confines of the village.

'That looks sort of like something I would expect from a… oh man, a video game.' The Uzumaki internally groaned before pulling up the messenger screen to contact Hiruzen.

**["Are you seeing what I am seeing?"]**

**["I am almost certain I am. Tell me what is going on the moment your clones dispel, it would be a waste to use the Yamanaka division for something like this when I have you at my disposal."]**

**["Aye, aye captain!"]**

**["If you ever say that again, I will 'accident' you."]**

**[Hiruzen Sarutobi has left the conversation!]**

**[X]**

"Why is he always such an asshole to me? Come on!"

**[N:PK]**

The air had grown unnaturally cold within minutes of the black static cracks appearance in the skies of Hi no Kuni, alarming the local wildlife and population almost instantly. The civilians in Konoha had been quickly evacuated from the village proper to seek shelter against the encroaching frost that had begun to cover the foliage Konoha was famous for. The fauna around the village had begun to wilt and decay before the eyes of thousands of Shinobi who had already begun preparations to defend the village against an outside force, some still battle weary from recent missions and others fresh and rearing for battle.

Shinobi of all ranks were called into emergency duty before the village went into complete lockdown while the academy students were mostly evacuated with the non-military personnel. The exceptions to the rules were Naruto's own year of academy students, who watched from within the protection of the barrier and walls of the village while their parents and guardians stood close by.

Naruto himself stood off to the side just in front of the northern gate with Sarutobi as he waited patiently for his clones to dispel, the two rapt in quick conversation. "Jiji, I have a baaaaad feeling about this."

"Did you remember to wear brown underwear?"

"…What?"

"Nothing. Have you gotten the memories yet?"

"Just did… and it's bad. Really bad. Do I have the go ahead to demonstrate my newest Kinjutsu? We are going to need it."

"Permission granted."

That was all the blond boy needed to hear as the cracks in the sky continued to spider-web across the horizon. The sound of white noise filled the air for a few moments before the sound of glass shattering roared through the countryside. Pieces of the sky had fallen away like shards of crystal falling from a chandelier, causing loud murmuring to sweep through the crowded walls of Konoha. Seeing reality get shattered is not something that happens every day, after all.

A dense root system burrowed deep into the earth from beneath the Uzumaki shinobi, enter-twining and fusing itself to the already abundant root systems of the trees that surrounded the village. It took all of fifteen seconds for the blond boy to begin the process of melding with the core of the roots before he sunk into the ground abruptly.

A metallic and heavily distorted shriek echoed for miles in all directions, reaching Konoha in just seconds after it rang out. The very bones in the fleshy bodies of every soul present began to vibrate from the sound waves, and while they didn't deal damage they most certainly caused discomfort.

A white and red behemoth leapt into the air and shot towards the village while releasing another fearsome squeal, causing more discomfort and general nervousness amongst the human population of the leaf. Sarutobi began to count down in his head before the strange creature would make landfall at the village. 'Ten, Nine, Eight…'

Within two seconds of contact with the village, the earth in front of the western gate began to split open as a wooden monstrosity unlike anything the village had ever seen rose from the ground at an extremely rapid pace.

One second before contact and the wooden construct braced itself before close-lining the flying titan out of the air, causing it to cut two backflips before promptly catching the ground with its teeth and stall on its face. Before the strange abomination could regain its bearings and right its position from the face-stall, the wooden behemoth wrapped all four of its massive hands around the creatures legs and mid-drift before lifting it from the earth and driving it back down on its neck and head over and over again.

Sarutobi facepalmed in the background while shaking his head back and forth. 'Of course he does something like this. Forbidden technique my ass, this shouldn't be allowed to exist.'

The crimson titan ripped itself from the wooden constructs inhumane grip before launching two powerful beams of energy from its palms at the opposing monster mid leap. The beams seared through the oaken tendrils that made up the [Morino Kami no Ikari] technique easily, but the massive amounts of chakra running through the elemental amalgamation allowed for the 'wounds' to close as soon as they were made. A rapid fire of bullets and concussive rockets shot from Abbadons palms towards the wooden machination, though they did little to nothing in damage to the suit of nature.

'[Scan]!' Naruto thought as he sent two tendrils from beneath the earth after the creatures' legs and arms, hoping to bind it in place long enough to get a good look at it. He was only partially successful as the roots wrapped rightly around the creatures' torso like a bandoleer and ripping backwards viciously.

Crimson 'metal' was stretched across the frame of the unnatural creature with spots of black and grey plating covering its 'flesh'. A strange helm that looked more at home on a hammerhead shark covered the grotesque skeletal face of the enraged being while its eyes glowed a psychotic yellow and green. Its face had a skull kind of look to it, being bone white with flecks of red and black mixed in. Thick plates of metal were stacked over one another in the center of its forehead, where the cracks and blackness had begun to seep from beneath the plates.

Black 'cracks' and streaks that originated from its forehead covered the being haphazardly, giving it a decayed look. Instead of taking away from its fear factor, it merely added that much more to it. Pauldrons and Grieves covered the arms and legs of the foe while more and more of the cracks began to spread across its 'flesh'.

Overall, the creature resembled a sentient robot more so than any organic being that Naruto had ever laid eyes upon.

**[Abbadon the Aberrant Colossus, Level 35]**

**[HP: 82242 / 90000]**

**[MP: 18500 / 20000]**

**[SP: 43200 / 50000]**

**[Herald of Kaguya]**

**[CORRUPTED]**

**[In times long past, Abbadon was a mighty warrior for a now derelict empire from deep within the confines of outer space. Corrupted by the void, it is now more than a puppet for a power much higher than itself. Wherever Abbadon is sighted, the Darkness is sure to follow in its wake.]**

**[Strengths: Organic Metal plating covers its weak points and reinforces its already immense strength tenfold. Perception is beyond human capacity. Spreads Corruption wherever it is present. Is further reinforced by being around Corrupted matter.]**

**[Weakness: Immense heat fries its biomechanics and causes the beast to go into a frenzy.]**

**[Hint: After removing certain portions of armor, aim for its glowy bits!]**

'Just my luck.' Naruto thought blithely to himself as he quickly made contact with Sarutobi while he still had a chance. After briefly explaining the weakness of the creatureto the elder man and just who sent it, Naruto broke contact and initiated combat with the creature once more.

The tendrils began to weave themselves under the first layer of plate armor that the creature depended on to defend itself before attempting to wrench the metal slabs from its flesh. Abbadon screeched once again before slamming its two powerful arms into the tendrils, easily dispelling the binding before it moved to attack the wooden titan.

Naruto reacted by sending the lower set of arms into the earth where multiple spikes of [Burning sapling] began to stab into the soft spots in between the plate mail while the upper arms worked on pummeling the corrupted monstrosity in the face and torso.

Abbadon reared its head back before blasting another laser beam from its mouth, this time aimed right at the chest cavity of the wooden extension of Naruto's will, forcing the blond to summon multiple walls of earth and wood to hopefully stop the volatile attack from piercing the boy through.

Sarutobi waited for the right moment before jumping into the fray, blasting the explosive spikes of wood with the Karyuu Endan technique. A large serpentine flame blasted from the aged Hokage's mouth before igniting the overpowered skill of Naruto's, causing Abbadon to fall to the ground in pain while the organic metal that made up its legs boiled and melted off from the intense explosion.

Slabs of the metal sunk into the earth as Naruto used his wood manipulation to drag the alien material away for further examination while he ran interference against the beast once more. It seemed Abbadon was smarter than Naruto gave it credit for as rolled out of range of the follow up attack, causing the four fists of the massive beast to crash into the ground where Abbadon once rested.

The creature released a loud whine before its shoulder pauldrons spread open, revealing multiple glowing spheres that only started to glow brighter. Naruto summoned more and more walls of wood while he reached down to clutch Sarutobi close to the chest of Morino Kami, hopefully mitigating the damaging attack that was soon to be released.

Naruto was correct in his assumption as beams of molten fire began to rapidly blast from the glowing spheres embedded in its pauldrons, each tearing through the wooden walls before it slammed heavily into the abdomen of Morino Kami, just below where Naruto and Hiruzen were protectively held. After setting the aged Hokage down on its shoulder, the titan placed one of its hands near its chest where Naruto quickly melded out of the wood. After playing around with the technique a bit, Naruto discovered that he could give it slight sentience if he pumped enough Yin Chakra into its core while starting the first step of the technique.

Naruto was forced to abandon the wooden titan as it slowly healed itself from the onslaught using what little life force of the land that was left in the wake of the terrible battle waged between the two beasts. The Uzumaki summoned a Moku Bunshin to take his place in controlling the overly powerful technique before summoning close to one hundred shadow clones to help him wage his personal war against the invader.

Each clone pulled a [Burning Kunai] from the earth before launching them at the foul beast while Naruto pulled Fuuenken from sub-space while he had the opportunity. Some had begun to close in on the beast as a swarm of darkness erupted from its wounded body, quickly enshrouding the clones and dissolving them with its decaying properties. Only a few clones had been quick enough to replace themselves with the many logs that surrounded the village, giving them the vantage point to rain down more of the wooden explosives at the beast unabated.

Abbadon swatted away a good half dozen clones with one swipe of its metallic arms before blasting away another two dozen with its explosive technique. More shadow clones quickly filled the gap left behind by their fallen brethren before they started summoning whips made of heavily thorned vines to hold the rampaging demon in place while Sarutobi did his thing.

Hiruzen had summoned his personal summon Enma just a moment after the first fire attack before the monkey king transformed into a fearsome looking Bo staff. Said Bo staff began to enlarge itself and just a moment after being summoned, the staff was taller than Abbadon. Sarutobi took a book out of Naruto's page and began to pummel the beast in the face and on the top of the head with the staff much more quickly than something of that size should be swung by someone as small as himself. This assault proved to be enough of a distraction for the clones to capitalize on as they continued launching one kunai after another at the enraged colossus.

Tendrils of the burning trees erupted from the earth and bound the wounded machination in place after the vines started to rot away, allowing the large kunai to pierce into the glowing orbs embedded in Abbadon's pauldrons. Naruto smirked viciously before stabbing the slap of crimson metal into the ground while simultaneously striking its flint wheel multiple times, causing large pillars of fire to erupt from the ground and finally engulf the foul being. Sarutobi followed suit and began to launch wave after wave of flames from his mouth and hands towards the demented creature of darkness, causing the body of the demon to be lost amongst the sea of flames. Enma disappeared as soon as the flames made contact with the thrashing monster, having served his purpose enough

A large explosion rang through the decimated landscape as black smoke filled the air, blocking many Shinobis sight from Abbadon. Another screech rang through the air, this time more mournful before abruptly stopping after a strange gurgling sound took its place. The smoke cleared after a moment, revealing Abbadon attempting to rise from the earth with its mangled arms while its lower body was completely separated from its torso.

Black ichor poured from the wounds and cascaded over the earth, rotting away all life that it embraced in its liquid grasp. The earth began to sizzle as it too started melting, causing the body of Abbadon to start sinking into the marsh made of its own blood and the dirt from a foreign planet.

"[Scan]." Naruto intoned lightly while readying Fuuenken for one last attack after the blond spotted the large glowing eyeball in the middle of its twisted and mutated face.

**[Abbadon the Aberrant Colossus, Level 35]**

**[HP: 1421 / 90000]**

**[MP: 8500 / 20000]**

**[SP: 22200 / 50000]**

**[Herald of Kaguya]**

**[CORRUPTED]**

**[In times long past, Abbadon was a mighty warrior for a now derelict empire from deep within the confines of outer space. Corrupted by the void, it is now more than a puppet for a power much higher than itself. Wherever Abbadon is sighted, the Darkness is sure to follow in its wake.]**

**[Strengths: Organic Metal plating covers its weak points and reinforces its already immense strength tenfold. Perception is beyond human capacity. This being spreads Corruption wherever it is present and is further reinforced by being around Corrupted matter.]**

**[Weakness: Immense heat fries its biomechanics and causes the beast to go into a frenzy.]**

**[Hint: After removing certain portions of armor, aim for its glowy bits!]**

Naruto nodded to himself while slowly walking towards the downed creature, who continued in vain to crawl away from the blond menace. It began to shake in place the closer the boy got, and once the boy was within range lashed out for one final attack. The strange eyeball in the middle of its forehead began to glow ominously before it fired a sphere of black flames towards the unprepared blond.

The Uzumaki froze in place while staring down the attack, unable to move fast enough to escape with his life. Just as he was resigning himself to having to repeat the fight, the four hands of the Morino Kami no Ikari reached down and covered the boy completely, stopping the black flames from licking his flesh and melting his bones.

If the wooden construct could make a sound, Naruto was sure it would be roaring in pain at this moment as he watched the black flames eat through the chakra reinforced wood quicker than it could grow back before he dove into the root system below his feet.

Naruto braced himself before leaping from the earth twenty paces from his previous position with Fuuenken already reared back before slamming the slab of crimson steel deep into the strangely ringed and tomoed eye. Naruto dedicated the image to memory as the life was forcefully removed from the mechanical abomination, resolving to show the pattern to Sarutobi so he could figure out why the image sent chills down his spine.

**[I am but the beginning of the first wave, Human. Kaguya shall have what she desires… Prepare.]**

The blond grew weary when the metallic voice entered his head. He knew he didn't hear the words more than they just flashed across his mind, alarming him in more ways than one. Multiple Yamanaka had attempted to delve into his head to remove the strange memory blocks that seemingly appeared out of nowhere but to no avail. They simply could not enter his mindscape, no matter how hard they tried or how powerful the technique they used.

Sarutobi quickly put a halt on the entire operation once he got wind of the futile attempts of the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi. There was simply no point in wasting the time of either the Uzumaki or the blond mind reading clan, as such time could be dedicated to other projects.

The body of Abbadon began to twitch and buck wildly after a few moments of the life being gone from its semi-mortal coil, causing Naruto to strain against the swaying metallic carcass of the downed demon. Sarutobi summoned a shadow clone to retrieve the boy while he got a status report from the ANBU captain that had appeared by his side a few moments after the fight began. Naruto had completely mitigated all damage the village would have felt from the foul creature, though he was confident that his shinobi would have had little trouble with the beast if they were forced to engage it.

The twitched halted soon after Naruto was forcefully removed from the beast by Sarutobi's shadow clone, leaving Fuuenken stabbed deep within its skull as the decaying effect of Abbadon finally stopped. The blond Uzumaki was put down roughly before he ran over to the carcass while examining it with his [Scan] ability to make sure it was totally and irrevocably dead.

A few tense seconds passed before the boy let out a sigh and gave a thumbs up to the crown of Shinobi that had begun to slowly creep up on the carcass to see it with their own eyes. After seeing the blond in action, very few of the Shinobi present felt like screwing with the boy while others were actively avoiding the boy like the plague. Fear makes people stupid, after all.

**[Ping!]**

**[You have leveled up to level 11!]**

**Please distribute your [48] points accordingly:**

**[Barter]: 75**

**[Fuuinjutsu]: 15 [R1]**

**[Bakujutsu]: 17**

**[Ranged Weapons]: 40**

**[Lockpicking]: 17**

**[Medicine]: 50**

**[Melee Weapons]: 60**

**[Repair]: 50**

**[Science]: 25**

**[Stealth]: 45**

**[Speech]: 25**

**[Survival]: 45**

**[Taijutsu]: 40**

**{Faith}: 50**

**[Next]**

Sarutobi approached the boy as he stared at the amber screen that had popped up soon after Naruto picked up the loot dropped by Abbadon. The rest of the world was frozen in place as the two males discussed the merits of each stat before they came to an agreement. Twenty points went into Taijutsu, bringing it to an even 60 points and fifteen points went into stealth, also bringing it to sixty. The last thirteen points were dropped into speech, bringing it to 38.

Naruto glanced the list over once more before scrolling to the next page to look at his perks. The same argument as before was had between the two as Naruto stared down at the screen of reality bending.

**[Please select [2] perk/s from the following:]**

**[Intense Training] – place a single point in your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats. [2/10]**

**[Scholar] – Allows the User to learn subskills through various books hidden throughout the world. [1/1]**

**[Deadly Aim] – Increases critical hit chance by 2.5% [0/2]**

**[Control Freak] – increases Chakra Control by 2.5% [0/10]**

**[I just wanna' set the world on fire] – Unlocks [Katon] chakra type and increases [Katon] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Freak of Nature] – Increases the rate at which the User gains skill points towards any plant or wood based skill by 5% wherever skill points are earned. [1/2]**

**[Will of Fire] – Increases Reputation points earned towards any group/s affiliated with the Land of Fire by 25% wherever Reputation points are earned. [0/2]**

**[Body of Steel] – User gains a skeleton reinforced with Chakra Metal, increasing Chakra Potency by 10% and decreasing damage to bones by 20%. [0/3]**

**[Sharp Mind, Slick Tongue] – User gains a +1 bonus to Intelligence as well as a +5 bonus to Speech and Barter. [1/1]**

**[Cold Day in Hell] – User unlocks [Hyoton] chakra type and increases damage to Fire-aligned enemies by 10%. [0/2]**

**[Fuujin] – Unlocks [Fuuton] chakra type and increases [Fuuton] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Suiten] – Unlocks [Suiton] chakra type and increases [Suiton] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Ryujin] – Unlocks [Raiton] chakra type and increases [Raiton] skill points earned by 5% whenever skill points are earned. [0/5]**

**[Titanic Might] – Increases Strength by 1 and allows the User to Dual Wield any 'Great' class weapons so long as they meet the stat requirements.**

**[Can you hear the cries of the Planet?] – Heavily increases chakra alignment towards Users Primary Alignment and allows the User to communicate directly with the Planet.**

**[Forest Boy] – Unlocks [Shinton] chakra type and increases [Shinton] skill points earned by 10% whenever skill points are earned. [0/1]**

**[The Avatar of Gaia] – The User intrinsically understands the nature of the world and its ways, increasing the rate at which Nature based techniques are learned and created. [0/1]**

**[Seal of Fate] – At the recipients' behest, the User is allowed to link the souls of themselves and one other together and thus tie their life force together. [0/3] [Warning! If one of the two Users die, the other will as well.]**

**Perk/s Selected: 0/2**

**[X]**

"That's it? This is bogus!" Naruto shouted at the screen while crossing his arms and acting like a petulant child. Sarutobi chuckled lightly before reading the description of each perk thoroughly. "It seems to me like 'Forest Boy' and 'Intense Training' are really the only perks you could use right away without too much hassle. That is, if Shinton is what I think it is."

The blond Uzumaki shrugged his shoulders before tapping picking both [Forest Boy] and [Intense Training], which allowed him one more point in intelligence, thus bringing him to an astounding nine out of ten.

"Jiji, can I go ahead and start fortifying the area around the village? I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last we have seen of 'The Darkness' if Abbadon's words were anything to go by." Naruto admitted after closing the amber window.

"If you must, do it. I will gather the council, be in the chambers within a few hours please." Sarutobi stated while flashing hand signs to the multiple ANBU captains that had popped up around the area.

The first shot of the war to end all wars had been heard all around the world as the mighty army of the Land of Fire had begun to re-arm itself once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**Chapter 7, Open the gates of Hell [This is the future you chose]**

**I do not own anything at all pertaining to the Naruto franchise or anything related to anything at all. Period.**

**[AN:/ I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews I have gotten for this story of mine; it has inspired me to continue writing when I usually would have given up by now due to lack of muse. **

**This story WILL deviate from Canon pretty quickly, while still having elements of the canon timeline involved. Quite frankly, if I wanted to read Canon, I would READ CANON damnit. Every story on this site seems to follow canon to a T, and it is so dull and repetitive that it has almost killed my love for reading. This story is about a Naruto who is stuck inside of a video game. For the Logs sake, you should have figured from the fourth chapter that this story was not going to follow the original storyline.**

**Naruto will end up facing more and more ridiculous enemies as the story progresses, as you would in any video game, but he will sooner or later stop facing them alone. There are consequences of using the [Avatar: Morino Kami no Ikari] technique, some of which he will discover soon. Party members besides Hiruzen will eventually be joining, some not quite as powerful. Believe it or not, the rapid attacks from Enma in his adamantine staff form did more damage than Naruto did in the last chapter, due to the massive skill difference and raw power difference between Hiruzen and Naruto.**

**Things such as the Wave mission, Chuunin exams and So on so forth will still occur within the same time periods, just not exactly as they would have in canon. Go figure. Naruto will end up doing missions alone or attached to a different team than team 7, because no one likes the Sakura. Someone like Team Gai, because EVERYONE loves Bushy Brows.**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**[You have reached a Checkpoint. Certain events such as a [Raid] will occur throughout the game, which offer great amounts of experience and items to the player. If they survive.]**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

**[N:PK]**

"You know, I never would have taken you for such a whiner, Shika." Naruto explained as he checked over the large wall recently constructed by one of his many chakra replicates that had sprung into motion the moment the amber screens fell from Hiruzen and Naruto's view.

Shikaku and by default Shikamaru had quickly approached the Sandaime, bearing the news that their clinics were wide open for wounded shinobi with the aid of the Inuzuka and Hyuuga medics. While the hospital would be an ideal place to treat any injury, the Uzumaki district was much closer and thanks to the deal the Nara had with Naruto each of their clinics was well suited for battlefield treatment.

"Defending against an impending invasion on your home is just not what I wanted to do today. How… troublesome." The Nara murmured to himself while scratching his neck. Watching his classmate work with the Sandaime to stop whatever that creature was made Shikamaru really question just who Naruto was, let alone what the boy could do if he had actual training.

Before Naruto had fallen into that coma just before summer break from the Academy, he was nothing more than a would-be dropout. He had no skills to account for besides his absurd affinity towards pranking the living hell out of people and then hiding from said pissed off people. To date, the only people to have actually caught Naruto when he was on a roll was the Sandaime and Iruka.

His Taijutsu was abysmal, his form more akin to a street urchin than a Shinobi-in-training. His Chakra control was non-existent and the boy couldn't even produce a single clone if his life depended on it. Now, the Uzumaki was capable of using the fabled wood release techniques, create shadow clones and fight creatures close to two stories tall while only looking slightly winded.

Even if he had the help of the Sandaime, the blond academy students' achievements are nothing short of miraculous, and that made the Nara extremely nervous. Skills of that caliber do NOT simply pop up overnight and made the boy question if the blond next to him was even the same blond he grew up around.

"Oh, no doubt about that. It's just something we are going to have to deal with, ne?" Naruto questioned as he flagged down a few shadow clones to come to him. The two clones quickly handed their creator different graphs and maps of the surrounding area before dispersing, allowing Naruto to do his magick.

"Alright, Shika, you get to help me out for a minute. Sounds like a brilliant opportunity, no?" Naruto grinned as he plopped down onto the ground as he spread out a few of the charts while marking certain areas with a magic marker. That sentence alone set the gears in Shikamarus' head spinning, as he was more than sure Naruto didn't even know what 'brilliant' or 'opportunity' meant within the last year.

'Rapid advancement in Ninjutsu and Chakra control, as well as increased cognitive function and mental aptitude… Something isn't right about this at all.' The lazy adolescent thought to himself as he started to pour over the modified map created by the blond Uzumaki.

Shikamaru begun pointing out certain areas where they could set up ambushes, all depending on the area the invaders came from. They had next to no information on the size of the forces coming, where they would be coming from, what they would be using to attack them, nothing. Double blind and unprepared was not how Shikamaru ever imagined the village, but the boy easily regurgitated information on how to set up the areas to always be in favor of Konoha.

Naruto quickly explained and marked on the map the few extra bastions of defense he had constructed, to which Shikamaru would make extra notes beside each of the constructs on what he believed the shinobi stationed there and the clones should focus on. While it may have been Naruto who constructed the extra walls to defend the village, it was ultimately up to the Hokage on where shinobi would be stationed and whatnot, obviously, so the two did not focus on the who's involved but instead the what's. The charts would be given to the Jounin Commander, Shikaku, who would then make his own corrections to it only to pass it on to the Sandaime.

The blond Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko was nervous. Not just slightly nervous, but almost to the point of a break down. Quick cursory glances at the top right of his vision indicated an almost completely depleted stamina bar which was recovering at a horrifyingly slow pace. There was a count-down bar also hanging precariously in his peripheral vision just next to his HUD, denoting just how long until the 'cool down' on [Morino Kami no Ikari] was complete. Needless to say, it wasn't going to be any time soon.

"I really hope the rest of the invaders are not as big as that last bastard…" Naruto murmured to himself as he watched the countdown tick down by the second. 'Just three days, eleven hours and thirty minutes to go.'

**[N:PK]**

"I have to say, Runt, you did a damn good job at holding that thing back." Inuzuka Tsume, Kiba's mother and matriarch of the Inuzuka clan complimented as Naruto sat down nervously before the Shinobi Council.

Naruto grinned and gave the woman a thumbs up before responding to her positive words. "Thank you, Inuzuka-san; your words are too kind. I was a bit bad ass though, was I not?"

The expression on the Inuzuka's face after hearing Naruto's remark was not what the boy expected. Instead of scowling and calling the boy out on false bravado, she threw her head back in laughter while pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"You sound like Kiba, always so sure of yourself. Can't you take a compliment with humility?" The Inuzuka teased as the rest of the council members with friendly dispositions towards the boy laughed at his expense.

The ever stoic Hyuuga Hiashi did not crack a grin at the jokes exchanged by the boisterous group, instead maintaining his ever-emotionless mask as did Aburame Shibi, the current clan head of the Aburame.

The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan heads chuckled briefly before the Sandaime cleared his throat while drumming his fingers against the mahogany desk in front of him. "This is neither the time nor the place for jokes, Honorable Council. Naruto, you have been called into this meeting to brief the Council on the final words of the beast that was just killed at the west gates and any information you have to share pertaining to said attack."

Naruto sat up straight once he heard the serious tone in the Sandaime's voice and the clan heads too fell silent. The blond began to nervously trace his fingers along the bottom of the wooden chair he found himself seated in, at least that was what it looked like he was doing to the untrained and unseeing eyes of the council.

During his two weeks of preparing for the Uzumaki expansion, the blond had come up with a way of discretely communicating with the leader of his village; mostly in the form of retired Konoha ANBU sign-and-tap language with an admixture of foreign code speak that the Uzumaki used before the fall of Uzushio. To the Shinobi Council, Naruto was just nervously tapping his fingers against the wooden surface and the Sandaime was doing it out of slight irritation. They were completely wrong in their assumptions of course, though a few of the clan heads had an idea of what they were really doing.

"**-Should I tell them about Bunny?-" **Naruto questioned through the code-speak as he slowly gazed around the room as if trying to figure out how he was to word his statements.

"**-Yes. Leave out only your abilities.-" **The elderly Hokage responded soon enough through the same code-speak while withdrawing his ever-present pipe from the inner sleeves of his robes with his free hand. The Uzumaki tapped out his affirmative before clearing his throat.

"The perpetrator behind the attack is a woman claiming to be a goddess, Otsutsuki Kaguya. I have encountered the woman personally within the very walls of this village and could have lost my life at any second of the brief contact we shared." Naruto slowly explained while he started tracing out the pattern he had found in not only the unnatural eyeball in the center of Kaguya's head but also on Abbadon's.

The Uzumaki proceeded to show the strange symbol to the Council consisting of the villages' clan heads and military commanders, most of whom immediately recognized the similarities between that symbol and the fabled Sharingan eyes of the mostly extinct Uchiha clan. A few gasps were heard from the gathered Shinobi as most could hardly believe that someone bearing an eye in the middle of their forehead could even exist, let alone have something that bared striking resemblance to the villages lost bloodline.

"It is with certain mind that I say that this… Woman has not only the means to attack this village, but is in all but words declaring war on the village. Specifically, she said she would be targeting me directly." Naruto revealed that final piece of information with no small amount of trepidation. He had no idea why the woman was targeting him in particular, but was slowly getting a clue after studying the seal on his abdomen and later looking up any information on the hundreds of characters and modules that made up the supremely complex seal.

Ever since he was a youth, he had always noticed the strange symbols that would appear on his stomach while channeling his Chakra, something he kept to himself as he didn't want to be considered more of a 'freak' than he already was. All he could deduce so far is that he was a living container, most likely to the very beast that attacked Konoha on the very day of his birth.

The Shinobi council seemed to reel back slightly around the same time once their minds processed what the boy just said. Having a woman targeting their unknowing Jinchuuriki was no good at all for village security, let alone now that he had proven himself capable of using techniques thought lost in time outside of the bear masked ANBU agent.

Shikaku was the first to start questioning the boy as the Sandaime clearly had already known all of this information if his lack of reaction was anything to go by. "Will you give us a description on this woman? What relation did that crimson beast have with 'Kaguya'?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the last part before regurgitating what little information he was able to glean off of the creature. "She wore robes that looked to be popular in the days before the hidden villages. She had bone white hair, white pupil-less eyes like Hyuuga-san over there, strange red dots above the eyebrows and a freaking eye in the middle of her forehead. Oh, and somehow, this woman had horns and could manipulate gravity." Naruto explained while slowly tapping his fingers against the bottom of the wooden chair he found himself seated in.

"The creature we all just saw get slaughtered by Hokage-Sama and myself stated that He was simply the first of many that will attempt to conquer our village at the behest of Kaguya." Naruto finished his report with a sigh, watching the shinobi present break out in murmurs and talk amongst themselves about the blatant threat.

The Jounin commander and leader of the Nara clan eyed the boy incredulously before nodding his head in acceptance. In his many years as a shinobi, he had run across a Kaguya Shinobi or two. The red dots above her brows along with the bone white hair indicated that the woman hailed from Kirigakure, though that was hard to believe as the bloodline purges of the mist had killed off what little remained of the clan after massive in-fighting broke out amongst their members. The horns could be explained as just being an eccentric member of the warmongering clan; though Shikaku was beginning to doubt that as he thought about her other described features.

Wearing robes that went out of style centuries ago, while not commonplace outside of the Daimyos court was suspicious in and of itself as the woman was certainly not royalty. Having eyes that sounded exactly like the Hyuuga clans Byakugan, however, was what placed the final nail in the coffin for the woman as far as Shikaku was concerned.

Bloodline theft was common amongst the many enemy villages that dotted the elemental nations, though theft of an ally's bloodline was prohibited in each and every village. That being said, Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure became the immediately notable villages that the Otsutsuki woman could hail from, though the many smaller villages were not clear of blame quite yet. Sunagakure still held a fragile alliance with Konohagakure, though as delicate as it may be the sand shinobi would not risk stooping that low when the leaf could easily erase their village from existence.

Kirigakure seemed to also be struck from the list with a bit of critical thinking, as the current civil war going on between those loyal to the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura and those who opposed the mad Jinchuuriki would occupy most if not all of the bloodline users, even those that were stolen.

Iwagakure was still recovering from the Third Great War, licking the wounds left over from the bite of the Yondaime Hokage's 'Hiraishin' technique. They wouldn't dare send a shinobi after the leaf villages Jinchuuriki, as like the sand village; Konoha would wipe them completely off of the map and dance on their graves.

Kumogakure and Amegakure were the only two villages with enough secrecy and guts to pull off something of this magnitude, though the Nara highly doubted Kumogakure would dare do such a thing after Konoha called them out on their most recent attempt at bloodline theft against the Hyuuga clan no less. The resulting loss of Hyuuga Hizashi was still a sore topic of discussion amongst the council members, one of whom was the man's very own twin brother.

Thus, Amegakure was the most likely candidate for housing the white haired woman, as that was the only village Konoha knew next to nothing about since the rainy curtain was put up by Hanzo. Rumor had it that anyone who entered the borders of the Ame no Kuni would immediately be escorted back out of the nation's borders by masked Shinobi or killed on the spot. Since the bloodbath that occurred there at the end of the Second Great War as well as the subsequent naming of the Sannin by Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure at the time, no Konoha shinobi had stepped foot in the cursed land.

The rumors of a militant band of terrorists taking the village from Hanzo had begun to circulate throughout the nations, though Shikaku and his fellow Nara took that rumor with a grain of salt. The head of the Nara clan had heard the stories of the fight between the Sannin and Hanzo and doubted any group of Shinobi could take down the man without taking massive casualties themselves. Even if they did take him down, that would severely weaken the village and prompt an invasion by either Kumo or Iwa, as they both had a major bone to pick with the smaller village.

These deductions took the Nara less than fifteen seconds to make, though the final bit of information was still not ringing any bells in the Jounin Commanders mind. "You said gravity? Give me an example on that."

Naruto blanched slightly at being asked to remember his most vulnerable moment before nodding his head. "She had lifted me off the ground and almost crushed me to death with just a thought. No words were spoken aloud, no handseals were woven. Just… BAM, I'm suddenly being held in the air by nothing, choking on my own saliva. My body ceased working, though I could still think clearly even if my oxygen supply was cut off. That's the only way to really describe the experience."

"You just floated off of the ground, couldn't move and started choking without her even moving a muscle?" Tsume incredulously asked, her tone more condescending than she intended.

Naruto flashed the woman a cold look before nodding his head. "That doesn't mean I didn't attempt to take her out, Inuzuka-san." The blond boy retorted before explaining his use of Kage Bunshin and Mokuton, as well as his Titanic Kunai being stopped in mid-air just before they could slice open her axillary and jugular arteries.

Tsume seemed taken aback at the boys look and quickly apologized for her slightly rude statement. "Sorry, Gaki, I just find this whole situation… surreal." The feral woman stated before turning to the Hokage. "Something tells me you knew about this WAY before this was brought up before the council."

Sarutobi grimly nodded before pulling a stack of papers from beneath his desk, most likely sealed away within the confines of his crimson and white robes. "That would be correct, Tsume. I've known since the moment it happened."

The Hokage proceeded to pass the paper report around to the council members, each bearing an amateur sketch of the woman as well as all of the information they had on her, which was next to none. "This is what the woman looks like, barring minor discrepancies of course."

The gathered shinobi scanned the paper documents before each sealed them away to be reviewed later more thoroughly. Hiashi was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that soon descended over the council chambers. "Hokage-Sama, I do believe we have an invasion to prepare for. Shall we adjourn this session and convene at a later date?"

Hiruzen eyed Hiashi for a minute before nodding his head tersely. "That would most likely be for the best. This session is now closed, be on standby for this… invasion." With a sigh, the elderly man rose from his seated position after smacking his desk with a gavel, something that confused Naruto greatly.

"Hey, Jiji, you aren't a judge… why do you even have one of those things?"

**[N:PK]**

"Kunai, get your boxes of kunai here!"

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ah, kibbles and little bit, just who I wanted to see! So, you wanna buy some weapons, little boy?"

Kiba blankly stared at the blond boy before shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, I could use some new knives. Show me the stuff."

Naruto grinned before whipping a brief case from his inventory which he had pop up directly behind his back, causing Kiba to jump back in disgust and point his finger accusingly at Naruto. "You just literally pulled that out of your ass, didn't you?!"

Naruto looked at Kiba and then back down at the rather large brief case before chuckling under his breath. "Yeah, let's go with that. How much do you have to spend?"

Kiba glanced around at the many lumbering Shinobi present at the village walls as if looking for someone before pulling out his wallet in defeat after a few moments. "I was hoping I could get Mom to pay for these…" He murmured to himself before passing the blond a few ryo notes.

"Only fifty? Fine, whatever, I'll hook you up just this once kibbles." Naruto tisked under his breath before handing the canine loving boy the large brief case full of sharp and deadly knives. "That should get you your fix, man."

"Okay, why the hell are you being so sketchy about this? What does getting 'my fix' even mean?" Kiba questioned with skepticism in his voice before placing the brief case on the ground and popping the latch. After peering at the contents of the case for a moment, the boy briefly nodded to himself while murmuring about the best money he has ever spent. "Yeah, I get it now, that's the fucking stuff!"

Naruto grinned before giving the Inuzuka his money back, grinning the whole time. "It's free of charge, man, I'm not gonna charge you for weapons that your most likely gonna need anyways."

Kiba attempted to wipe the stupid expression off of his face before being called autistic by one of his fellow clan members, but he was too late. "Hey, Runt! What's got you so Down?" A quickly approaching female questioned with a smug tone, three large wolf-dogs following in her wake.

"Ugh, shut your face, Hana." Kiba groaned while lowering his head slightly in shame. He let his guard down for just one second, just one fleeting second of vacancy as he tried to process being given knives for free and she had taken advantage of it to make him look stupid. As per fucking usual.

"Cheer up, kibbles, I was about to say almost the same exact thing!" Naruto cooed as he wrapped the boy in a one armed hug, much to the boy's further shame. "Get off, you damn creep!"

Kiba and Naruto were soon broken up by the strange wailing sound that echoed through the air, a shrill claxon of metal grinding on metal much like when Abbadon invaded reverberated through the mostly shutdown village.

Naruto quickly began withdrawing as many of the sealed brief cases of kunai as he could before passing Kiba and his elder sister enough to arm themselves and their nearest comrades to the teeth. "Just pass those out to your clan members and squad mates, yeah? Each one comes with about as many explosive tags as there are many kunai, just don't throw them near a comrade, yada yada, you get the drill."

Kiba and Hana nodded at the boys quick words before they departed from near the northern sector of the village. After consulting the Sandaime after the council meeting was adjourned, he was told to begin passing out weapons if he had them to spare and help hold the north gate.

Ideally, Naruto would have been positioned near a large vantage point, but the northern sector of Konoha held nothing but single story buildings and a small shanty marketplace for various traders to display their wares without paying a premium price for stalls.

The only pros to being stationed near the ground level was that he had access to his wood techniques in the least, a ton of giant kunai and of course lightning spears of assorted power levels. His Burning Sap techniques were of course not allowed, as collateral damage was too pricey to risk for the blond. Nothing in the area was of terrible importance, but that didn't mean he would let it be destroyed by some freaks of nature who dared intrude into his home.

While he was designated to one specific area, that didn't mean he wouldn't send clone troops to patrol the central sector of the village as well as wood clones to help guard each of the gates. They may have been far from the best soldiers one could have but the clones had the same repertoire of skills that the blond shinobi boasted, thus allowing them to be one of the most versatile disposables around.

After doing a quick head count on how many clones he had active and making sure that his stamina and chakra bars were as close to full as they could be, Naruto swiftly made his way to the rendezvous location to meet up with his temporary squad leader, Shiranui Genma.

After nearly running over a group of Nara, Naruto finally made it to the north gate, only to stare in shock at the sight of enemy troops already present at the wooden gates. Crimson figures easily a foot taller than the many special jounin present at the gates were being decimated left and right by blade and Jutsu, yet not a single shinobi had fallen to these abominations.

Genma was decimating his own opponents with nothing but the two senbon needles held between his fingers and rather clever use of earth techniques. When one of the crimson figures would attempt to swipe at him, the creature would find one leg being hefting into the air while the other would be pulled into the earth, throwing the creature off balance and in some cases completely ripping the creatures' legs off. The Shiranui was skilled, far more skilled than a Tokubetsu Jounin should have been in the blond Uzumakis' opinion.

Another person that caught his eyes was the purple haired freak in the trench coat. She was literally walking through a crown of them with nothing but a Kunai in her hand, deflecting attacks and decapitating the creatures left and right with just a few flicks of her wrist. Snakes had poured out of her trench coats sleeve after one of the creatures got too close, only for the long reptiles to start striking the creatures in the spaces between their metal plating. 'Is she… she is fucking whistling. Is this real life?'

Naruto quickly summoned a small troop of clones to begin restraining the beasts so that the shinobi could get better shots in, drawing inspiration from Genma and his earth techniques. After picking up Doton just a few days ago, Naruto could safely say that he had nowhere near the experience needed to fluctuate the techniques to the extent his squad leader was. His wood techniques, on the other hand, were very adequate for such a battle.

The blond adolescent withdrew two of his patented 'Big Ass Kunai' and tore into the invaders with gusto, rending a few of the smaller creatures in two with just a single swipe of his blade. Black ichor dribbled to the ground in rivulets, filling the air with a miasma of strong metallic tang, almost strong enough to cause the many shinobi to gag.

Two of the lumbering biomachines turned on the boy and began to claw at him rapidly, each breaking through his defense while gaining a few cheap shots into his ribs and chest. The wounds weren't the deepest the boy had ever had, but the [Bleeding] status effect left behind had begun to slowly drop his health bar quicker than he liked.

Two wood clones sprung from the earth with [Zetsubouno Ude] sprouting from their backs, each of the wooden tentacles wrapping around the crimson beasts before ripping them in half as viciously as possible. The tentacle clones knew then and there that they were going to be common place in their creators 'Clone Army', seeing as how they were capable of bizarre combat prowess. "LET THE TENTACLE RAPE BEGIN!"

Naruto blanched at his wood clones' strange battle cry before breaking away from the battle for a moment, taking the time to get a good look at just what sort of creatures he was fighting. '[Scan]!' Naruto mentally commanded, causing the 'system' that had taken over his life to respond in kind.

**[Kaguya Shock Trooper, Level 17]**

**[HP: 1400/2000]**

**[MP: 1800/1800]**

**[SP: 9000/12000]**

**[Biomechanical Beast]**

**[CORRUPTED]**

**[One of many beings forcefully put under the knife and manipulated until they no longer resembled the creatures they once claimed to be. Each Trooper is forcefully re-educated to be undyingly loyal to Kaguya. Shock Troopers make up a large portion of Kaguya's Army.]**

**[Strength: Vicious claws with longer than average length. Boasts above average agility, intelligence and dexterity.**

**[Weakness: Lightly armored, vulnerable to [Pierce] and [Impact] damage types. Low strength and endurance.]**

**[Hint: Thin the crowd out, then aim for their bits!]**

"Aim for their bits this, aim for their bits that. This System is a fucking pervert!" Naruto growled to himself as he stared down the slightly taller creature, sizing it up slightly as the creature responded in kind.

The 'Shock Troopers' had ebony colored flesh with no hair on their bodies as far as Naruto could tell. Crimson armor somewhat similar to what Abbadon was covered in was bolted into the slender creatures' body with strange black rods of some sort, lines and lines of smaller bars stretching across the back and chest of the creatures.

Vessels of black sinew stretched from the creatures' skin and into the armor, pulsating slightly as it fed the black blood of the creature into the 'living' metal suit that was pinned into its body. The slender arms of the creature were abnormally long, able to reach more than twice the length of its body if Naruto's calculations were correct, with viciously sharp claws at the very end of the appendages to boot.

The gaps between the armor were large enough for Naruto to take advantage of, the blond sending the mental command for his clones to begin using [Sunlight Blade] on their metal Kunai after using the technique himself. The 'Shock Troopers' were completely unprepared for the shock and bite of 'sunlight'.

A few tense moments later and the north gate was completely clear of the enemies, though the uneasy feeling left behind had each of the Shinobi glancing around nervously. Naruto rallied up his clones and had them begin scanning the perimeter of the forest just outside of the gates before he himself reported to Genma.

"And I told you I don't care who you think you are, Sandaime-Sama left me in charge of this unit and if you have a problem with it, I can just write you up for insubordination right now." The Shiranui growled out while staring down the white haired man who he had been arguing with.

Naruto decided to get a good look at the belligerent shinobi and file away his 'Data' from his scan ability for later, just as he had for most shinobi he had ever come across. Strangely enough, the white haired shinobi with large shuriken strapped to his back appeared as an enemy on his mini-map, even if the man was clearly a comrade.

'[Scan].' Naruto intoned to himself before peering directly at the man arguing with his squad leader, only to realize that he did indeed know the shinobi.

**[Tokuji Mizuki, Level 42]**

**[Chuunin]**

**[CORRUPTED]**

**[HP: 19788/20000]**

**[CP: 7000/7000]**

**[SP: 12522/13000]**

**[A Shinobi born under the flag of Konohagakure. After the accusation of murdering a fellow Konoha Shinobi on a routine mission, Mizuki sold his soul and body to a false goddess for power.]**

**[Strengths: Adept at [Doton] techniques, above average Strength, Endurance and Chakra Control]**

**[Weakness: Small Chakra Pool and below average Intelligence.]**

**[Hints: Just slap some cuffs on him, he's guilty.]**

"I fucking knew there was something wrong with you, Mizuki-Teme." Naruto grinned as he cracked his knuckles while approaching the two arguing Shinobi. Before the white haired Chuunin could react, Naruto had grabbed the man by the back of the neck before wrenching his right arm to his spine. Mizuki had began to struggle under the blonds grip and almost broke free before the Uzumaki slapped a seal on the back of his neck, causing the man to fall unconscious in a heartbeat.

Genma crossed his arms in annoyance while staring at the blond and the downed Chuunin. "You mind explaining why you just manhandled the bastard? You can't just do whatever you please, ya know."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before rolling the man onto his stomach and ever so cautiously removing Mizukis' headband from his forehead. "This right here is why, Genma-Taicho."

The pulsating grey eye with multiple concentric rings twitched wildly, as if aware that it had been exposed to the world even if its wielder was unconscious. Naruto then walked to the nearest 'Shock Trooper' that wasn't being sealed away by his clones before removing the creatures head from its eviscerated torso.

Genma was nonplussed at the gruesome act of mutilation, however the sight of the writhing orb in the center of Mizukis' forehead was almost enough for the man to upchuck his late breakfast. "Just get to the point already, kid."

"Hold on chief, jeez!" Naruto murmured to himself while prying the metal plating from the head of the disfigured foe, revealing an identical but still version of the grey eyeball. "The man was in cahoots with Kaguya, the instigator of this little raid."

The Shiranui had seen enough for him to lie off of Naruto, instead questioning how the boy had taken the man out so easily. Naruto grinned before showing the man the seal now imprinted on the back of the traitors neck, causing Genma to whistle in appreciation of the skill needed to do that. "You know, Yondaime-Sama did the same thing to multiple opponents before, pretty innovative stuff right there. Too bad he died before passing on his secret." Genma murmured the last part to himself, though Naruto's acute hearing was able to pick up the low grumble of the elder shinobi.

"I can teach you later, if you'd like. It's pretty easy once you get a good grasp on your chakra control." The blond quipped while summoning a Shadow Clone to take Mizuki to the nearest ANBU patrol so they could deal with the traitor themselves.

It was around that time that the squad of clones sent to sweep the perimeter of the northern forest popped, sending back their memories to the original. "As much as I love gloating about my skills, we have a big enemy force moving in and I just got the greatest idea. Can you have the rest of our group pull back away from the gates for about five minutes?"

The Shiranui glanced at the Chuunin through special jounin under his command and ran through a few scenarios before nodding his head in the affirmative. Naruto let out a whoop before summoning four dozen wooden clones where two dozen sank into the ground about ten meters apart while the other two dozen split up and took their places on either side of the road leading into Konohagakure.

"The plan is simple, in a way. I'm going to have two more squads run interference before leading as many of these… creatures as I can into the ten meter square that my wooden clones are guarding." Naruto began to explain as more and more shadow clones popped into existence, each armed to the teeth with explosives and pointy metal objects.

The clones began leaping from the walls surrounding the village, each with destruction on their minds. A few of the clones that stayed behind began pulling a few spare parts of various different contraptions from Naruto's inventory, mostly pieces of stylized wood, scrap metals and ninja wire.

"These clones here are going to craft shoddy ballista that they will then mount on the walls and fire at will upon the enemy, granting they have a clear shot anyways…" Naruto nervously trailed off as an uneasy chill covered the surrounding area, similar but lesser than the effect Abbadon had on the local environment. While it wasn't cool enough to cause ice to spread throughout the foliage, it was enough to cause the blond Jinchuuriki to let out an involuntary shiver.

"Fucking freaks just have to ruin a perfectly good, warm day." Naruto crumbled to himself before nodding to Genma. "They're almost here, just got confirmation from my last scout, enemy forces look to almost be upwards of one hundred, possibly more."

Genma sighed and began relaying orders to the group of Shinobi as well as filling them in on what they may or may not see in the roads. "Runt here just told me they were a few minutes out, folks! Let's get it together and show these freaks just who they are dealing with!"

The Chuunin and Tokubetsu Jounin gathered around the gate let out a loud cheer before each of the many present took their positions around the gate, which had been left only partially open to funnel the creatures in instead of allowing them to swarm through unabated.

Naruto summoned a dozen shadow clones with the mental order for each of them to immediately begin brain storming as fast as possible on different ways they could utilize their skills to decimate this portion of the enemy as fast as possible so the real blond demon container could further reinforce the other three gates.

One clone had the brightest idea almost right off the bat, quickly getting the real Naruto's attention before he could turn away to order his Wooden 'Tentacle' clones into formation. "Hey, boss! You know how our 'Henge' technique is different from everyone else's?"

The blond nodded stiffly and motioned for the clone to continue. He was already irritated as it was, talking to himself in front of the large gathering of older and higher ranked Shinobi made him out to be crazier than he actually was.

"Why don't we take a page from the Yamanaka's book and 'Henge' multiple clones into birds and carpet bomb them with our large arsenal of explosive tags and kunai's." The clone finished quickly, noticing his creators right eye twitching slightly. That was never a good thing, it usually indicated pent up homicidal thoughts and or other negative emotions. The clone was just created, it didn't want its pointless existence to end quite yet, self-preservation and all that jazz.

Naruto slapped his palm to his face with a loud smack before grumbling obscenities to himself under his breath. "Why the fuck didn't I come up with that?"

The clone shrugged its shoulders before pointing out the skewed logic behind the shadow clone technique. "Technically… you did."

**[N:PK]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**Chapter Eight: The Day of the Lightning Waltz (I should have thought of this sooner!)**

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own anything pertaining to either Naruto or anything related to anything within this work of fiction. Don't tase me, bro.**

**Thank you for the great reviews and the not as great but still awesome reviews because they still count guys, I appreciate you taking the time to leave me some words of love and hate. :] **

**I don't give a damn what canon says, period. If I feel like giving Naruto an exclusive ability to physically transform by creating a sustained shell of chakra instead of maintaining a weak illusion, then so be it. Most of this story is going to be different from canon to the point where it's in its own little universe. AS IT SHOULD BE.**

**After thinking long and hard on the subject, I am going to include a few elements from a game dearly beloved to me. In the Manga, they mentioned 'the western continent', where Kaguya hailed from, and the sage quickly tried to dismiss it as unimportant. A few ideas sprung from that little statement and began influencing the story while I was writing this up. Thought I would just give you folks a fair warning.**

**[Science] may be neglected right now, but Naruto is going to end up becoming quite well versed in many different forms of science, such as biological studies, chemistry, 'Ninja Alchemy', so on so forth. **

**The name of this chapter was brought to you by the brutality of World War 2 and the German strategy of raining hell upon their enemies as quickly as they could before being thoroughly destroyed. **

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**[You have reached a Checkpoint. The Planet exists within multiple instances, each with their own unique population and circumstances. Those who hear the cries of the Planet are blessed and cherished by those attuned to nature, be it beast or man.]**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

**[N:PK]**

**「**"_This is Squad Hashirama, sectors one through twenty five clear, Sir_."

"_This is Squad Tobirama, sectors twenty five through forty six clear, Captain_!"

"_This is Squad Hiruzen, sectors forty six through seventy clear, Chief_."

"_Aerial Command, sectors seventy through one hundred still occupied by foreign personnel_."

"**This is Squad Minato, we have a problem Yo!**" **」**

Naruto sighed before opening the [Map] menu, allowing him to glare at Squad Minato's location as if he could glean the necessary information from just the hovering screen. Sadly, the blond had to conjure more clones to reinforce the air born clone troops, having more than three of their members popped from Kaguya ground to air attacks. Three clones behind him cursed silently as they communicated with the clone troops of the other three gates, leaving the original to deal with this gate alone.

"Who the fuck turns a pinecone into a missile?!" Naruto shouted to himself as he just got the memories from the destroyed clones. The distance between the clones and the creator had been greater than two miles, thus resulting in the lag of reabsorption. A few members of the Kaguya forces must have thought it a good idea to start using their environment to take out their sky bound enemies, only for the one to lob the pinecone to become a pin cushion of lightning spears of various sizes.

The rest of the 'shock troopers' heard the faint cry of 'Go fuck yourselves' before they too were eviscerated with viciousness akin to a Biju on the loose by raining lightning bolts. Stealthily, the ground troops created from the life energy circulating within the blond Jinchuuriki easily laid waste to the remainder of the large battalion that wasn't extra crispy, thus leaving the entire northern section of the Shodaime's Forest clear of any living crimson and black creatures.

Puddles of black liquid pooled at the feet of the few clones, each watching in morbid fascination as the life force of the mutated 'humans' seeped into the earth, only to extinguish the ambient nature energy as it did so. While it was something the original might have missed, the chakra constructs felt the life force of the plants and creatures around them lurch painfully, as if they had been overcome by a quick and far too effective disease.

One of the clones removed a small storage container from its inventory and scooped a healthy portion of the inflicted material into the hard plastic container before shutting its lid and placing a stasis seal around the entirety of the jar, thus keeping the contents preserved for later study. The time diluting property of the seal was a great way to keep dead bodies fresh for the hunter-nin squads that called Konoha home, Naruto simply appropriated that very effect in the name of SCIENCE!

After making sure that the black liquid was in fact destroying the landscape and slowly transforming it, Squad Minato dispelled a single attack clone to alert their god and master of the breaking developments, leaving nothing but a skeleton crew in place to further study the disaster zone that was once the northern portion of a beautiful forest as the rest of the attack squad followed the aerial squad northbound.

Now, only nightmares remained in its place.

**[N:PK]**

Tenten grunted in exhaustion as the wooden wrist-blade gifted to her by Naruto swiftly entered and exited the back of another troopers skull, severing the spinal column of the twisted creature and injecting her own cocktail of poisons.

While it was overkill, Tenten had nearly lost her left arm after assuming one of the creatures she had downed was dead, having cleanly sliced through its jugular and nearly severing its head from its body. That was not the case in the slightest, as the creature rose quickly and slid three of its viciously serrated claws into her left shoulder before brutally ripping them out.

The bun haired girl was thankful that it had been a pierce attack that it got her with and not a slicing attack, as puncture wounds and muscle damage was easier for an Iryo-nin to heal than a missing limb. As it was, Tenten couldn't use the targe shield that was placed on her left wrist considering the limb still hung limply by her side.

Two shinobi had fallen to the reinforced monsters within just a few moments of fighting at the western gate, causing a pang of anger and regret to rear its ugly head through the adrenaline and pain clouding the weapons mistress' mind.

"Tenten! Fall back and get treatment! Lee and I shall defeat these foul beasts in the next ten minutes or I will do five thousand pushups using only my tongue!"

"That's not physically possible though!" Tenten shouted as her wrist blade found itself stabbed deep into one of the shock troopers' eye sockets before being savagely ripped out of the side of its head. A spray of black blood covered the ground surrounding the girl before she leapt back away from the battlefield and towards the many Chuunin ushering the wounded to the Uzumaki compound.

Tenten was intimately familiar with the sprawling complex of recently grown buildings and stalls, having bugged the blond enough over the past few weeks that he had given the girl her very own training ground within the walls of Mokuton powered wood, if only to get her to shut the hell up.

Nara's were running back and forth with different medical supplies in their arms, frantically setting up many different operations around the many sterilized rooms within their clinic. Tenten was more than a little unnerved at seeing an active Nara, as the clan was notorious throughout the elemental nations as the laziest people to ever sleep on the earth. Sure, the phrase was supposed to be walk the earth, but the bun haired youth was certain that they wouldn't even walk if they could get around it.

"Holy shit, Tenten, what the hell happened to you?!" The forge running Naruto clone asked in shock at seeing her usually perfect pink qipao stained with her blood and the terrible wounds inflicted on her left shoulder. While not immediately life threatening, the wounds she was sporting were sure to drop lesser me-.. er.. Women in little to no time flat.

"One of those red freaks of nature got me with a sneak attack..." Tenten answered uneasily, berating herself mentally for making such a rookie mistake. The forge Naruto shook his head sadly before withdrawing multiple healing items from his creators' inventory and applying them to Tenten before the girl could blink.

One of the handy things about healing items was that they worked immediately, no matter how significant the wound, but only if Naruto was the one to use it. For some reason or another, when he attempted to get the porcine ANBU to use one of the potions on him when he was more than thoroughly exhausted, the cocktail worked at a much more subdued pace. Whether the item was used on himself or an ally didn't matter in the least, though he noticed that they worked better on himself than anyone else for some reason or another.

One of the potions directly applied to her wound was a vaccine and treatment against most forms of infection, ailments and afflictions, though with what the landscape looked like after being exposed to the creatures blood, the Forge Naruto doubted the 'Esuna' used on her would stop whatever those creatures did.

The second potion was an 'Elixer', something that after combining a ton of different healing items into a super-concentration gave the effect of immediate healing of wounds and recovery of lost energy, be it physical or spiritual. While chakra was composed of both Spiritual and Physical, the potion did not immediately restore chakra reserves, only boosting recovery time by a large portion.

It wasn't very cost effective to create the items, but they were good to have in case Naruto ever got in a pinch and needed a boost. Spare time in the various compounds created for research of different kinds allowed Naruto to gather enough resources to start a trade organization with various allied nations, seeing as he was far from dumb enough to arm his enemies to the teeth with high grade weaponry and healing items.

Tenten was taken aback at feeling her wounds disappear in a heartbeat without any medical chakra being applied to her at all. She glanced behind her to make sure a medical ninja didn't sneak up behind her and heal her without her knowing, but the glance revealed the same strange picture of 'frantic' Nara and wounded shinobi from before.

"What the fuck?"

"I know, right? I have tons of these things lying around, the main Naruto had us clones grow a ton of medical plants and create these 'potions' and 'balms' from them." The forge running Naruto clone answered with a grin at hearing the bun haired girl use such a profane expletive in reaction to her healing in such a miraculous fashion.

Tenten looked at the many wounded shinobi around and looked back to the forge clone before shaking her head. "What the hell are you standing around doing nothing for then? Get the original to make as many clones as he can spare and start healing as many people as possible! What the hell man!"

The clone took a moment to look ashamed before nodding his head and patiently tapping out a message to the main Naruto. He received a response in almost record time and couldn't contain his laughter at seeing the very same expletive used by Tenten used again in such a short period.

"He said the same exact thing. Go figure."

"Great minds DO think alike, you know."

"Trust me; there is nothing great about our mind in the least, Tenten. You have NO idea."

**[N:PK]**

Shikamaru dodged backwards as his fathers' shadow pierced the grotesque crimson creature that nearly took his head off with its latest attack. A much longer than usual kunai was gripped tightly in his left hand, though its width was the same as a kunai, resulting in a long sword that was easy to produce and arm people with.

While he was notoriously 'lazy', Shikamaru was forced to take Kenjutsu lessons at a young age by his father, resulting in the pineapple haired youth having great skill in the blade. After storing an ample enough amount of 'Nara' chakra in the elongated kunai, Shikamaru released a crescent blast of blackish chakra at the foul beast, removing its head from its shoulders quicker than you could snap your fingers.

"Good job, Shikamaru, now help me take care of the parameter." Shikaku ordered his son while waving Chouza and Chouji down to also follow his lead into the forest. Squads of Chuunin and Tokubetsu Jounin littered the area, launching the 'Naruto Armory' they received from stray clones into enemy lines, reducing the Kaguya troops' front line forces enough for the four man cell of Nara and Akimichi shinobi to push them away from the walls and into the line of fire.

Shikaku heard a shout from above and watched the twitching hand that appeared over the edge of a larger than usual bird before telling his group to fall back to the wall and hold their positions until further notice. Two seconds after Chouza and Chouji cleared the gates, dozens upon dozens of well-aimed lightning bolts rained down upon the large platoon of Kaguya troops huddled together in the mess of kunai and shuriken that littered the surface layer of soil. Acting as a conduit, the knives allowed for the bolts that missed the foul creatures to spring from blade to blade until they too lanced through the bodies of the sinew and steel monstrosities.

The black ichor that made up the mutants lifeblood dribbled to the ground pitifully before bubbling and evaporating as more and more of the heavenly bolts of lightning descended from the sky, completely destroying the foreign troops that dared invade Konoha and leaving nothing behind of the southern forest besides blackened and decayed matter.

Shikaku saluted the clones of Naruto as they circled the forest a few more times before traveling further and further from Konoha to chase down and destroy the results of a moral-less scientist. Something was familiar about the crimson armored creatures, something that was on the tip of Shikakus' tongue. "Say, Chouza… do those creatures look like they belong to Orochimaru?"

Chouza nodded his head after a few moments of contemplation before walking towards one of the creatures corpses that remained after the lightning storm. Chouza kicked the beasts corpse a few times to make sure it was dead before leaning down and ripping the chest piece from the shock troopers torso, revealing archaic seals stretching across the ruined flesh. The seals themselves were burnt out as the lines making up the ancient art had grown brown instead of black, indicating the shift in composition in the ink that made up the matrix stretched across the crispy flesh.

"It seems one of our greatest traitors is in bed with a new financer." Shikaku grumbled before writing a note to the Sandaime as quickly as he could before biting his thumb and spreading it across his right hand.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and with a burst of smoke, a pitch black blob in the shape of a sloth appeared over the anchoring seal left behind after the Kuchiyose technique was completed. "It has been a long time, Shikaku-Sama. How may I be of service?"

"I hate to ask this of you after not speaking in such a long time, but I need you to deliver this message to Hokage-Sama as fast as you can, Yukkiri, this is a matter of state security."

The moving blob of darkness nodded its head slowly before sinking into the ground at a 'slothful' pace, causing Shikaku to groan under his breath. 'Of course I get the slowest of the Shadow Beasts; they must be incredibly upset with me for them to send such a representative.'

Unlike a regular summoning contract, the Shadow Beasts exclusively used by the Nara clans head family were artificially created. Using their chakra and a forgotten sealing matrix, the ancient Nara members had recreated the process of creating a Biju, though the sentient chakra constructs took on the dark nature of the 'shadowy' chakra the Nara were famous for, thus tying the beasts to the Nara as they were the only clan to have the chakra necessary to sustain the sentient structures of life energy.

Shikamaru had yet to sign the contract, seeing as his chakra was not yet dense enough with the highly concentrated chakra their bloodline enabled them to produce. His chakra, while powerfully aligned to the darkness element, was more akin to a small black spot in an extremely sunny place instead of a forest bathed in darkness like his father's chakra was, leaving the boy to exclusively use the initial techniques taught to the Nara to reign in their element.

Most people assumed the Nara were lazy due to lack of motivation. That was not the case, but the Nara clan was not willing to let the general population know that. At birth, the symbiotic relationship with darkness begins when the father of the baby Nara places a fragment of their own 'shadow' core into their child's chakra network through a medical procedure yet to be disclosed to anyone outside of the clan, not even the village they owed their loyalty to.

Due to the effects of the surgery, the children of the Nara become nocturnal by nature and usually have great boosts of energy during the night or when fully encased in shadows thanks to the dark chakra running through their coils. As a result of this symbiotic relationship, being in direct sunlight sapped the energy of most Nara, forcing them to rely on ingenuity and strategy to take out their opponents.

This very darkness that ran through the Nara's 'secondary' chakra network gave the shadowy beasts the ability to traverse the dark corridor that existed between every shadow in existence without sustaining damage, something that no Nara was capable of considering they existed in a truly physical sense, unlike the almost Biju creatures. The process of becoming one with the darkness and then resuming their physical state took too much chakra to do, as well as beyond human control.

Shikaku broke from his muse as Yukkiri finally sank into the void, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'I am sure the Sandaime will know what to do with that information.' The man let out a long sigh before tapping the COM unit settled into his right ear, giving him a direct line to Konoha HQ.

"Shikaku here, South Gate is secure. Give blondie my thanks."

**[N:PK]**

Ino winced as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air once again before pulling her whip away from the decimated throat of one of the shock troopers dumb enough to attack her. Careful not to pierce her hands and get the enemies blood into her own bloodstream, the blond mind walker lashed out with her notched and barbed whip and caught the ankle of one of the larger monsters, wrapping the weapon around the exposed flesh a few passes before ripping the creature off balance and away from one of her older clan mates.

The Chuunin male nodded his head in thanks before returning to the bloodbath that plagued the eastern gate, using a single Kama to rend flesh from 'bone', though the chakra conducting metal was slowly being eaten away from harsh impacts against steel plating and the acidity of the thick blood of the shock troopers.

The Yamanaka were under strict orders to NOT use their clans mind walking techniques on any of the creatures present at the gates, least they fall prey to outside influence such as Kaguya herself. After careful observation, Konoha HQ determined that the creatures were being controlled like puppets rather than acting of their own accord, as the twitchy movements of their arms and physically impossible attacks such as severed arms still clawing away at ankles supported the theory more so than any other floating around.

Ino grunted after feeling her bicep muscles getting slashed by the errant claws of a recently delimbed shock troop. The rose whip fell from her grasps as her right hand loosened itself after slight damage to the tendons near the crook of her arm.

"Go heal; I will cover your back." The stoic Aburame known as Shino murmured just loud enough for Inos' less than sensitive hearing to pick up. The purple wearing blond winced and nodded her head to the boy, flashing a pained smile in thanks. A slight increase in the low buzz always emanating from the Aburame was the only response she got as a wall of insects temporarily held oncoming Kaguya troops from further attacking the wounded girl.

A few chakra enhanced leaps later and the blond cleared away from the battlefield, watching in morbid fascination as demon after demon fell to the hands of the Konoha Shinobi Forces. Broken kunai, shuriken, Katana and even nunchaku littered the ground as frequently as the bodies of Kaguya troops did as the black liquid ate away at the durability and structural integrity of anything that came into contact with the viscous liquid.

"Ino, over here!"

"Are any of you the original?" The Yamanaka heir asked warily as she approached the rather rambunctious group of clones designated by the original to pass out healing items amongst the wounded, as well as providing moral amongst fellow shinobi who were temporarily removed from the fight.

One thing Ino noticed about the blond clones was that they were scarily observant. On one side of the eastern gate, a middle aged Tokubetsu Jounin of the Yamanaka clan was drug away from the fight with an injured leg while being scolded by two rather bold shadow clones of the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki. While they were scolding the man on attempting to fight with such a debilitating wound, as one of his main arteries was severed by a shock troopers vicious claws, they were also giving him useful advice on how to utilize his techniques better in both chakra enhancement of the muscles and pointing out where his taijutsu techniques could have ended his fight much sooner.

Ino decided to question her fellow blond on how he would know how to utilize a flawless knife strike later, as she was almost certain that they didn't cover such an attack in the academies taijutsu class. In fact, with the way he described it… it was almost as if he knew part of the Yamanaka taijutsu style that the men of her clan used. "None of us here are the original, he's at HQ right now consulting the Sandaime on a rather pressing matter." One clone offered uneasily as he tossed two bottles of liquid to the closest clone near Ino.

The closest clone nodded and poured one potion after another over the wound, causing a feeling akin to floating to flutter through the Yamanaka, only for her to be harshly brought back to reality when a pained scream ripped through the battleground, louder than any she had yet to hear.

"Oh shit, fall back!" One of the Tokubetsu Jounin shouted while scrambling away from the twitching messes the Kaguya Troops had become. Panicked shinobi ran from the conglomeration of black flesh and crimson armor as a human arm thrashed wildly out of the dog pile of enemies. The disgusting sound of flesh being ripped from the bone filled the air as the Kaguya troops began to devour a Chuunin alive.

Ino gagged and almost lost her breakfast at the sound and sight but turned her head and allowed a single tear to fall for the man. Dealing with death on the battleground was not something she thought she would learn this day, but the lesson came without warning. She watched a clan member sacrifice his life to intercept a blow meant to end her existence once the fighting broke out at the gate. She wasn't sure why the clan heirs were even allowed to attend the battle of Konoha, and she wouldn't pretend she had the authority to question the orders of not only her father, but also the Sandaime himself.

"That is new…" The Naruto clone that healed her murmured as hushed discussion broke out between the clone troop. One of the 'Attack' clones dispelled itself to let their creator know about this breaking development, as the twisted monstrosities had begun to turn on one another and devour the other as quick as they could.

Pieces of the crimson armor fell to the side as black flesh was devoured hastily by the suddenly gluttonous and cannibalistic monstrosities, more than likely to cause nightmares for those present to witness such a disgusting scene.

**[N:PK]**

"It seems that we are not the only village currently under siege… we were just the fastest to respond." Naruto murmured as he 'scrolled' through the memories recently received from the aerial patrol units that spread out miles and miles outside of the Leaf villages borders.

The Sandaime sighed and nodded his head at the report, waving his hand for the boy to elaborate further on the subject. Naruto shrugged wearily before spilling what he knew of the situation developing further into the land of fire. It took close to thirty minutes for the boy to elaborate further on the happenings just within twenty miles of the hidden village, with more and more time elapsing as he wrote out reports based on how far the village was from Konoha to the immediate repercussions Konoha would face for loosing so many of their subsidiary hamlets.

"There are multiple farming communities under direct control of Konoha that have fallen to the decaying properties left behind by dead Kaguya troops, though it seems the farmers are quick to kill just as the Shinobi." Naruto provided while marking close to a dozen or more marks on the map, indicating where the friendly communities that depended on the hidden village had undergone enemy attacks.

Most of the produce needed to sustain such a large village was wiped out with the end result of Konoha being almost completely out of a food source outside of whatever remained in their immediate reserves.

If the path of destruction following the first wave of Kaguya was correct, then the Capitol City of the Land of Fire was also under siege. The carnage left in the wake of their attacks and the lack of Kaguya troops left in the fallen villages indicated that the many trade routes in and around the country were occupied by the beasts and maybe even more troops of varying skill and design. The foliage around Hi no Kuni was famous for the thick leaves that left much to the imagination when staring down at the forest from a bird's eye view, betraying no glimpse of those who walk underneath the massive branches grown by the Shodaime.

"We are dealing with an overwhelming force with underwhelming chances…" Hiruzen murmured as Naruto continued to mark where his Henge'd clones had spotted any large number of the shuffling daemons, spreading further and further out from the heart of the country, where their proud village remained steadfast in the face of the enemy.

"This isn't good, Jiji… It looks like we are on our own." Naruto stated grimly while finally marking the Capitol as one of the areas under siege. Sarutobi twitched his hand towards one of the hidden ANBU stationed in the office before glancing towards Naruto. "Do you think I could bother you to transport a few squads of Jounin and ANBU to the Capitol?"

Naruto raised his right brow at the question before nodding his head slowly. "Sure, I don't mind being a taxi service right now, but I expect to be compensated in the future."

The Sandaime growled in his throat before nodding his head tersely, indicating his minor irritation at the blond boy. "Only for a B rank mission, we have no idea if we can even afford that if these beasts continue to lay waste to the country."

The blond Uzumaki grinned and stuck his hand out for the elderly man to shake, thus sealing the deal between the two. "Tell them to be at the southern gate in ten minutes, I'll go ahead and give the Air Squads the order to clear out as many of the freaks as they can before dispelling, once I recover enough chakra I will do it again."

The Sandaime nodded his head and wrote out a missive on his desk before reaching in the folds of his robes and tossing the boy a small parcel. "This is only temporarily, once this situation has reached its end the rank will be rescinded unless specified otherwise."

The Jinchuuriki scrunched his face up in confusion before opening the package and nearly losing his cool. "Holy-"

"What did I say about this being temporary? Don't get your hopes up too much; this is just a formality so you can officially act under my capacity within the land of fire, nothing more nothing less." Hiruzen bluntly stated while staring the boy down. Naruto nearly choked and nodded his head quickly at his surrogate grandfather.

"Alright, Jiji, chill the hell out, I get it!" Naruto stammered while hastily retreating from the suddenly super stuffy office, suppressing the desire the wet his pants and curse the gods he didn't believe in simultaneously.

After dodging another Chuunin frantically throwing piles of paperwork at one another rather than completing a single form, Naruto was well on his way to the southern gate while downing an 'Elixir', giving him the much needed energy to replenish his severely limited chakra pool.

"Who ever thought being a One Man Army would make you so damn tired?" He grumbled under his breath before stopping dead in his tracks. Before him lay the dead bodies of multiple Shinobi of various rank, though the way each was killed was the same.

A gash from ear to ear was present on each of the corpses, though there was an odd lack of blood present around the abandoned sector of the village. Naruto gulped down the growing feeling of dread welling in his stomach before steeling his nerves as best he could.

A few heartbeats later and a squad of Moku Bunshin armed to the teeth with multiple giant kunai began to scan the ground level of the area while shadow clones made for reconnaissance ghosted along the roof tops, clinging to the shadows where they could whilst muting their footfalls with minor application of chakra to the soles of their sandals.

The sound of laughter rung through the blonds mind, though he was certain his ears did not pick up on the noise. 'What the fuck?'

His growing danger sense suddenly spiked to inhumane levels, allowing the boy to narrowly dodge to longsword that threatened to decapitate him. Jerking down and rolling away from the barren streets while summoning tendrils of wood from the earth, Naruto dodged the follow up strikes from his mysterious assailant that left craters and slashes in the concrete, testament to the power of not only the blade but its wielder.

'Wait a second… no blade would be able to leave that clean of a cut and melt through the…'

"I didn't know channeling Katon chakra through your blade would give it such a devastating boost in cutting power, Teme." Naruto groused as he silently withdrew a Titan Kunai from his inventory before channeling as much of his 'Miracle' lightning into it as he could, causing it to glow a gloriously incandescent shade of orange.

The newly identified Sasuke threw his head back in laughter while letting the hood on his black cloak fall away, revealing the same pattern in his two eyes that were found in the forehead eyes of the Kaguya troops.

"So you figured it out that quick, hm? Must have been that cheating ability of yours." The Uchiha spat while lunging at Naruto once again, stabbing his superheated blade forward in an attempt to skewer the slightly younger blond. Naruto rolled to the side again but swung his blade as he did so, nicking the self-declared Avenger just below the rib cage, a good blow indeed or so Naruto thought. The moment the blond boy recovered from such a close call, he attempted to get a good look at the Uchiha or at least the wound he created before his vision suddenly failed him.

After two seconds of sinking into the earth and sending out a beacon of chakra, Naruto sensed the thick chakra that hung where he had previously stood, and could tell from the potency that he would not have survived whatever that black fog was. His flesh continued to sizzle, even after being converged in earth, a testament to the acidity of the chakra, and his eyes burned worse than anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Pumping as much chakra into his body as he could, he began to attempt a Shinton technique, but as he just unlocked the skill all he was rewarded with was a massive spiraling tree erupting from the earth, pushing past the fog and lurching towards the sky. Further and further the tree grew until soon it stood close to the height of the Hokage Monument, enshrouding the village in darkness as the leaves began to bloom.

'Well that did fuck all for me!' Naruto grumbled to himself while utilizing his Mokuton technique to dive into the wooden construct from the earth, pulling on as much chakra as he could handle as he did so. His eyes refused to open no matter how much he peeled at his eyelids, and his skin was extremely raw to the touch.

'Hopefully I don't lose to the Teme here, because I'll be damned before I go through this invasion again… IF I even respawn, that could have been a one-time thing.' The blond Uzumaki thought to himself as he slowly surfaced near the top of the tree. While his eyes may have been temporarily out of service, Naruto realized he could still 'see' the chakra of each and every person within the village through the many different facets accompanying the tree recently sprouted from an errant Shinton technique.

The material objects used to create the village did not 'ping' on his radar, though the Uzumaki District thrummed with innate energy left over from the creation process, as did the Hokage Tower and the walls surrounding the massive Ninja Village.

**[PING!]**

**[You have created a new skill through a special action!]**

**[Shinton: Kasei no Sekaiju] 1/1000] {Forest Release: Metamorphosis of the World Tree}**

**[X]**

"Well fuck, I can't even see the screen to close it." Naruto murmured out loud while he tried to pinpoint the location of the traitorous Teme known as Sasuke.

"I'm right here, Dobe." Sasukes voice called out before Naruto felt an incredibly hot pain located near the center of his chest. The blond reached out and felt the object now firmly pierced through his chest, though even the slightest of movements sent white hot magma through his entire nervous system.

"W…Why?" Naruto attempted to ask, though all that Sasuke could hear was a garbled mess of noises, not at all sounding like the language they both knew Naruto could speak fluently.

"Mother came and showed me the light, younger brother. You too, shall see with clarity soon enough." Sasuke finally answered, clearly insane enough to think for even a second that Naruto was his brother.

Naruto struggled valiantly against the still blindingly hot blade pierced through his abdomen before sinking into the tree completely once more, leaving the blade and blood in the spot he once occupied. Sasuke simply smirked and followed the boy leisurely down the expansive trunk, using his enhanced chakra control to stick to the bark of the Yggdrasil while swiping at the branches that attempted to knock him off with the red-hot blade of his.

"You can't run nor hide, Brother Dearest! I will always find you!" Sasuke rambled while stabbing his blade through yet another branch that almost removed him from the tree's surface. The deranged Uchiha glanced downwards at the drop that most assuredly would have killed him had the branch connected.

Naruto fazed out of the opposite side of the monstrous sized tree from Sasuke and summoned two shadow clones, each immediately engaging the black haired boy in combat with their giant kunai so that the original could remove an Esuna and Elixir from his inventory. Sasuke dispatched the first clone with gusto; though the second gave him difficulties as tendrils of wood shot from the massive branch they resided on and attempted to ensnare the boy.

The remaining shadow clone took advantage of a momentary drop of Sasuke's defense and landed a harsh blow on the boys' chest, sending him hurling over the edge of the limb they both precariously balanced on. Sasuke hit dozens of branches on his way down the express route towards the ground when he came to a violent halt as he slammed into one of the thickest tree branches on the tree.

Naruto smirked as he noticed the sharp decline in altitude that Sasuke stood at before summoning a few Mokuton Bunshin to give chase to the ebony haired youth while he attempted to recover. His eyes still burned worse than any wound he had ever received, though the vision in his sapphire orbs slowly returned.

Sasuke spat a glob of blood to the side and wiped his mouth slowly, chuckling the whole time as he did so. "It's going to take more than a few puppets to take me out, Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as lightning erupted from his body, encasing everything within ten feet of him with the deadly current of electrons.

The wooden clones scoffed and shrugged off the electric attack, though the two that got too close to Sasuke were immediately reduced to charcoal. One clone attacked from the front while another tried to bring up the rear, only for a strange, fleshy appendage to erupt from his chest. The clone continued to fight and sliced deep into the tentacle with a quickly grown [Konoha Burning Sap] Kunai and in its final moments charging the wooden knife with the remainder of its chakra, thus priming the chemicals for explosion.

An oddly feminine screech of pain erupted from the upper most branches of the Yggdrasil, causing a few shinobi that hadn't already gathered around the base of the tree to snap their attention towards the center of the village. A few of the quicker to react Chuunin and Jounin raced up the tree to try and get a glimpse at the enemy Naruto was currently facing down, only to be stopped half-way up the tree by Kaguya troops literally dropping out of black holes that opened up a few hundred feet above them.

Sasuke launched his smoldering blade towards the real Naruto while sending a gout of flames from the his left hand at the final wooden clone left to deal with him, thus removing any obstacle in his way of mortally wounding his long reincarnated brother. Naruto dodged the blade narrowly as he heard the displaced air rapidly closing in on him, only for the blade to switch directions and skewer him through the shoulder.

'At least it wasn't my abdomen…' Naruto groggily thought as he attempted to stay awake through the fight, though the blood loss was getting to him quickly. 'I have to end this or I really will die here.'

"Tell me, Brother… what is it you cherish most?" Sasuke questioned as he disappeared from his location fifty feet away only to reappear directly in Naruto's face, an insane grin stretching across his more-than-a-little girlish face. "Give me the pleasure of taking it all away." And with that, Sasuke gripped his blade and twisted it viciously, widening the already large wound on his shoulder.

Naruto cried out in pain and tried to arch his back, only to be brutally reminded that he was currently pinned to his own tree with a white-hot blade. "Tsk, tsk… that just won't do." Sasuke chuckled as he ripped the blade from the blond boys shoulder, letting him collapse to the ground under his own weight.

The blond wracked his mind for anything to help him defeat his current foe, though nothing notable came to mind. 'I guess this is it, huh?'

Sasuke pulled his blade back and prepared himself to deal the final blow to his opponent when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. "Stop, my son. We need him alive, it would take far too long to track down his soul in the lifestream." A gentle voice cut in, a voice that Naruto would recognize anywhere.

"Kaguya, you have a lot of nerve showing your face around here after this whole fiasco." Naruto growled as he attempted to stand, though he fell back down almost immediately. With a quick glance to his left, Naruto caught a glimpse of his health bar, the first time since the beginning of this fight, and almost died from the shock of seeing himself lingering at 10 HP out of 10000.

"'Nerve' as you call it is reserved for Humans, my dear, and the three of us are far from simply 'human'." Kaguya laughed melodically as she waved her hand towards the blond boy. Tendrils of wood erupted from the Shinton construct, ensnaring the creator of the tree in a tight bind while Kaguya turned to face the ebony haired youth. "Do not take it out on your younger brother, Son, family does not fight amongst one another."

Sasuke grumbled an incoherent sentence under his breath before nodding his head sheepishly. "Yes, Mother. I am sorry, I lost control of my emotions again…"

Kaguya smiled and placed her right hand on Sasuke's head and petted his hair as if he were her pet, though the way the two were talking amongst one another it wouldn't have surprised Naruto if the boy was indeed the ancient woman's pet. The Uchiha leaned into her hand and began to happily hum, causing the blond to blanch in disgust.

"You won't get away with this, Kaguya. I will hunt you down and end you myself." Naruto roared at the woman as a massive black portal in only symmetrical shapes opened up behind the Uchiha and the Otsutsuki. The woman smirked at the blond boy before elegantly shrugging her shoulders.

"It matters not if you come to me, or I to you. One way or another, I will have what I desire."

And with that, the beautiful goddess and Sasuke stepped into the void and disappeared completely before the rift collapsed in on itself, leaving unblemished reality in its wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Naruto:/Project Konoha]**

**[Chapter 9, Waking the Dreamers The Great Exodus]**

**[Disclaimer:/ I do not own anything at all pertaining to anything within this story, period, including the characters.]**

**[AN:/ Well, you guys didn't seem to like the latest chapter as well as I was hoping. That is a major fucking bummer for me. **

**Kaguya is going to end up being the final boss, But then again, so might Sasuke at this rate. I think I've made that much pretty obvious. There will be a few more bosses along the way that join up with her faction, but she will still be the leader, at least until sasuke stabs that bitch in the back. There are plenty of reasons she has yet to off Naruto, most of which will become apparent towards the end of this story.**

**Sasuke also gained a massive power-up a few chapters ago when his seal awakened, and joining Kaguya only made him that much more powerful. Now we are seeing the end results of everyone not wanting Naruto to have Sasuke as a comrade. Instead, he is going to be one of the main enemies in the story. Deal with it. It will be explained in detail once Naruto gains the ability to analyze his genetic make-up and peer into his ancestors' mimetic legacy.**

**On a side note, I KNEW SASUKE WAS A SUPER BACK STABBING BASTARD. I FUCKING CALLED THAT SHIT, YO.**

**Well, read on I guess.**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**[You have reached a Checkpoint. Due to unforeseen variables and elements from outside of Samsara, more and more of the world is falling under the control of foreign forces. Fight on.]**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

Naruto groaned loudly as he watched through blurry eyes as Sasuke and Kaguya disappeared through the void before slightly relaxing at the lack of immediate threats around the parameter. Down a few hundred feet below, he could still make out the vague shapes of Konoha shinobi diligently wiping out the Kaguya Troopers that dropped in on them, quite literally.

A scrunched up face later and the blond boy had wiggled free of the bindings that held him in place while his rival disappeared with his enemy. Two shadow clones were summoned to the nearly dead boys' side, each pulling as many of the healing items from their inventory as they could hold before almost drowning their creator in their refreshing liquid, causing the boy to sputter.

"I wanted it in my mouth, not on my clothes you dumb shits!" Naruto growled as he lapped at the liquid dripping from his hair, causing the HP bar in his peripheral vision slowly begin to fill back up. The wounds on his shoulder and abdomen had finally stopped bleeding, though the boy was certain that he would be sore for the next couple of weeks if not longer.

"I know you are, but what am I?" One of the clones dutifully imputed while hoisting its creator from the ground and helping the boy down the massive tree while the other clone kept watch in case Sasuke came back to finish the job. 'Leave it to the Teme to make me paranoid of my own clones.' Naruto wearily thought as he glanced over his shoulder at the fellow blond watching his back.

**[N:PK]**

"Is there any particular reason there is a MASSIVE TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY VILLAGE?!" Hiruzen shouted as he walked brusquely towards the wounded blond, who attempted to shrug his shoulders but failed miserably. The elderly man was minding his own business, debriefing his ANBU for departure to the Capitol to help stave off the foreign attackers when the sun outside decided to disappear behind the leaves of an impossibly large tree.

Seeing a tree taller than your tower suddenly pop up in the middle of the village with only one way to get there confused and pissed the elderly Kage off.

"Sasuke defected, left with Kaguya." The blond answered evenly while attempting to summon the clones necessary for aerial transport, only to wince and bite back a scream at the pain erupting from his chakra coils.

"Defected to Kaguya? The Uchiha defected?" The Sandaime parroted, his eyes narrowing slowly as he did so. Hiruzen could never claim to have been close to the boy as he had been almost too arrogant to stand being around, but regardless of that fact he was a Konoha citizen and Shinobi-In-Training. Add in that he was the last of his clan that was 'loyal' to Konoha and you have a furious Sandaime who hastily reigned in his anger. 'I have been losing my temper far too much lately.'

Naruto nodded and pointed near the top of the tree, though he could have easily been pointing towards the middle with how large the expansive wooden construct was. "Kaguya showed up and warped him away or whatever it is she does. Sasuke hit me with some sort of black mist that melted my skin and ruined my eyes for a good portion of the fight, using Shinton was the only thing I could think of at the time in my panic, and that right there is the result."

"A giant tree though? That seems sort of… useless." The Sandaime murmured while examining the blond with a critical eye, taking note of the discolored flesh on his arms and face. "Acid burns, they usually disable those hit with such attacks, though you seem to be luckier than usual."

The blond nodded his head and downed two soldier pills that his clone handed him, crunching the chalky pills between his teeth before washing it down with another Elixir. A grimace fought its way to the forefront of the boys' face, nearly making the Sandaime laugh at the constipated expression.

"The tree ain't useless. When I meld with it like I do with my regular Mokuton techniques, I seem to gain some sort of sensor ability that lets me see and feel all of the chakra in the village." Naruto rattled off while trying to hold himself steady, feeling woozy from multiple healing items taking effect at once.

Hiruzen nodded his head and filed that bit of information away for later. "Either way, what are the chances of you being able to destroy it or at least move it?"

Naruto glanced at the Sandaime, back to the tree and then once again at Hiruzen. "Slim to freaking none. How would I move that, just tell it to get up and walk away?"

**[N:PK]**

The rest of the day was spent resting, much to the boys' displeasure. The Sandaime had been very… adamant on the subject, and Naruto was not one to argue with his leader. Well, he was, usually, but he didn't even have the energy to flip off Kiba when the obnoxious Inuzuka decided to give him a wedgie when the blond wasn't paying attention.

That didn't mean the clones surrounding their leader didn't get revenge almost immediately with stink bombs, flour and glitter, but that is also beside the point. Tsume was more amused than disgusted by the pungent smell that clung to Kiba for the rest of the day, going so far as to allow Akamaru follow Kuromaru and herself on a small reconnaissance mission just outside of the walls of the mighty village.

It was only that night, just before his eyes finally closed to rest that the surge of 'pop-ups' finally appeared, thus halting reality and refusing to let the boy sleep before promptly distributing his stat points and choosing yet another perk. Due to the time of night, though, he couldn't just ask the Sandaime what he thought was best and had to make the tough decision himself.

**[PING!]**

**[You have leveled up to level 15!]**

**[Please distribute your (64) stat points accordingly:]**

**[Barter]: 75**

**[Fuuinjutsu]: 15 [R1]**

**[Bakujutsu]: 17**

**[Ranged Weapons]: 40**

**[Lockpicking]: 17**

**[Medicine]: 50**

**[Melee Weapons]: 60**

**[Repair]: 50**

**[Science]: 25**

**[Stealth]: 60**

**[Speech]: 38**

**[Survival]: 45**

**[Taijutsu]: 60**

**{Faith}: 50**

**[Next]**

Naruto groaned as he stared at the stats and begun to brainstorm on what he would need most in the upcoming events that were sure to unfold thanks to Kaguya's acknowledged presence throughout the elemental nations.

The Crimson Steel left behind by the Aberrant and the Shock Troopers required a much higher [Science] skill to mold and use than he had at his disposal, nor could he discover what was causing the land around Konoha to begin turning on itself and decaying at a rapid rate.

After watching the Iryo-Nin working on the many wounded Shinobi that didn't trust Naruto enough to take one of his Elixirs, the young Uzumaki made up his mind then and there to put more points into his medical techniques as he watched the ripped flesh of a heavily wounded man knit itself shut much like his own natural healing rate.

'Well, it's not like I will encounter Sasuke or Kaguya again anytime soon…' Naruto thought before knocking on wood, not wanting to jinx himself and die too early at the hands of those two psychopaths. Deciding not to dwell on it any further, Naruto dumped 50 points into [Science], bringing it up to 75 before dumping the last 14 points into his [Medicine] skill, pushing the stat to 64.

'There is absolutely nothing I will regret about this later, I'm sure.' The Uzumaki thought to himself blithely before pounding his fist on the [Next] icon. Now that he was sure he had enough points in science, medical techniques, sealing techniques and combat skills, he could gain one or two of the passive perks that would later be bountiful when their abilities would be needed most.

His first choice, almost right off the bat was **[Can you hear the cries of the Planet] **due to the decaying landscape and areas surrounding the Land of Fire. From the context in the description of the perk, the 'Planet' was some sort of sentient being. If said being could communicate, maybe he could figure out just what was happening to the lands and how to reverse the disease.

Naruto's second choice was difficult to make, to say the least. Between [Mokuton], [Shinton], [Doton] and [Suiton] techniques in his arsenal, he was covered as far as offensive and defensive techniques were concerned, at least in the elemental side of his techniques. On the other hand, almost all of his defensive techniques relied on him having some form of contact with the earth, unless he converted his own flesh into the wood necessary, which was a bitch to say the least.

While he has yet to have a chance to use his Suiton techniques in combat, he knew that he was proficient enough in the element to utilize both the moisture in the air and in the ground for the E rank techniques, which were essentially the survival and camping techniques taught to shinobi children before their entrance into the Academy. The Sandaime himself found it prudent that the boy be taught the techniques, considering he never learned them due to being an orphan.

The Uzumaki pulled up his stats and flicked through the many options before settling on his Elemental Chakra Chart, which showed which elements he had at his disposal, what mixtures were available with his limited understanding of each of the elements, and which of the elements he had progressed the furthest with.

Needless to say, his [Mokuton] stat was through the roof after the large bonus in his now primary element, despite the fact that it was still nowhere near the level the Shodaime had demonstrated throughout his life. Doton and Suiton weren't even close, but they were still leveled much higher than the [Shinton] release, which was still at 1/1000 experience wise.

His second choice was **[The Avatar of Gaia]**, as the boost to 'Nature' based techniques pretty much meant elemental techniques, as all elements able to be manipulated actually existed within nature. However, he stopped himself short when he noticed one of the newer perks available to him.

"What is a 'Tenno' and why should I care?" Naruto questioned aloud as he brought up the menu describing the perk in more detail.

**[Welcome Back, Tenno]**

**[After Aeons lost beneath the crust of The Planet, Ordis has been uncovered deep under the Uzumaki Compound. It is up to the newest Tenno to finish his predecessors work.]**

**[Available only after fighting any 'Infested' enemy of the Kaguya Imperium and surviving said conflict.]**

**[Allows the Operator to gain access to Orokin Technology and knowledge, specifically that which is based around the 'Old War' Era.]**

**[+1 Warframe of the Operators choice.]**

**[+100 to Orokin Science]**

**[+100 to Orokin Research]**

**[-5000 standing with 'Kaguya Imperium']**

**[+1 Really pissed AI system]**

**[+1 Liset class stealth ship plus whatever contents are available within the vessel.] **

**[Accept]/[Cancel]**

Naruto scoffed and was about to close the window after skimming the text before pausing yet again. 'There are obviously more than one of those guys by the way this perk worded itself... I could really use a boost against those freaks, that's for sure.'

'Well, fuck it. I can always pick the Gaian perk later.' Naruto thought while pressing his thumb against the accept button. Soon the Amber Screen disappeared back into the background of reality, leaving Naruto exhausted and lying in his bed as if he was preparing for his final rest.

"If any of you clones wake me up for any other reason than imminent attacks on the village, I swear I will tear the part of my chakra that you were spawned from out of my coils and make you a permanent potato."

**[N:/PK]**

The following morning was pure chaos. Clones scrambled about the already hellish landscape located just outside of the grand walls of Konoha, picking up any discarded weapon or scrap of armor left behind by the reinforced monstrosities engineered by Kaguya.

After deploying his aerial clones to deliver the ANBU squad to the capital, Naruto was locked within the confines of the Uzumaki Compound, thus giving the boy the perfect opportunity to 'relax', as in explore the large cavern system dug out by the Uzumaki clones in their infinite wisdom.

After stumbling across the most recent dig site, Naruto was pleased to say he was the only man on earth with his very own space ship. "Yeah, I really dig it when the game gives back as much as it takes."

Deciding not to push his luck further than the parameters allow him to, he released two shadow clones from his coils and sent them towards the gleaming white and golden vessel recently excavated from vitrified materials left over from its impact with the earth. Judging from the damage visible from the hull of the vessel, its impact with Gaia was less than pleasing and left it encased in molten earth due to the heat generated by its descent through the upper atmosphere.

"Well whoever landed this thing did a bang up job." Naruto quipped as he watched the clones cautiously approach the ancient vessel with large sticks drawn from their inventory space. The clone to the left prodded at the white ship before inclining his head towards the personal ship of some long forgotten warrior.

Naruto understood his clones intentions easily enough and quickly stalked towards the ship with a knowing glint in his eyes. When the boy reached within ten feet of the ship, it began to stir to life as smoke and earthen remains from long ago spat out of multiple spots on the ship. Within five feet, a ramp extended itself from behind the vessel, allowing the blond access to the insides of the newest addition to his arsenal.

"Greetings, Opera- Wait a moment, J-U-s-T wh-o Are you?"

The blond had to force himself not to leap back in shock as a glowing sphere inside of a clear as glass cube floating directly into his face, though he noticed that it had a distinct lackluster aura about it.

"I don't know who this operator fella is, but I suppose you could think of me as his replacement. Are you Ordis?" The Uzumaki questioned while straightening his back out and bracing himself to be ejected from the ship if this wasn't Ordis. The description of the perk led the blond to believe that the ship was sentient in a way, though he couldn't imagine how it still had power after hundreds of years of being encased in vitrified earth.

"Replacement, you say? So you work for The Lotus? How w-U-nderful!" The sentient A.I. garbled his speech, but the overall message was the same. The Uzumaki slowly shook his head in the negative before elaborating on what he did and did not know of the ships situation.

"I don't know who this Lotus is either; Konoha is the only place to hold my allegiance. All I know is that I was instructed by something much larger than myself to bring the Tenno ways back from the grave." Naruto admitted while slowly glancing around the small vessel he found himself in.

To his right was an area for a pet of some sort if the chew toys lying around the room haphazardly were any indication, though they lay in random places from the heavy impact of the ship. The glass surrounding the domed area was coated in what felt like ice, though the boy couldn't think of why they would need that function unless it was some form of refrigerator. 'Mmmm, space food… Why do I have the urge to eat Jellyfish?'

The area after the dome refrigerator was a work station of some sort, with many small slots located along the front of the station and a strange flickering light. Directly across from the work station was a crafting table with a strange devise constantly sparking the strangest blue the blond Uzumaki had ever set his eyes on.

Another ramp led towards the front of the ship where along the front of the ship was glass, allowing the pilot to look out at wherever he was piloting the strange ship. "So, Ordis, how exactly is this thing supposed to work and why is there a metal suit with horns watching me from the corner of the room?"

Naruto whipped his head towards the figure as he spoke with the artificial intelligence, before finally relaxing as he noticed the lack of movement or breathing coming from the strange suit of white and gold. "That… was my previous Operators pet project." The Liset system admitted after a few moments of processing the question.

"Before we get into that, Operator, could you provide a source of energy for the ship to run on?" The artificial intelligence questioned as he began hovering around the blond youngster in a spiral, twisting around him from high to low only to repeat the process.

The blond shrugged his shoulders and flared his chakra slightly, making an earthy brown and green aura spring forth from the boys' skin. Ordis made a few clicking noises before motioning up and down, as if satisfied with its observations. "I should be able to convert an Orokin Reactor to operate on this… strange energy instead of Anti-Matter."

"Anti-Matter? What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Ordis pulsed blue and white before making a slow reply, as if weighing its words. "You must be a very simple man, Operator, to not know what Void Anti-matter is. What sort of Tenno are you supposed to be?"

"Apparently, you dick, a very simple one."

**[N:/PK]**

Removing the ship from beneath the earth wasn't an issue with close to fifty workers able to manipulate the earth itself surrounding the ship, causing the A.I. to chirp in delight at the display of abilities he had never witnessed before, though the ship did mention the name 'Hydroid' and how he was always the best ship washer there was.

"Whoever this Hydroid guy is… fuck him. I'm WAY better than some suit of armor will ever be at manipulating water." Naruto groused as he spat a jet of water from his mouth with his clones to remove the built up mud from the ship after phasing it through the earth and unto the surface once more.

"That wasn't very nice, Operator." Ordis chided from the NINBOY 3000 strapped to Naruto's wrist, causing the boy to eye the device disdainfully. "Don't look at me like that, fleshbag."

"Call me fleshbag again, and I'll dump your ass in a swamp after pilfering you." Naruto growled at the floating 'glass' cube, though the A.I. acted as if he didn't hear the blond.

"This little piece of technology is well advanced beyond its appearance, Operator, I have to say." Ordis chirped happily as he floated around the boys' arm, seemingly adamant on following the boy around the village while the clones finished repairing the ships after receiving the manual from the defunct artificial intelligence.

"How can I even understand you and vice versa?" Naruto questioned after a few moments as he walked towards his bedroom at the peak of the Uzumaki Compound, well over five stories tall at the main tower built into the center of the expansive building.

"You are speaking in the language native to the Tenno, Operator, though the dialect is slightly different from what I remember. How long was I down there?" Ordis questioned the youthful blond, who paused for a second to remember the wording around the perk.

"However long a few Aeons are, I suppose, but that doesn't make sense seeing as you aren't a hunk of metal decomposed into the side of our planet." Naruto answered evenly while questioning the system of Samsara and just how it was supposed to work.

He was more than sure that Ordis and the Liset were NOT beneath the earth when he initially started the caverns, he would have picked it up when he was dousing the area in his potent nature oriented chakra.

Ordis hummed and went quiet for a minute or so, its pulsating blue core growing still as it reflected on its last known data logs. "We… The previous Operator and I were en-route to an Orokin Tower said to have held the last pieces to construct a long since lost prime frame, Loki, when I was struck from behind by a corrupted Grineer vessel."

"That means absolute jack shit to me, Ordis, I only know what the Orokin was thanks to the stupid 'Perk' revolving around you." Naruto grumbled after listening to the sentient technological beings rendition of his last known memory.

"Of course it doesn't mean anything to YOU, you simple man, but that doesn't change the fact that these are things you will need to know eventually, if this 'Kaguya Imperium' has Infested within their ranks."

Naruto sighed before shrugging his shoulders and opening the door to his room with a quick thumbprint scan and a drop of blood. The discussion between the two had lasted the length of the walk back from the underground cavern to the peak of the Uzumaki Tower, though it didn't surprise the Jinchuuriki that the devise was so chatty after being encased within the earth with nothing but a suit of uncompleted armor to keep it company.

The blond walked towards the large mainframe set up by his science oriented clones based around what they could decipher from their own copies of the NINBOY. Ordis seemingly understood what the blond wanted and jumped from the NINBOY strapped to Naruto's wrist and into the computers network almost immediately.

"Cozy. I think I will enjoy working with you, Operator." Ordis answered with slight distortion to his voice, though Naruto deduced that was from the 'mental trauma' the Mad Cephalon had endured when its destiny was forcefully altered by Samsara and his perk choice.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what I want you to do, correct?" Naruto questioned the A.I. with a barely hidden grin, to which Ordis answered in the affirmative. Naruto gave Ordis a thumbs up before leaving his room as quickly as he came, leaving a few clones to take orders from the sentient technological being to further along their masters newly formed plotting.

**[N:PK]**

"Hey, Lee, over here!" Naruto shouted as he waved down the green clad Gennin who recently graduated from the Southern Shinobi Academy. The miniature clone of Maito Gai turned to face the blond for quickly appearing directly in his face, causing Naruto to jump back quickly with a yelp.

"YOSH!"

"Holy SHIT Lee, have you been taking 'Roids?" Naruto questioned as he tried to pry his eyes away from the disgusting sight of an overly muscular body clad in turtle green spandex.

"No, that would be UNYOUTHFUL of me!" Lee bellowed and slapped Naruto across the back good naturedly, though the blow sent the blond directly into the ground from the force put behind the lone appendage.

"Yeah, you were NOT this strong just a few months ago." Naruto mumbled as he pulled himself from the ground while spitting out a tooth and a bit of blood. Lee just laughed nervously at seeing the pissed off expression on the blonds face Naruto grinned as he opened his mouth and pointed to the new tooth that was quickly growing in the open space.

"That just… isn't natural." Lee murmured as he watched the process with both disgust and envy.

"That, coming from you, means less than nothing to me right now Lee." Naruto responded heatedly while pointing to the green spandex stretched a little too tightly across the Gennin's chest.

"So what did you need, my youthful comrade in arms?" Lee questioned while bouncing in place, causing the earth to slightly shake from the weight of the boy. Naruto tried to ignore the very minor tremors associated with the jumping youth and pulled out a pair of Nunchucks from the seal in his wrist before passing them to the boy.

Lee stared at the weapon with wonder before delicately grabbing the rod at one end of the chain, shaped into the visage of a roaring azure colored dragon. The detail put into the weapon was scarily accurate to the very pair that Gai was known to wield when he got serious, though the real kicker of the weapon were the seals put into this updated version.

"I used Dragon Bones to make and reinforce these for you, Lee, at the behest of your Sensei." Naruto answered the unasked question easily enough, though he left out the fact that his sensei only asked for a simple pair for the boy to learn with.

Naruto took the extra step for his friend, as Lee was always there for Naruto when the blond fell short of his potential in the academy. After talking to Ten-Ten on the subject of what would suit Lee the best, Naruto decided to add on the Nature Chakra siphoning seals that were present on the Uzumaki Compound and tied the master matrix to Lee and Gai exclusively using illicitly obtained blood from the two thanks to the resident Weapons Mistress.

"The special thing about these is that they will allow you to reinforce the weapon with different elements, depending on your emotions and the charge of your chakra." Naruto explained while pulling out a scroll from the same storage space on his wrist. "This scroll will explain how to activate the seal, seeing as you cannot mold chakra outside of your body, if my understanding of your deficiency is correct that is." Naruto finished explaining as he handed Lee the scroll on how to operate the soon-to-be legendary weapon.

Lee didn't say a word as he slowly went through a few stances he had picked up from watching Gai working with his own nunchucks before turning to Naruto and bowing deeply. "Thank you, Naruto, for this extremely Youthful gift. I am in your debt."

Naruto quickly waved off the bowing boy and gave him a small smile as he passed. "Don't worry about it Lee, there is no debt for a weapon commissioned by your Sensei. There is a practice weapon for you in that scroll as well, just make sure to not use the Azure Beast on a comrade."

**[N:PK]**

Hiruzen sighed as he looked out at the village from the highest point of the Sekaiju recently erected in the village by their resident Jinchuuriki. A bear masked ANBU knelt close by the elderly man, awaiting his orders patiently while his leader quickly went over multiple plans of action in his mind.

"Do you think we could build an office up here, Yamato?" Hiruzen questioned at last as he continued to stare down at the village he had sacrificed most of his life for.

The Kuma masked ANBU sent a pulse of chakra into the tree before slowly nodding his head. "It might take a while for me to work with this… Shinton Chakra, but I believe we could do it easily."

Sarutobi grinned and began to slowly walk back down to the surface of the earth, his swagger full of energy after resting atop the wonderful tree that he soon began to regret insulting. The chakra released by the behemoth tree was soothing, to say the least. It was like basking in the presence of Hashirama Senju while he released his healing chakra into the air during the First Hidden Shinobi War.

"If we could turn this into my new office, we can finally leave the Hokage Tower to be a monument and meeting place for the council." Sarutobi explained to Yamato, though the man didn't voice a question to be answered. "I always thought that the place was a bit gaudy, but then again… having an office at the top of a giant tree could be considered arrogant."

Yamato let loose a low chuckle at the old man's words before shaking his head. "We both know you just want your bones to stop aching, Hokage-Sama."

Hiruzen let out a barking laugh and placed one hand around his stomach, least he lose his sides to the orbit of earth. "Oh hush or Ill have you on Akimichi bathroom duty for the next month."


	10. Chapter 10

**[Naruto:/ Project Konoha]**

**[Chapter X, Having ones finger in EVERY pie]**

**[I do not own ANYTHING pertaining to Naruto, or anything else that I might feel like writing within this story.]**

**[AN:/ Well giggity. I'm glad you folks have enjoyed what I have written so far. For those who don't, whatever flies your airship, captain.]**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**[You have reached a Checkpoint. Clan and Village Research can be completed at the Players Clan Home, though some items and weapons would be better to have sooner rather than later.]**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

Nibui Honoo, ever the cleverest of Daimyo to grace Hi no Kuni, hid deep in his fortress as the Capitol City fell under siege of those mutated monstrosities. The Twelve Shinobi Guardians were holding back the foul beasts without much difficulty, though they were quickly losing the battle of attrition they found themselves locked in.

Two of the monks from the Fire Temple knelt on either side of the cowering Daimyo, each slowly going through the handseals necessary to keep the purifying flames of purgation floating around the three kneeling citizens of the Fire Nation.

Whisps of orange particles drifted through air slowly, though they clung together in a cloud. The shinobi were doing their damnedest to avoid the clouds like they were the plague while the monks almost buckled under the strain of not only being so close to the purifying flames descended from the heavens themselves, but from the exquisite control needed to keep themselves from cleansing their leader from the face of the planet.

The first shinobi to fall under the swarm of orange death was a career Chuunin whose name was unknown and uncared for by the three high ranking Fire Officials. His body died as soon as the particles entered his mouth and nostrils, and like a puppet with its strings cut, he fell in a crumpled heap. Now, his carcass was warped and barbed and was trying its absolute hardest to rip out some ones throat.

Relief came to all of the rational humans in the decimated compound when lightning bolts and fire bombs began raining from the oversized birds now circling the Capitol like a murder of crows flying before the reaper.

"Greetings, Daimyo-Sama. I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances." Sarutobi Asuma greeted as he landed before the fifteen figures after the orange swarm and the infested bodies of the citizens were cleaned from the immediate area.

Nibui nodded his head quickly and scrambled to meet one of his most trusted confidents in the entire Land of Fire, who had only recently retired from the Daimyos Court as a guard to resume his duties as a Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato.

"We graciously thank you for the assistance today, Asuma-kun. Your father will be hearing my words of praise as soon as this… terrifying incident is wrapped up." Nibui cooed in delight once the man rose from the mandatory bow used when greeting the leader of a Shinobis home nation.

Asuma grinned and scratched the back of his head after lighting one of his favorite things in the world and taking a drag from the sweet tobacco wrapped in high quality rice paper. "I am here with a large contingent of Shinobi specifically for the mission of securing the Capitol and ensuring you and your family's survival."

Nibui nodded in acknowledgement while fanning himself furiously with his rather sturdy paper fan, trying to cool himself off after being in such close proximity to the Flames of Purgation. "Are you to be the emissary of this operation?"

The bearded Jounin nodded his head at the question before flickering his eyes around the room to get a better idea of what happened here. Strange trees were sprouting from the walls and bulging slightly at the bases closest to the walls, though the Sarutobi highly doubted that the growing appendages were made of wood. Portions of the floor had strange spurs growing from the ground that waved in a nonexistent breeze, creeping the seasoned shinobi out at the unnaturalness of the scene.

Faint blue tendrils sprouted around where the flesh trees were sprouting from the walls, intent on devouring the materials that composed the Daimyos' palace and turning them into infested materials. The conversion process was quick and extremely disturbing to watch for the first time.

Asuma had half of a mind to use one of his more volatile fire techniques to purge the unnatural growths from the Daimyos' palace but held himself steady from the senseless destruction that would follow as a chain reaction.

Dead bodies returning to life after being mutated by the orange spores and attacking those still alive and human was not something Asuma had ever seen before, nor did he ever want to see again. If these spores were already present around the Land of Fire, as well as the mutated landscape… he only prayed that his country would pull through the devastation ahead of them.

Nibui paused at seeing the Jounin shiver before shrugging his shoulders sympathetically. "I know it is a… disgusting scene indeed. How did you get here so fast?" The Fire Daimyo questioned, realizing after a few moments of consideration that Konoha was well over three days away, even for the seasoned Shinobi now laying waste to the mutilated creatures that laid siege to the Capitol.

"We have a very promising Shinobi capable of creating not only large amounts of solid clones, but also the ability to manipulate the Wood element and undergo physical transformations." Asuma revealed, hoping to catch the leader of his country's attention by mentioning the fabled bloodline technique.

"Surely you jest, Sarutobi?" Nibui questioned while dropping his fan, shocked that the bloodline continued after Hashirama fell in battle during the first war. The Senju clan was still prominent within the forces of Konoha, though the bloodline had been drastically diluted after the death of Senju Tobirama during the Second Great War.

Though most of the information surrounding the events leading to the sharp decline of the Senju clan was heavily classified, Nibui was still the absolute leader of the Fire Nation and was privy to each and every secret within the Hidden Villages jurisdiction, no matter the classification.

The conflict with the Kinkaku Force had bled out further upon Tobirama's death, and with it the many Senju still amongst the living sacrificed themselves after the Nidaime fell to complete his goal of wiping them out. The history books, as well as the rumors at the time, had been adjusted to make it appear as if Tobirama himself had stopped the massive force of near-Kage level shinobi to further instill fear into the Iwa, Kumo and Kiri alliance.

The many Senju that had sacrificed themselves contained most of the bloodline wielders within the Senju line, whether it was the extreme aptitude towards Iryo techniques, Yin or Yang manipulation or the very Elemental manipulation techniques that made the clan of one thousand skills the most feared amongst the world.

Nibui was shook from his melancholic musing when he noticed Asuma was beginning to grow weary of his continued silence. "I am sure that there is a logical explanation as to how the Mokuton Gene was continued after the Second War."

Asuma grinned at the man's attention to his wording before nodding his head. "He is just starting his final year at the academy, or rather was supposed to before we were also besieged by these creatures."

The Daimyo gazed up at the overly large eagles flying in intricate patterns over the heart of Hi no Kuni and was awed as different elemental attacks were dropped like bombs on the forces of Kaguya, breaking through the strange barricades erected to block the aerial attacks easily.

"I know enough about the Shinobi Arts to know that this is a rare sight." Nibui admitted, crossing his arms across his chest while scrunching up his face in thought. 'I could use a body guard like him… though he IS too young if this is his final year in the academy.'

"The final message Hokage-Sama wanted to deliver was an invitation to reside in Konohagakure until the forces of Kaguya have been wiped off of the face of the earth." Asuma admitted while pulling a scroll from his vest before handing it to the fickle but not useless man. "Any you wish to travel with as well will be accommodated to the maximum extent."

**[N:PK]**

Naruto groaned as he scrolled through the meaningless information being processed by Ordis, upset at the lack of progress over the last two days since he had awakened the Tenno perk. While his blacksmithing skill had gone up dramatically thanks to the Foundry, which was the work station with the strange machines capable of producing weaponry of extremely high quality as long as he had the materials to do so.

Instead of relying on his own skill to create the weapons, he had Ordis taking whatever blueprints he had stored in the NINBOY and converted them into blueprints able to be crafted with the Foundry. After a heated argument between the A.I. and Uzumaki, each of the many blacksmith clones now had their own, lesser efficient foundries located at each of the smithies.

Productivity had increased dramatically after the introduction of advanced technology, as did the business Naruto was receiving after his free kunai handout when Abbadon appeared on the horizon. Lee and Ten-Ten showed up the day after Lee's weapon was completed to see if they could purchase more of the kunai Naruto had handed out, claiming they were the most balanced weapons available on such short notice.

The same could be said about most of Naruto's comrades from the Academy, who had begun training within the walls of the Uzumaki compound under the watch of a few clones created to graft as much of his theoretical knowledge dealing with sealing, medical techniques and elemental manipulation as possible unto their young minds. With permission from their clan heads and parents, of course, as the Blond did not want to end up on the receiving end of a terrible reputation with EVERY clan within Konoha.

Iruka had shown up with an ANBU agent on day three of the training to act as the official teachers for the remainder of their time at the academy, which was to be carried out at an accelerated pace and highly focused on the physical and theoretical aspects of being a Shinobi on the field rather than history lessons and stationary target practice.

Hiruzen had approved the change of schedule introduced by one Shimura Danzo, who had been one of the more vocal people represented amongst the Council of Konoha about the severe lack of capable Shinobi being churned out by the academy in light of their almost a dozen a generation as was prior in Konoha history.

Danzo was suspicious of the Hokage and his schemes, but for the first time there was a subject they could agree on and was not about to oppose the slight change of pace. The man voiced his concern after the council had been dismissed, only to be waved away by Hiruzen with a few parting words that terrified Danzo.

"The Will of Fire has been renewed, though I fear this flame may just burn out the world if it isn't controlled."

**[N:PK]**

While not overseeing his clones' or friends progress, the blond Uzumaki busied himself trying to train his Suiton and Doton techniques after realizing he was sorely lacking in skills outside of the Mokuton branch of Ninjutsu. One of the first techniques he had begged the Sandaime for was the Kirigakure technique, as it could dilute the acid cloud Sasuke spat in his face and hopefully cover his exit if he pumps enough chakra into it.

After a bit of training and a ton of soggy clones, Naruto was able to grind the skill to 50/1000 experience, thus reducing the chakra cost less than what he gains back from his chakra regeneration rate. Considering his Chakra Points were through the roof, as in more than 50,000 points, the technique could be completely sustained without any immediate effect on his chakra pool.

It took more than just a few days for Naruto to learn another Doton technique besides just the Doryuuheki technique to the point he could use the technique with existing earth rather than converting his chakra into mud and then spitting said mud on the ground. That stuff just tasted foul.

The technique known as Doton: Daiyari was soon to become one of the most versatile skills, as the large spear of earth could either be used as a melee weapon much like his wooden kunai, but that the stone spear could be launched like a javelin towards airborne enemies, thus making it a go-to for aerial combat as opposed to the Lightning Spears.

Ordis wouldn't stop interrupting the training sessions with messages from the Sandaime, mostly inquiries about the many squads of clones that have left the village with the multiple trading caravans. Naruto didn't have a good answer the first time the question was asked, but by the time he got the second angry message from his fellow party member, he had an answer that pleased the Sandaime.

The order to lock down wherever the clone troops were present and protect the trade caravan and any civilians in the area might have impeded any progress he would have made towards business in other nations, but the lives of the innocent came before any profit in the eyes of the Uzumaki.

The clones sent towards Shimo had reported the day after the initial invasion, letting him know of the complete survival of the trade caravan currently under the Uzumaki Enterprises protection. Many others had reported minimal damage and very few casualties, thus putting the blonds mind at ease, if only a little bit.

The trade routes between nations have become treacherous within the past two days since the beginning of the infestation. Parasitic creatures lumbered to and fro across the Elemental Nations, Hi no Kuni was just lucky they responded as quickly as they did.

Civilian life went from being hard to being next to impossible unless one was under the protection of the hidden villages that dotted the nations. The forward bases created by the clones had begun scouring the lands and cleaning up as much of the infestation within their area of reach as they could. Many civilians have already been recovered and healed to the best of the Uzumaki clones potential, thus minimalizing the immediate damage to the population of the land of fire.

The many Uzumaki Forward Outposts erected around the Land of Fire and at the borders between every land touching the Land of Fire have begun constructing mainframes at the core of each outpost where a fragment of Ordis will take over the logistics of the operation. This would allow the leader of the clone troop free to up the man power of caring for the civilians and the killing and subsequent purging of as many infested as they could.

After a tussle with a few clones at the outpost located near the remains of Tanzaku-Gai, Tsunade of the Sannin had told one of the clones in charge of seeing to the civilians that she would be making her way back to Konoha to speak with Sarutobi, seeing as all of the casinos within the Land of Fire had been destroyed during the Outbreak.

While that was her expressed reason, Naruto knew for a fact she was going to be coming straight after him seeing as he was using the Mokuton techniques on a profound level to save the civilians within the trade caravans and the outlaying cities on their trade routes. By the time a platoon of clones had reached Tanzaku-Gai after locking down the merchants' guild they were traveling with under the Senna Eda no Yosai no Jutsu, also known as the Fortress of One Thousand Branches, the gathering of Adult Entertainment and Vice combined under the guise of a city had fallen under the forces of Kaguya.

Just after the creation of the first Uzumaki District, the Game System had notified Naruto of a new Mokuton technique that he was now using to save the lives of as many as he could. The chakra drain for the Senna Eda no Yosai was ridiculous and required more than just a few clones worth of chakra to finish, but the leader of each clone troop had survived and drawn upon enough ambient chakra from the area surrounding to replenish the clone forces.

The technique began with the massive walls that quickly rose to over fifty feet, connected by four towers with rashamon gates leading in and out of the fortified area. Buildings similar to those present in the Uzumaki District are erected as soon as the walls finish going up, allowing the blond to quickly relocate the civilians under his protection amongst the houses and give him space to finish sealing off the area from whatever threat exists.

The towers surrounding the faux-village were made to be used by sentries to watch both watch the gates but to also give them an advantage over grounded troops. Food wasn't an issue as far as produce came, but the lack of meat could lead to a few health deficiencies amongst civilians if not provided for properly.

In the central tower, shadow clones were to immediately try to establish connection with the original and give as much information on the situation as possible and seek further counsel if necessary. The armory clones were to provide enough weaponry from its inventory to the rest of the clone troops used to guard the walls of the village.

The fuinjutsu squad was to lock down the 'village' with a barrier seal much like what was present around Konoha, though with a different function completely. Any that travel through the barrier are marked with a tracking seal which transfers information to the master seal, thus allowing Naruto and his clones to see exactly where the being that breached the dome is at all times.

The Senna Eda no Yosai had saved many, but keeping the people within the wooden fortress calm during such a devastating time was taxing on ones' patience. Luckily, the shadow clones were able to transfer their experience over to the real Naruto, who had no doubt learned much on dealing with civilians during extremely strenuous times.

Introducing Ordis to a network of Mainframes connected to each of the Forward Outposts was one of the best ideas Naruto had ever come up with, as it allowed him real time communication with clones as well as the ability to control the lockdown procedure each of the wooden fortresses.

The main thing about the Fortress of One Thousand Branches was not that it simply built a large village above ground with a single technique, no. The Fortress extended far beneath the earth as well, almost six stories of underground passages devoted to researching the blood and bodies of multiple infested hosts without the risk of contaminating those dwelling on the surface.

While the main Naruto had yet to communicate with the Planet, as the perk he selected stated he could, Ordis had provided much insight into the virus now plaguing the nations and explained just how the virus came into existence.

During the Old War Era, which was an aeon ago if the A.I.s memory bank was anything to go by, the Orokin and a solar system full of sentient technologies had waged war against one another. The Infestation was the Orokin solution to the war, having released the technovirus to corrupt the sentient machines and ruin their empire.

The Infestation was then used to create the Tenno, a human being corrupted but not mutated by the technovirus, who was able to then wear a suit of armor known as a warframe, which quadrupled their combat abilities even at their most basic outfitting. The Tenno turned on their creators, the Orokin, at the end of the war in revenge for taking away their humanity. The Orokin ceased to exist from that moment on, their ultimate weapons doubled as their executor.

How Kaguya managed to get her hands on the Infestation, Naruto was not sure, but the blond knew once he heard what the virus truly was that he needed a way to protect his fellow man. Once mutated by the virus, it was impossible to reverse, that much was certain. However, the solution to the problem came easier said than done, which was to make sure that it was impossible to catch the disease in the first place.

"Oi, watch it with those claws!" One clone shouted at another, barely having dodged the claws of a small dog that had been taken over by the foreign virus. The puppy had undergone a complete mutation as it lost all of its fur and grew spikes along its back, though the clones were still able to tell what the creature once was before the infestation took place.

"If you didn't try petting every animal you see, Batsu, this wouldn't be a problem." Another clone wearing a lab coat called out from its position standing over a microscope, just having finished analyzing his own sample of the infested tissue that Abbadon was made of. Under the instruction of Ordis, many of the clones designated to the underground portions of the Senna Eda no Yosai were working in conjunction with Tenno research to combat the infested and developing a vaccine to the technology-based virus.

"Shut the fuck up, Shisouka, I don't need to hear that shit from you, mister 'I wonder what infested ramen taste like'." The clone known as Batsu groused before slapping the ever living shit out of one of the larger infested humans that were shackled to the wall near him.

The humanoid blinked and leaned away from the clones' ankle it was trying to gnaw and became docile for the rest of the evening, confusing the rest of the Infested present at the lack of aggression in their shackled comrade.

**[N:PK]**

Two figures darted through the trees of Hi no Kuni with another seven figures following closely behind them. High collared cloaks billowed in the wind as the unnatural cries of those who fell under the Infestation echoed out from behind the band of nine.

Spines and uprooted trees were thrown at the figures, only for them to be repulsed away by a strange force from one of the seven figures following closely behind the first two. The death throes of the creatures impaled by their own spines filled the air with a strange sense of anguish, though the nine figures quickly associated the feeling with their sleep deprivation.

"Itachi, how much longer until we reach this outpost you mentioned?" The cloaked figure leaping beside the now identified Itachi questioned, turning their visage towards the elder of the Uchiha Brothers.

"Any moment now, Konan." Itachi answered simply, not tearing his crimson gaze from the forest in front of them. The 'traitor' of Konoha was tracking the massive amount of chakra just half a mile ahead of the rushing figures and trying to judge if those present were Konoha shinobi or another enemy incursion.

Konan scoffed at the short answer and flicked her right hand in irritation, causing a barrage of small white shuriken to erupt from her sleeve and engulf one of the Infested who got too close to the group, the mutated mass of flesh having leapt from the forest floor to take a chunk out of one of their throats.

"Leave him be, Konan. The chakra signature is coming from just ahead." One of the seven figures behind the leading two called out, though the voice sounded hollow and almost robotic. Konan suppressed a shiver as she always did when she heard Nagato speak through Yahikos' puppet body.

"Fine, Fine." The blue haired woman murmured while pulling her cloak a bit closer to her body as they continued their tree top excursion into the land of fire. The calls of the Infested finally fell silent when they got within twenty feet of the large fortress located at the border of Kusa, Ame and Hi no Kuni.

While far enough away that they couldn't be seen as an aggressive forward movement into neighboring nations, the fortress was still too close to the border to have been built without being noticed by the shinobi of foreign nations. Itachi thought that the chakra flowing through the structure was oddly familiar, but pushed the thought from his head as an armed platoon of cloaked figures dropped to the ground in front of the now stationary posse of nine.

"State your business." The leader of the armed figures spoke, his voice carried by the wind to the nine figures standing just ten feet from him. The blank mask that covered his face didn't disguise his voice from Itachi, however, who knew just who the figure was from hearing his voice.

"Naruto-kun, it has been a long time." Itachi spoke calmly while preparing his chakra for a genjutsu. The masked figure tilted his head to the side and began tapping his fingers against the device strapped to his wrist before nodding his head. Itachi quickly released the built up chakra once he noticed the boy tilt his head to the side, as if questioning why the elder man was preparing the illusion.

"Itachi-san. It has been a long time since I've seen your face." The masked clone answered evenly as a message popped up on the device in reply to his outgoing message. "Sandaime-Sama sends his regards."

Itachi nodded and proceeded to show his hands. "May we bother you for refuge?"

**[N:PK]**

Black lightning ripped across the dreary landscape surrounding five figures as the shortest of the five continued to weave handseals. "Very good, Sasuke-kun. You have progressed swimmingly with your technique."

Sasuke turned his face to watch the man that spoke with cold eyes before scoffing. "I am your descendent; of course I am going to take to this easier than others."

The figure that spoke to Sasuke shook their head before retorting to the arrogant youth. "That is not the case in the least, Sasuke." The figure spoke while black lightning starting crackling around their figure.

"Then what exactly is the case, Madara?" The young Uchiha questioned with scorn in his voice, turning to face the cloaked figure with a gleam in his rippled and tomoed eyes. Crimson light shone from under the hooded figures cloak before a blast of energy blew the covering fabric away in the rainstorm that kicked up around the five figures.

A crimson and black mask covered Madaras' face while black combat robes and a red chest plate covered his chest. Hakama styled pants hung on Madaras' waist, being held up by a black obi belt with an Uchiwa fan hanging from his right hip.

Black sandals covered the ancient mans' feet with blood red bandages covering any other parts of his figure that might expose his flesh. Wild ebony locks of hair shot from behind the mask and cascaded down his back, spiking every which way in a way only the Uchiha could get away with.

"For such an upstart, you sure have spunk kid." The figure standing next to Madara noted, his voice not quite as deep as the masked man's claiming to be Madara. A white mask covered the man's face with Tomoe aligned on three separate rings, two of the tomoe acting as eyeholes for the mask.

Purple combat robes were tied together with a black obi belt much like Madara's, though he lacked the small Uchiwa fan strapped to his waist. In its place, a large Gunbai with a chain leading to an overly large Kama holstered at the man's left hip.

Like Madara, this masked figure had a crimson glow erupting from under the mask, obviously a sign of the mature Sharingan eyes being used by the man. Sasuke stared at the two of them before scoffing harder and looking away, cursing obscenities under his breath.

"Patience, Sasuke-Kun. I know you are upset that we couldn't deliver your older brother to you, but rest assured… we will have you ready to take him down the next time your paths cross." A voice hissed from under the cloak of the last two robed figures.

The man the the last cloaked figure each dropped their hoods and allowed the rain to pelt against their bare faces as yellow eyes peered hungrily at the crimson orbs suspended in the eye sockets of the three Uchiha around him.

"Your words mean nothing to me, Orochimaru. Be glad you are even allowed to be in my presence." Sasuke spat towards the non-Uchiha who dared act as if his words meant anything to the crazed Uchiha. The white haired youth next to Orochimaru tensed up before a pale hand from the Snake Sennin stopped him from acting out. "Calm down, Kabuto, Sasuke has a point. Actions speak louder than words, after all."

Madara stepped forward, interrupting the snake and his student while slowly flicking through handseals, causing the air around Sasuke started to become superheated. The rain around the boy stopped falling, instead hissing and becoming a light haze. Sasuke screamed out in pain as his skin slightly sizzled from the extremely hot air coming into contact with his flesh.

The young reincarnation of the Son of the Sage roared in anger as black lightning began to surround him once again, this time much more controlled than outburst earlier.

"Your training begins now, little Indra."


	11. Chapter 11

**[Naruto:/ Project Konoha]**

**Chapter 11, Return of the Spiral**

**[I do not own anything pertaining to Naruto or any other franchise period. I am a simple man.]**

**[AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, whether it was a positive review or not. I really don't have much to say other than keep reading, it will only get better from here.]**

**[Also, be careful, Ebola is at hand. Be sure to wash your hands, wear a gas mask and rubber body suit, and become a hermit secluded from the rest of the world. It is the only way to survive.]**

**[Now ONWARDS!]**

**[Ping!]**

**[You have reached a Checkpoint. For every action there is an equal but opposite reaction. Prepare yourself for the worst, but pray for the best, Player.]**

**[Now Saving, Do Not Turn Off System While A.R.M.S. Is Running.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Saved!]**

Naruto quickly messaged Hiruzen while prepping the Liset for flight after consulting Ordis on the subject of transportation. One good hit would take out any shadow clone he produced under the Henge technique, but a space ship could take FAR more damage and still come out unscratched.

Itachi not only requested asylum for his eight comrades, but also asked for a personal favor from the blond. While Naruto didn't have a rank to go with the mission, he was sure that the request was upwards of an S-rank retrieval mission. His objective?

Rescue Hoshigaki Kisame from Kaguya, deep from within the bowels of Amegakure no Sato.

Not only did the elder Uchiha plead with the boy to rescue his partner in crime, but got on his hands and knees and groveled before the blond Jinchuuriki. With reasoning unknown, the clone that currently resided at the Forward Outpost being occupied by the former Akatsuki agents accepted the personal request, thus sealing his fate. Or the originals fate, at least.

Hiruzen was pissed at the Uchiha for even making the request but relented when he received a blank stare from Itachi through the holographic projection being broadcasted by Ordis once the nine refugees reached the heart of the compound.

"You know, I'm probably the only un-ranked Shinobi to receive an S-rank." Naruto murmured to himself while going over the final parts of his check list before he could leave Konohagakure.

"Oh hush, Operator, this would give you a large bit of pull with the Uchiha." Ordis admonished while doing his own scans of the stealth ship, making sure that the cloaking system and hyper-drive were still functioning despite the recent change of its energy source.

The Chakra core created through the fusion of ancient technology and natural chakra surpassed the output from the former Anti-Matter core, allowing Ordis to have much more leeway when it came to transport and assault missions. More energy could be diverted from the hyper-drive system and into the combat array, easily proportional with jounin level output.

Conversion seals lined the barrels of each cannon recently attached to the not-so-space-ready space ship, which would syphon the energy transferred to the ends of the barrels and use said energy to fire a bolt of chakra capable of exploding with the power of a high grade explosive tag.

"Alright, Operator, it seems everything is running at 130% capacity. Are you ready for takeoff?" Ordis questioned while powering up the systems to the ships anti-gravity field and Magnetic Confinement Reactors, causing the small earth-bound vessel to start floating a few feet above the ground steadily.

"As ready as I am going to be." Naruto sighed before slowly making his way up the boarding ramp that lowered itself from the tail end of his personal transport. Just as the ramp leading into the ship was about to close, a deep voice called out from the other end of the clearing.

When the blond turned to greet the stranger interrupting his take off, Naruto paused to take in the elderly mans' appearance. White hair cascaded down the man's back in wild spikes with two locks of hair covering the sides of his face, though it was kept back away from his eyes by an ornate hitai-ate bearing the kanji for 'Oil'.

A red haori covered a short sleeved green kimono, which in turn covered up a mesh shirt that was worn tightly across the shinobis' chest. Green shinobi pants adorned the man's waist, which were taped at the ankles as to not get snagged on stray obstacles.

Instead of Zori, the man more Geta sandals, which in Naruto's' opinion were noisy as hell. A massive scroll hung on the small of the man's back, finishing off his rather unique appearance.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Naruto questioned while slowly moving his right hand to the side where the Miracle brand of golden lightning sprung up around his fingers and palm.

The white haired giant of a man grinned before slamming his hands onto the ground, causing a massive eruption of smoke to erupt from beneath his palms. When the smoke cleared, there were four of the man standing atop a giant toad with purple and green designs on its skin, though what shocked Naruto the most was the massive Sasumata being wielded by the less than graceful toad.

"Grown men soil themselves in fright at my mere presence; Women swoon and melt with just a touch of my hand! From the shores of Kirigakure to the highest mountain tops of Iwagakure, children rejoice when my very name is mentioned! I am Jiraiya the Gallant, holy sage of Mount Myoboku!"

The dance that followed his introduction speech was a little more than Naruto could handle, so when the man started hopping to his right on one leg with his hand held out, Naruto burst out laughing harder than he ever had before.

The seriousness on Jiraiya's face when he introduced himself like that was too much, and the look of dejection on his face after being laughed at by his favorite students son made Naruto laugh even harder.

"Yare, Yare… the Sandaime ordered me to come along with you, gaki." Jiraiya groused as he walked up the ramp calmly after dismissing the chuckling Gamaken, who no doubt was about to tell the rest of the clan that he was stopped from introducing himself by a hysterically laughing copy of Minato.

"Well if Jiji gave you orders, who am I to deny you?" Naruto questioned while stepping aside so the larger man could enter the Liset. The ramp closed behind the two of them, and after a few more minutes the ship lifted itself high into the sky before accelerating away at an extreme speed.

**[N:PK]**

"So… Nagato-san," Began the clone known as Batsu, eye-balling the crippled red-headed skeleton strapped to a floating machine by the many black bars spearing through his body, "Do you mind explaining why you have an insane amount of life-force sealed away within your eyes, yet that which is present where it's supposed to be is so weak?"

Nagato stared at the white-masked clone while tilting his head to one side, as if confused by the words being spoken by the inane chakra construct. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Batsu-kun."

The clone sighed while bringing a hand to his mask, as if baffled by the concept of a being wielding the eyes of god being so blind as to not see his own reserves of natural chakra.

"You have a massive amount of life force being stored directly behind your eyes and the contact points where the black rods are stabbed into your body, but it's sealed off from the rest of your body by a blockage of some sort. I can bet you good money that if you were to remove that blockage, your body would recover from whatever it is you have done to yourself." The strange clone answered while drawing a small diagram of what the clone saw thanks to the [Scan] ability at its disposal.

While not quite as useful as a Doujutsu like the Rinnegan, Byakugan or Sharingan, The [Scan] ability allowed Naruto and each of his clones to view not only the strengths and weaknesses of each and every opponent he has come across, but also uses the insight granted by the [Samsara System], or the set of rules now governing his reality as Naruto had begun to call it, to benefit each individual he could.

Such insight also helped develop a serum utilizing inactive blood cells of the Uzumaki, drawn from the veins of Naruto himself, to act as a cure from most known sicknesses and diseases. The serum was meant to be the main compound used in the vaccine to stop the infestation from taking over the human body but the idea was scrapped when they realized the Uzumaki healing serum would only work against LIVING viruses, not TECHNOLOGICAL viruses.

That didn't stop the shuffling defunct clones from administering the serum to Itachi through his daily meals. The illness present in his body was slowly killing him, and his eyesight was deteriorating at a rapid pace from excessive use of the tainted chakra being produced by his pineal gland, or the third eye located directly in the center of the brain. If the clones continued watching the man kill himself day by day, and watch the symptoms go untreated, they might have killed themselves due to extreme shame.

No patriot willing to sacrifice their entire lives for Konoha was to die of sickness. Those types of patriots are those to die in legendary battles, and the Uzumaki clones would be damned if Itachi was robbed of his chance due to something such as a disease.

Nagato broke the clone known as Batsu from his reverie with a light cough, which then began to mark which Tenketsu in the eyes and body that were blocked off by too much energy being absorbed at one time.

When the clones finally instructed Nagato to push a minute thread of chakra into the seven Tenketsu being marked on the chart, the crimson haired Uzumaki nodded in confirmation as he started focusing his chakra.

It was a slow process, and would probably take months, but Uzumaki Nagato now had a way to recover from the strange lack of life force being circulated through his body. The black rods would continue transmitting their chakra signals, though the signals had gained a slight boost in strength after one of the Tenketsu were forced partially open by the chakra thread being wielded by Nagato.

**[N:PK]**

Senju Tsunade stood at the gates of Konoha, staring at the city with both nostalgia and terror when she felt a familiar chakra signature soar over her head and into the distance extremely quickly, though she couldn't see exactly where the chakra was coming from.

Her assistant and student, Shizune, held their pet pig Tonton in her arms tightly as a gust of wind spilled forth from the sky, threatening to bowl the two powerful Kunoichi over if they didn't brace themselves to the ground using their perfectly controlled chakra as anchors.

The two Iryo-nin scowled while Tonton squealed at being held in such a powerful grip before the wind was gone as quickly as it came, thus leaving the blond and ebony with ruffled clothes and no small amount of anger as they stomped up to the large gates of Konoha.

Shizune dutifully covered Tonton's ears as Tsunade began to spout expletive after expletive at having her 'feathers ruffled' by an unknown yet powerful source. 'The more things change, the more they stay the same.' Shizune thought with a bitter twinge in her heart as Tsunade signed them both in with the many Chuunin gate guards that were watching the roads.

"So I take it those abominations showed their faces here too, hm?" Tsunade questioned the only familiar Chuunin present at the gate, Kotetsu. Said Chuunin nodded his head wearily and began to explain exactly what started the whole situation that ended up with the entire Fire Nation on lockdown with no Shinobi out on missions.

If the fact that the village was still on lockdown shocked Tsunade, what really bothered her was the fact that there were no outbound shinobi going on client missions, only those who were going out to replace the patrolling squads located throughout the forest and those going to complete local Village-Sponsored missions.

"What kind of Ninja Village doesn't take missions from the civilians?" Tsunade questioned herself while leading herself and Shizune through the lumbering crowd of Shinobi being paid to watch the gate, though she doubted they were making more than D-rank pay with no income being derived from Civilian-Sponsored missions.

"How the hell are we even going to continue feeding the population if we have no farming hamlets left under our jurisdiction?" Shizune questioned fearfully as she watched the stony faces of civilians shuffling about their business like zombies, as if their will to live had been sapped by the infested when they dared show their face in the Land of Fire.

Tsunade looked thoughtful at the question before she felt a small pulse of chakra in the back of her left hand. Looking down, she was greeted with the image of a… monkey flipping her off on the back of her hand, denoting that her sensei was summoning her through the use of fuinjutsu almost as old as herself and her teammates Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

The buxom Slug Sennin sighed before waving for Shizune to follow her, "Sensei wants to see the both of us."

The trek to the newest addition to the village was far quicker than Tsunade had remembered, though a massive lumbering tree pouring out an odd chakra that reminded her of her grandfather had almost made her pause mid-stride.

Shizune was a bit shocked at seeing the massive, spiraling behemoth of a tree was well before shrugging it off, stating to herself that she had seen weirder things in her time as a Kunoichi, specifically mentioning the words 'Gai' and 'Youth' under her breath after she did so.

Craning their necks upwards, Tsunade and Shizune were greeted with the sight of a massive building stretching across the upper-most branches of the tree, and Tsunade could feel her sensei's chakra like a beacon heading straight at her from the top of the tree.

After waving down a jounin and asking him how they were supposed to even meet with the Hokage at such a place, the two were soon led to an entrance cleverly hidden amongst the many thick tendrils of wood that made up the trunk of the tree.

A few whips of wood furled out from their coiled state and opened up, allowing the two upper level Kunoichi entrance into the new base of operations for the ANBU and new residence of the Hokage.

Hiruzen met the two at the ground level and smiled wildly at seeing the flabbergasted expressions on their faces. "The very same person you came back to Konoha to question is the one who created this entire structure, believe it or not."

Tsunade looked at the man as if he was insane before shaking her head in disbelief, "Mokuton is one thing old man… but how the hell did he make all of THIS?" she questioned incredulously as she waved her hand around as if the old man wasn't seeing what she was seeing.

Gold and white metal plating made up the interior of much of what she could see from the newly constructed building hidden within the bigger-than-even-needed tree, but the strange floating screens that displayed information and communication arrays being handled by quick-paced shinobi was too much to believe the blond brat was capable of.

"I know us shinobi use technology such as radios and such, but it was never this advanced old man. Even Orochimaru couldn't create such things when he was a Gennin… Hell, I doubt the man could even recreate some of what I'm seeing NOW!" Tsunade rudely declared while pointing at the blue screen planted on the wall next to her, which displayed the appointment times of the many shinobi being held in the waiting rooms.

Within the new ANBU headquarters and residence, construction had begun to revamp the entire system the Shinobi used to keep in contact with one another after the clones of the Uzumaki discovered how to recreate their 'messaging' system by having Ordis describe the inner workings of the NINBOY and giving blueprints on how to reproduce some of the technology hidden within the strange device.

While nothing 'Reality Breaking' as the Sandaime had put it was created from the scanning of the NINBOY, the ability to produce higher quality computers, headsets and communications arrays was more than welcome within the Hidden Village as the Shinobi were able to use the increased range with the headsets to keep in touch with HQ while out on patrol missions and report to their team leaders much easier than before.

"Believe what you want to believe, Tsunade, though I can get one of the clones to come here and show you what I mean." The Sandaime offered to which his female student declined. The Sandaime nodded his head in acceptance of her refusal before leading the two Kunoichi and their pet pig to the elevator leading directly to his new residence.

Hiruzen chuckled to himself as he felt his Mokuton wielding ANBU's frustration all the way at the ground level, the man still not capable of producing the Shinton Chakra that made up the massive wooden construct the village elite now called home.

Tsunade scowled even harder at the man's seemingly random laughter and motioned for him to spit it out, which he promptly did after regaining his breath. "The ANBU agent Kuma is still having trouble trying to utilize the chakra stored within this tree, though it seems Shinton Chakra is too potent for him to handle at the moment."

Shizune was the one who decided to ask the question that still hung in the air. "What is Shinton, and how is the ANBU agent even capable of utilizing Mokuton in the first place?"

Tsunade already knew who the Kuma masked ANBU was, having met the boy after learning of Orochimaru's sick experiments, but Shizune was still ignorant to the fact that Konoha even had a Mokuton wielder outside of the very strange and rude blond she had met when Tsunade called him out on his techniques.

"Shinton, as its name refers to, is Forest release… the step above Wood release." Hiruzen explained slowly, as if talking to a child that wasn't quite bright enough to catch onto the basics. Tsunade looked taken aback that there was an element utilizing wood stronger than just Mokuton, but quickly wiped the look from her face when she realized that she was still considered a novice when it came to knowledge of worldly techniques and the many branches of Ninjutsu developed over the span of a few thousand years.

Shizune blushed profusely at the teasing, causing the elderly Kage to laugh heartily at the younger Jounin under Tsunade's tutelage.

**[N:PK]**

"We are approaching the border between Kusa, Ame and Hi no Kuni. ETA 15 minutes till landfall at Amegakure." Ordis intoned as Jiraiya and Naruto looked up from their current project to acknowledge the A.I.

"We will have to put this seal on hold. If we can really finish it…" Jiraiya trailed off with an excited gleam in his eyes, something only a few people have seen and it would be fellow seal masters. Jiraiya didn't admit it out loud, but he was more than just surprised that his godson was so skilled with Fuinjutsu despite the fact that he had only been studying the subject for around two to three months.

While no master, certainly no master, Naruto had expressed extreme aptitude for the esoteric art of sigils after laying out the ground-work for a Nature-Chakra absorbing seal that could allow Jiraiya to utilize the perfect sage mode at the blink of an eye instead of forcing him to summon the toad elders and fuse with them.

"Thanks, Ordis." Naruto replied neutrally while summoning a single shadow clone to help him slip on the suit of armor left behind by the previous Tenno Operator that owned the Liset now flying Naruto through international airspace.

"What exactly is that suit of armor supposed to be?" Jiraiya questioned as he stared at the black, white and gold suit of armor with the horned helmet.

The horns curved from the back of the helmet forward, the two curved horns pointing the same direction the helmet faced. Six golden spikes, three on either side of the horns rose up from behind the two horns, making it seem as if the helmet was made by a vengeful demon.

The helmet itself was solid white with black decorative lines tracing down the horns and around the four golden eye-sensors located on the front of the mask. The rest of the armor was the same shade as the helmet with a golden six pointed stylized badge rested on the front left breast of the chest plating.

Two bladed extensions shot out from the elbows of the suit of armor, and Naruto was sure that an application of chakra would activate the blades hidden within the presently dull extensions. A black and gold sash was wrapped around the waist of the suit of armor, giving it a bit of an odd look as it didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the armor presently.

Two large grieves rose up from the shin armor and stretched around the thighs of the armor, adding a second layer of protection at the knee joints.

Over all, once Naruto finished slipping into the powered-down suit of space armor, he looked like a mightily frightening individual as far as Jiraiya was concerned. "So what exactly is that gaudy piece of junk supposed to be?"

Naruto scoffed and projected his voice through the chakra-powered suit of armor, seeing as the helmet would muffle his voice too much for Jiraiya to understand. "This is a piece of Orokin technology thought lost to the Solar System almost a million years ago, old man."

Jiraiya's eyes widened comically at the admission before laughing boisterously. "There is no way that you are going to get me to believe that, Gaki. Nice try."

Naruto scoffed and began to pour chakra into the back of his new suit of armor, thus activating the hidden devise slightly digging into his back. In the blink of an eye, Naruto faded from view completely, not even leaving a ripple behind as the cloaking devise the warframe Loki was famous for took effect.

Not even moments later and Jiraiya was on the ground with his pants around his ankles, not quite grasping the fact that his godson was capable of disappearing without a trace and even getting the drop on him, even though the Toad Sennin watched the boy disappear with his own eyes.

'I couldn't see him, hear him or smell him… but I could still sense the slight chakra output being released by that suit of armor.' Jiraiya thought to himself while climbing to his feet and pulling his shinobi pants back up to his waist.

"That was a low-blow, Gaki. I'll remember that." Jiraiya stated with fake tears running down his face while grumbling obscenities under his breath much like his team-mate Tsunade was doing not even an hour previously.

An ominous chuckle sounded out through the mostly cramped star-ship, causing Jiraiya to shiver in mock fright. "Just stop being so strange, Operator, you are going to give your new companion a heart attack." Ordis finally called out, admonishing the armored blond for his immature antics.

Naruto dropped the energy levels being used by the cloaking device but didn't stop the flow completely, thus causing him to come back into view partially. If Jiraiya was to describe the boy currently, it would be as a ghost wearing ancient armor. "That is a very effective piece of equipment you got there, Gaki… it would be a real shame if something were TO HAPPEN TO IT!"

Naruto dodged the small ball bearing the sigils known as Fuinjutsu only to watch the ball explode into orange smoke, covering the cockpit of the Liset in gloriously incandescent paint. "I totally should have let that hit me; this armor would look great in orange."


End file.
